Der Liebeszug
by Cyrrer
Summary: Einmal im Jahr fahren heiratswillige Frauen aus der Großstadt mit dem so genannten Liebeszug zum Ball der einsamen Herzen nach Blackside um unter den dortigen Farmer Junggesellen den Mann fürs Leben zu finden.
1. Chapter 1

**Titel:** Der Liebeszug  
**Autor:** Cyrrer aka Laren  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** an die beste der besten: Zanna knuddel

Ja, eine neue Geschichte, und dass obwohl „Rollenspiel" und „The Big Easy" noch nicht zu Ende sind. Und ich die Fortsetzung zu „Das Meeting" noch nicht mal angefangen hab.

Aber was kann ich schon sagen, ich wurde hinterrücks von einem sehr aggressiven Bunny angefallen und musste das jetzt schreiben. Oder eine Blockade bei allen anderen Geschichten riskieren…

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

* * *

„Was machen die denn da?" fragte Heero und zeigte mit seiner Bierflasche nach draußen auf dem großen Platz der zwischen Steves Pub und der Zugstation lag. Er setzte sich an den Tisch von Wufei und Trowa und genehmigte sich einen kräftigen Schluck des kühlen Getränks. Es war Freitag Abend und wie meistens verbrachte er ihn mit seinen besten Freunden im einzigen Lokal von Blackside, der Stadt in der sie lebten.

Obwohl, Stadt war eigentlich übertrieben, da im Grunde nur knapp tausend Menschen hier lebten – und die meisten davon nicht einmal direkt in Blackside sondern wie Heero und seine Freunde auf Farmen die großzügigerweise zum Stadtgebiet dazu gezählt wurden.

Trowa und Wufei sahen beide auf und verfolgten für einige Momente das rege Treiben vor dem Fenster. Wufei genehmigte sich ebenfalls einen Schluck Bier, dann antwortete er. „Das sind Bauarbeiter aus der Stadt." Wie alle die hier in Blackside wohnten, meinte Wufei mit „der Stadt" die nächste große Stadt die knapp zwei Zugstunden entfernt von Blackside lag. Dazwischen gab es außer ein paar anderen kleinen Ort, vielen Bergen und Farmen nichts.

„Soviel ist mir klar," erklärte Heero. „Aber was machen die hier?" Es war sehr seltsam einen so großen Haufen Fremder hier zu sehen.

Wufei lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und sagte, „Na die befestigen den Platz."

Heero schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Er wurde immer noch nicht schlau aus der Aktion, obwohl die Bürokraten in der Stadt oft merkwürdige Entscheidungen trafen konnte er diese wirklich nicht einordnen. „Aber wieso?" hakte er deshalb noch einmal nach.

Wufei verdrehte leicht die Augen. „Ts, das kannst du doch nicht vergessen haben. Nächsten Samstag kommt doch der Liebeszug."

Heero stöhnte bei diesem Gedanken. War wirklich schon wieder ein ganzes Jahr vorbei? Mit Schaudern dachte er an den letzten Liebeszug der Blackside erreicht hatte. Er war zwar selbst nicht dabei gewesen aber was ihm die anderen darüber berichtet hatten war ziemlich erschreckend gewesen. Wenn dieses Tohuwabohu nächste Woche wieder stattfand, dann würde er sich am besten auf seiner Farm verschanzen.

„Und wieso befestigen die jetzt schon den Platz?" fragte Trowa, der damit zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend seinen Mund zum sprechen aufmachte.

Wufei seufzte wieder. „Ach stimmt ja, ihr wart letztes Jahr nicht dabei. Da hat es den ganzen Tag geregnet und deshalb war der ganze Platz aufgeweicht, auch im Festzelt. Es sind wohl von allen Frauen die Tanzschuhe ruiniert worden. So ein Fiasko will der neue Sponsor nicht erleiden. Darum wird jetzt der Platz befestigt und die nächsten Tage wird ein Holzboden aufgebaut auf dem dann das Festzelt stehen wird."

Heero musste eingestehen, dass das auf eine merkwürdige Art sogar Sinn machte. Trotzdem konnte er es nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. „Ganz schön viel Aufwand, für einen „Ball der einsamen Herzen". Und du kennst dich ganz schön in der Sache aus," neckte er seinen Freund. Wirklich, Heero konnte nicht sagen, wann Wufei jemals an so einer Sache Interesse gezeigt hatte.

„Es passiert sonst ja nichts," nuschelte Wufei in sein Bier.

Danach herrschte für einige Momente eine geradezu entspannte Ruhe am Tisch. Heero war sich sicher, dass Trowa und Wufei nicht zuletzt deshalb seine besten Freunde waren, weil sie auch die Ruhe genießen konnten und nicht sofort lärmten nachdem sie ein zwei Bier getrunken hatten – im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen aus Blackside.

Dann stellte Wufei seine Flasche auf den Tisch und schaute sie beide erwartungsvoll an. „Ich hoffe doch, dass ihr dieses Jahr auch endlich zum Ball kommen werdet. Es ist DAS Ereignis des Jahres und ganz Blackside wird kommen. Außerdem, wie wollt ihr sonst eine Frau kennen lernen? Ihr seid beide dreißig, viel zu alt um noch Junggesellen zu sein."

Wufei zog ihn und Trowa oft wegen ihres Junggesellenstatus auf. Zwar war es keine Besonderheit für Blackside, dass ein Mann keine Frau fand – immerhin war dass überhaupt der Grund wieso „der Ball" bzw. „der Liebeszug" vor vier Jahren überhaupt ins Leben gerufen wurde, aber dass Heero und Trowa die ganze Zeit über Single gewesen waren, war dann doch auffällig. Die meisten Blacksider hatten zumindest in ihrer Jugend eine Freundin, solange bis das Mädchen erkannte dass es da draußen eine weite Welt gab – und in die Stadt verschwand. Die Jungs blieben zurück, übernahmen das Land ihrer Eltern und damit das harte, einsame und arbeitsreiche Leben eines Farmers.

Wufei hielt sich in der Beziehung für weiter fortgeschritten als seine Freunde. Immerhin war er schon einmal verheiratet gewesen. Er hatte seine Jugendliebe Meiran geehelicht, noch bevor sie die Schule beendet hatten. Und sie schienen sogar sehr glücklich gewesen zu sein. Solange bis Meiran vor zehn Jahren bei der schrecklichen Überschwemmung – ein Unglück indem Heero auch seine beiden Eltern verloren hatte – gestorben war.

Wufei war natürlich am Boden zerstört gewesen. Und hatte verkündet das niemand jemals seine Meiran würde ersetzten können. Schließlich war sie ein sehr traditionell erzogenes chinesisches Mädchen gewesen und hatte genau gewusst was ihre Stellung war. Etwas was man von den anderen Onnas nicht behaupten konnte. Scheinbar hatte sich Wufeis Einstellung jetzt ein wenig gelockert. „Du gehst also auf den Ball?" fragte Heero nach.

„Natürlich nur um zu sehen wie die ganzen Onnas verrückt spielen."

„Natürlich nur deshalb," wiederholte Trowa mit leicht sarkastischem Ton.

Wufei seufzte. „Ich will ehrlich sein. Ich hätte auch nichts dagegen eine ruhige, scheue Frau kennen zulernen. Eine die das Leben und die Arbeit auf der Farm mit mir teilt. Die mich versorgt. Es ist verdammt einsam da draußen und ich hab lang genug um Meiran getrauert."

„Wufei wir sind im 21 Jahrhundert. So eine Frau gibt es nicht," erklärte Heero.

„Und wenn, dann findest du die sicher nicht im Liebeszug. Was ich so von den anderen gehört hab sind die teilweise sehr ausgelassen," fügte Trowa hinzu.

„Es gibt auch gut erzogene," widersprach Wufei. „Aber ihr habt Recht. Wenn ich dieses Jahr keine Frau finde die weiß wo ihr Platz ist, dann werde ich Onkel Lee in der Stadt bitten eine Heirat für mich zu arrangieren."

Heero sah Trowa an, aber beide hielten sich zurück. Der Abend war zu schön um Wufei stundenlang darüber referieren zu hören, dass die Frauen von heute schlecht erzogen waren.

„Aber ihr zwei solltet wirklich dieses mal dorthin gehen. Es ist schon allen aufgefallen, dass ihr die letzten Jahre nicht dabei wart. Wie gesagt, wie wollt ihr jemals eine Frau finden, wenn ihr nicht wenigstens sucht?"

„Findet da überhaupt jemand einen Partner?" zweifelte Heero.

Wufei zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sicher doch. James, Harry und Chris haben da letztes Jahr ihre Frauen kennen gelernt. Patrick hat mir verraten, dass er seiner Freundin dort nächste Woche einen Antrag machen will. Und etliche hatten zumindest für einige Monate eine Beziehung. Kein schlechtes Ergebnis für ein Ball. Die anderen Jahre waren ähnlich erfolgreich."

„Hn," machte Heero, sagte aber nichts weiter.

„Also, werdet ihr kommen?" hakte Wufei noch einmal nach.

Heeros Gedanken wirbelten. Er wusste nicht, wie er einem seiner besten Freunde mitteilen konnte, dass er wirklich keine Lust hatte auf diesen Ball zu gehen, ohne ihm zu erklären warum es ihn nicht reizte. Allein schon der Gedanke in einem Festzelt mit circa 200 heiratswilligen und leicht überdrehten Frauen gefangen zu sein ließ ihn schweißnasse Hände bekommen.

„Ich würde gerne mal wieder tanzen," erklärte in diesem Moment Trowa.

Heero schaute seinen Freund ungläubig an. Er hatte eigentlich felsenfest damit gerechnet, dass Trowa genauso wenig Lust auf diese Veranstaltung hatte wie er. Immerhin verband ihn und Trowa ein großes Geheimnis. Ein Geheimnis, dass sie in dem kleinen Blackside zu Außenseitern machen würde, wenn es bekannt würde.

Sie waren nämlich beide schwul. Nicht dass Heero sich dafür schämte auf Männer zu stehen, aber in so einem kleinen Ort wie Blackside war es wirklich etwas außergewöhnliches. Statistisch gesehen waren er und Trowa sogar die einzigen Schwulen ihrer Generation.

Umso besser, dass sie schon immer befreundet gewesen waren und dieses Anderssein auch im jeweils anderen erkannt hatten. So waren sie sich nicht wirklich wie Außenseiter vorgekommen, waren nicht ganz so einsam.

Sie waren sogar soweit gegangen, dass sie als Teenager miteinander und ihren erwachenden Körpern experimentiert hatten. Aber über ein paar flüchtige Streicheleinheiten und Küsse war es nie hinausgegangen. Irgendwie hatte es nie zwischen ihnen gefunkt.

Nach der Schule war Heero dann in die Stadt gegangen um dort Computerwissenschaften zu studieren. Er war ein richtiges Genie auf dem Gebiet und seine Eltern hatten Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt um ihren Sohn ein Studium zu ermöglichen.

Und dort in der Großstadt hatte Heero dann endlich in relativer Freiheit seine Sexualität erforschen können. Es hatte etliche Flirts, ein paar One Night Stands und auch eine längere Beziehung gegeben.

Doch dann als seine Eltern kurz vor seinem Studiumsende so tragisch ums Leben kamen, da wusste er dass er nicht in der Stadt bleiben würde. Er liebte das Land dass seiner Familie gehörte und jetzt da es außer ihm niemand gab der sich darum kümmern konnte, wusste er, dass er nach Blackside zurück kehren musste.

Und so schlug er nach dem erfolgreichen Ende seines Studiums etliche großzügige Angebote von angesehenen Computerfirmen aus und ging zurück aufs Land. Aber er konnte auch nicht nur Farmer sein. Da er alleine sowieso nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre die große Farm zu bewirtschaften veränderte er einiges. Er verkaufte das meiste Vieh und bepflanzte nur wenige der Felder. Genug um die Farm in Schuss zu halten, aber ihm blieb trotzdem noch genug Zeit um als freischaffender Programmierer zu arbeiten. Mit seinen Auftraggebern blieb er über Internet in Kontakt und konnte trotzdem auf seinem geliebten Land bleiben.

Alles andere war unwichtig. Und mit alles andere meinte er sein Liebesleben. Er und Trowa hatten es nach seiner Rückkehr noch einmal versucht, doch die Funken waren immer noch nicht da. Und so entschieden sie lieber beste Freunde zu bleiben. Und immer wenn es Heero überkam – so alle paar Monate einmal – fuhr er am Wochenende in die Stadt und riss jemand für eine Nacht auf. Mit seinem Aussehen hatte er nie Schwierigkeiten jemand zu finden. Gab so seinem Körper die Befriedigung die er benötigte. An eine Beziehung war einfach nicht zu denken, wer würde schon freiwillig in die Einsamkeit kommen? Es gab ja schon genug Schwierigkeiten genügend Frauen für die Bewohner zu finden.

All das rannte durch Heeros Kopf während er versuchte zu verstehen, wieso Trowa freiwillig zu dieser Brautschau gehen wollte. War wirklich das tanzen der einzige Grund, oder wollte Tro nicht auffallen?

Aber der Blick auf Trowas Gesichtsausdruck ließ nur einen Schluss zu, sein großer Freund freute sich wirklich auf das Fest. Wie Wufei schon gesagt hatte, es war DAS Ereignis in Blackside. Wer würde schon in einem Ort wo nie etwas passierte freiwillig auf so etwas verzichten?

„Sehr gut. Heero, was ist, wirst du auch kommen?" fragte Wufei.

Heero seufzte. Wenn sogar Trowa bei diesem Ball der einsamen Herzen mitmachte, würde Wufei keine Ausrede von ihm gelten lassen. Wahrscheinlich war es wirklich einfacher mit dem Strom zu schwimmen. Er würde dort auftauchen, sich kurz blicken lassen, vielleicht sogar ein paar Mal tanzen und dann wieder auf seine ruhige Farm zurückgehen. Und dafür sorgen, dass er nächstes Jahr um diese Zeit ganz weit weg war. Im Urlaub oder so.

Und während er seine Zusage gab, hoffte er inbrünstig, dass die heiratswilligen Frauen nicht zu kreischig waren.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titel:** Der Liebeszug  
**Autor:** Laren aka Cyrrer  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** an die beste der besten: Zanna knuddel, die es gar nicht stört, dass mir dieses Kapitel keine Ruhe gelassen hab

Jupp ihr seht richtig. Schon kommt das zweite Kapitel. Das Bunny war gestern einfach noch nicht zufrieden und wollte, dass die anderen zwei auch endlich ihren Auftritt haben. Was tut man nicht alles um Bunnies ruhig zu stellen?

Jetzt hab ich aber noch ne Frage an euch. Die Resonanz auf das erste Kapitel war nämlich eher mager. Liegt es daran, dass:  
a) es nur ein kurzes erstes Kapitel war und noch nicht zu sehen ist wie sich die Geschichte weiter entwickelt?  
b) euch das noch gar nicht so interessiert, weil ihr wollt dass ich mich lieber auf „Rollenspiel" und „TBE" konzentrieren soll?  
c) ihr bei dem tollen Wetter lieber draußen in der Sonne wart, als FFs zu lesen.  
d) ihr wie einer meiner Leser glaubt, dass die Geschichte vom Ansatz nicht mit den anderen Sachen mithalten kann?  
(sprich nicht so toll ist) und ihr nur zu höflich seid mir ne negative Kritik zu schreiben?

Würde mich wirklich interessieren, was ihr so denkt. Wir Schreiber sind immerhin von euerem Feedback „abhängig". Sei es jetzt positiv oder negativ. Danke im voraus.

* * *

Duo gähnte und ruckelte ein wenig in seinem Schreibtischstuhl, um die bequemste Haltung zu finden. Er hatte heute Nacht kaum geschlafen – eindeutig ein Berufsrisiko.

Trotzdem glaubten die meisten Leute die er kannte, dass er nur Event-Manager geworden war, um andauernd auf Partys zu gehen, dort viel Spaß zu haben und dafür auch noch bezahlt zu werden.

Es war wohl schwer sich vorzustellen, wie anstrengend es war solche Events zu planen und wenn sie stattfanden auf Kommando gute Laune zu verbreiten.

Natürlich liebte Duo seinen Job trotzdem. Nur dass er ihn sich nicht ausgesucht hatte. Er war eigentlich nur durch Zufall überhaupt dazu gekommen. Angefangen hatte nämlich alles damit, dass ihn sein Studium unendlich gelangweilt hatte.

Schon ein paar Monate nachdem er angefangen hatte, hatte er erkannt dass der Beruf des Lehrers wohl doch nicht wirklich passend für ihn war. Aber er hatte ein Problem. Er hatte zwar ein Stipendium, dass ihm das Studium finanzieren würde, aber das ließ sich nicht auf ein anderes Fach übertragen. Und da seine Pflegeeltern auch nicht in der Lage waren ihm die Jahre auf der Universität zu finanzieren, hieß es für Duo die Zähne zusammen zu beißen und bis zum Abschluss durchzuhalten. Denn einen Abschluss brauchte er. Er wusste, dass er später jeden anderen Job bekommen könnte, nur brauchte er halt irgendeinen Studienabschluss. Ohne würde er als Versager dastehen.

Außerdem war es ja nicht so, als wenn er befürchten musste die Prüfungen nicht zu bestehen, er war ziemlich intelligent und hatte keine Probleme mit den Klausuren, er langweilte sich halt nur.

Und so war es natürlich absolut vorhersehbar, dass er sofort auf Hildes Idee angesprungen war, für sie die Hochzeitsfeier zu planen. Zum einen liebte er seine Schwester und wollte ihr – auch mit den begrenzten Mitteln die sie zur Verfügung hatten – die schönste Feier überhaupt beschaffen. Zum anderen tat er alles, was ihn für eine Weile von dem absolut langweiligen Unterricht ablenken konnte.

Die folgenden zwei Monate hatte er völlig unter Strom gestanden. Es war zwar nicht einfach gewesen, das Studium, sein Kellnerjob und die Vorbereitungen unter einen Hut zu bringen, aber es hatte Spaß gemacht. Soviel Spaß, dass er fast traurig war, als der große Tag endlich dar war. Denn danach würde wieder alles normal und langweilig sein.

Natürlich war die Hochzeit ein grandioser Erfolg. Alles hatte geklappt und Hilde war zu Tränen gerührt. Ok, Bräute schienen aus irgendeinem Grund an ihrem Hochzeitstag sowieso nah am Wasser gebaut zu sein, aber Hilde hatte sich ehrlich über das Fest, dass ihr Bruder ausgerichtet hat gefreut.

Und es schien nicht nur ihr gefallen zu haben. Denn zwei Tage später bekam Duo einen Anruf von Keira, Hildes Brautjungfer. Keira kam sehr schnell zur Sache und erklärte, dass sie ebenfalls verlobt sei und ihre Hochzeit in einem Monat stattfinden würde. Und dass bisher alle Vorbereitungen in grandiosen Katastrophen geendet wären. Sie war verzweifelt und bat um seine Hilfe.

Duo zögerte für einen Moment, doch dann brachte Keira ein Argument, dass es ihm unmöglich machte abzusagen. Sie bot an ihn für seine Hilfe zu bezahlen. Und da der Betrag den sie nannte ungefähr dreimal soviel war, wie er bei seinem Aushilfskellnerjob im Monat verdiente, griff Duo sofort zu.

Er wusste dass die Vorbereitungen diesmal stressiger sein würden, aber er würde halt einfach den Kellnerjob hinschmeißen. Sonderlich gut gefiel ihm der sowieso nicht. Wem würde es schon gefallen in so einer Spelunke zu arbeiten und hin und wieder von Betrunkenen Gästen angetatscht zu werden? Unvorstellbar was sich manche Leute herausnahmen, nur weil sie etwas getrunken hatten.

Mit dem Geld für die Hochzeitsfeier würde er drei Monate auskommen, vier wenn er sich etwas einschränkte. In der Zeit würde er sicherlich wieder was neues finden.

Wie er erwartet hatte, war der folgende Monat sehr stressig, aber er war voller Elan dabei und schaffte es wiederum eine gelungene Hochzeitsfeier hinzubekommen. Und er bekam zwei Folgeaufträge von Gästen dieser Feier.

Und als die nächsten zwei Hochzeiten vorüber waren, da verschwendete Duo noch nicht einmal mehr einen Gedanken daran, wieder zu kellnern. Hatte er auch nicht nötig, denn durch Mund zu Mund Propaganda hatte er inzwischen eine Handvoll Klienten, die für das nächste Jahr perfekte Hochzeiten geordert hatten.

Duo beschloss das zu seinem Nebenjob zu machen. Obwohl, wenn er ehrlich war, dann war sein Studium inzwischen sein Nebenjob. Aber jetzt, wo er etwas hatte das ihn forderte und das ihm Spaß machte, konnte er das Studium auch leichter ertragen. Er strengte sich dort nur eben genug an um das Stipendium nicht zu verlieren und demnächst seinen Abschluss zu bekommen.

Und das Planen der Feiern wurde von Mal zu Mal einfacher. Duo hatte inzwischen genug Erfahrung gesammelt um die Aufgaben mit weniger Stress zu bewerkstelligen. Und er kannte inzwischen genug Händler und Lieferanten – und sie kannten ihn – um sehr gute Preise heraushandeln zu können. Außerdem war er der absolute Partytyp. Er schaffte es jede Feier zu einem erfreulichen Ereignis zu machen.

Irgendwann wurde er von einem zufriedenen Klienten gebeten, ob er nicht auch eine Firmenfeier organisieren konnte und das war der Startschuss seine Angebotspalette zu erweitern.

Inzwischen schaffte er die ganzen Aufträge auch nicht mehr allein. Er hatte seinen besten Freund und Zimmergenossen Quatre voll mit eingespannt. Sie waren ein super Team. Wobei sich nach und nach herausgestellt hatte, dass Quatre hervorragend darin war mit Kunden und Händlern zu verhandeln und die Bücher zu führen, und dass Duos Stärken die Interaktion mit den Gästen und die kreativen Ideen für die Feiern waren.

Und kurz vor ihrem Studiumsabschluss mussten sie beide einsehen, dass sie inzwischen verdammt viel Geld mit ihrem kleinen Nebenjob einnahmen. Soviel Geld, dass sie erst gar nicht auf die Idee kamen jemals wieder damit aufzuhören.

Im Gegenteil, sie wollten es nach dem Abschluss so richtig professionell betreiben. Und sie nannten sich auch nicht mehr ‚Hochzeitsplaner' sondern ‚Event Manager'. Sie wollten sich in ihrem Aufgabenbereich nicht zu sehr einschränken und ‚Hochzeitsplaner' hörte sich auch viel zu altmodisch an.

Bisher waren sie eher durch Mund zu Mund Propaganda bekannt geworden. Doch jetzt als ‚Event Manager' mit einem richtigen Firmennamen und einem Büro in der Innenstadt, machten sie auch Werbeanzeigen in den Zeitungen.

Der Erfolg hatte ihnen Recht gegeben. In den letzten Jahren hatten sie immer größere Events planen dürfen und ihr Ruf in der Branche war ungemein gut. Und sie hatten immer noch viel Spaß bei ihrem Job. Meistens zumindest.

Duo gähnte wieder.

„Lange Nacht?" fragte Quatre der auf der anderen Seite des Doppelschreibtisches saß und Unterlagen durchblätterte.

„Der letzte Gast ist erst um fünf gegangen. Mit dem Aufräumen waren wir bis sechs beschäftigt."

„Die Feier war als ein voller Erfolg?" erkundigte sich Quatre.

Duo grinste. „Natürlich. Ich hab selten soviel gut gelaunte Angestellte auf einer Firmenfeier gesehen. Ich hab fast befürchtet, die würden noch ewig weiter machen. Der Chef war auch ganz begeistert."

„Sehr schön. Wieder ein zufriedener Kunde. Aber warum bist du nicht zu Hause geblieben und hast dich ausgeschlafen? Immerhin ist Sonntag."

Duo winkte ab. „Ich geh auch gleich. Keine Sorge. Ich wollte nur Fragen wie es dir denn auf dem platten Land ergangen ist. Läuft alles nach Plan für unseren nächsten Auftritt?"

Quatre lächelte. „Alles ist perfekt. Der Boden ist befestigt, der Holzboden fast fertig und am Dienstag wird das große Festzelt geliefert. Der letzte Gesprächstermin mit den Caterern und den Getränkelieferanten ist am Dienstag. Aber da seh ich keine Probleme. Das Essen wird rustikal einfach sein – drei große Grillanlagen werden am Mittwoch nach Blackside geliefert – und die Getränkeauswahl beschränkt sich auch auf Antialkoholika, Bier und Wein. Da hatten wir schon sehr viel anspruchsvollere Gäste."

Duo musste bei dem Gedanken leicht grinsen, denn Quatre hatte Recht. Was die Vorbereitung betraf, war dieser Event wirklich sehr simpel. „Trotzdem Q, vielleicht hätten wir diesen Auftrag nicht annehmen sollen."

Quatre zog die linke Augenbraue erstaunt hoch. „Wieso? Wir werden viel Geld verdienen. Und der Outdoorbekleidungskonzern, der diesen Ball sponsert, wird uns vielleicht noch öfters für ähnliche Events engagieren. Das könnte der Beginn einer langen, erfolgreichen Geschäftsbeziehung werden."

„Und wenn das alles so einfach ist, wieso haben dann die Event-Manager vom letzen Fest dankend abgelehnt?"

„Weil die völlig überfordert mit der Situation waren," erklärte Quatre leichthin.

„Ach, und wir sind das nicht? Ich hab so manche Schauergeschichten gehört, was in dem Liebeszug und auf dem Ball so vor sich geht. Und bei dem Gedanken 300 überdrehte Frauen zu betreuen wird mir schon etwas mulmig."

„350," stellte Quatre richtig. „Wir haben sämtliche Karten verkauft."

„350," murmelte Duo. „Gibt es in dem Kaff überhaupt genügend Junggesellen für diese Horde Frauen?"

Quatre zuckte mit den Schultern. „Inzwischen hat der Ball schon Kultstatus. Die männlichen Gäste kommen nicht nur aus Blackside sondern auch als allen umliegenden Gegenden. Für die Laufstegshow haben sich knapp 100 gemeldet und da wir wissen, dass die meisten Männer dort zwar hingehen, sich aber nicht auf den Laufsteg trauen werden, denke ich schon dass wir eine ausgeglichene Verteilung von Männlein und Weiblein haben werden."

„Aber nachdem was ich gehört hab, sollen die Weiblein völlig überdreht sein," zweifelte Duo. Immerhin, welcher geistig gesunde Mensch würde schon zu einem Ball der einsamen Herzen Mitten im Nirgendwo fahren um dort den Mann fürs Leben zu finden? Gab es nicht genug Single-Treffen hier in der Stadt?

„Nachdem was mir Iria berichtet hat, liegt das nur am Alkohol. Sie sagt, dass die ganze Sache ziemlich viel Spaß gemacht hat. Und wenn sie dieses Jahr nicht bei dem Termin auf Dienstreise sein würde, wäre sie wieder hingefahren."

„Deine Schwester war bei dieser Brautschau für Bauerntrampel?"

Quatre kicherte. „Du solltest nicht so von unseren Kunden reden. Und ja, Iria war da. Ihre ganze Clique ist dahin gefahren. Es hatte wohl keine wirklich vor sich einen Farmer zu angeln, aber sie haben sich gut amüsiert. Und sie sagt, die Situation im Liebeszug wäre nur deshalb etwas außer Kontrolle geraten, weil zuviel harter Alkohol geflossen ist. Diejenigen die sich aus der ganzen Sache nur einen Spaß machen, werden dadurch nur noch aufgedrehter und diejenigen die glauben dieser Ball wäre ihre einzige Chance einen Mann zu bekommen, werden noch verzweifelter. Das ist kein besonders gesunder Mix."

„Also werden wir kein Alkohol im Zug gestatten."

„Sekt und Wein sollte ok sein. Es schadet nichts, wenn unsere Gäste etwas aufgelockert zum Ball erscheinen. Nur sollten sie nicht völlig betrunken sein. Und ich bin schon der Meinung, dass wir zwei mit unserem Charme es schon schaffen sie bis Blackside unter Kontrolle zu halten." Quatre lächelte.

Duo musste zustimmen. Quatre würde wahrscheinlich sogar eine Schlangengrube mit seiner Engelsmiene betören können. „Und wie ist das Kaff so?" hakte er noch einmal nach. Immerhin würde er das ganze nächste Wochenende dort verbringen.

„Wie man sich einen Ort mitten im Nirgendwo halt vorstellt. Staubige Straßen, kein Restaurant, kein Kino, kein Supermarkt. Nur ein Pub, ein kleiner Lebensmittelladen und eine Filiale unseres Sponsors. Ein Ort wo sich Fuchs und Hase gute Nacht sagen. Kein Wunder das denen die ganzen Frauen weglaufen. Wer will da schon freiwillig leben?" Quatre schüttelte sich leicht.

„Und die Männer? Ungepflegt mit Bierbauch?"

„Zumindest bei den jungen Farmern scheinen etliche Leckerbissen dabei zu sein, deren muskulöse Körper von harter Arbeit herrühren. Und vermutlich würden die einem im Bett nicht so sehr enttäuschen wie so manche Muckie-Buden-Schönheit. Also ich hätte gar nichts dagegen mich mit dem einen oder anderen im Heu zu vergnügen."

Duo tat gespielt entsetzt. Man traute es dem sanften, liebenswerten Quatre nicht zu, aber manchmal konnte er auch ziemlich obszöne Sachen sagen. „Aber Quatre. Das würde unserem Kunden gar nicht gefallen. Wir sollen schließlich die Frauen an den Mann bringen. Und nicht den Mann in den Mann," sagte er mit leicht tadelndem Unterton.

„Du hast ja Recht. Ich werde mich vollkommen professionell verhalten und die Land-Adonisse nicht vom rechten Weg abbringen."

„Gut so. Aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass wir die Fahrt mit dem Liebeszug überstehen."


	3. Chapter 3

**Titel:** Der Liebeszug  
**Autor:** Laren  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** an die beste der besten: Zanna knuddel

So, hier das dritte Kapitel. Vielen Dank für all eure Kommies und mails. Hat mich sehr gefreut.

Wie ihr sicher schon bemerkt habt, werde ich Duo und Q nicht als Frauen verkleidet auf diesen Zug schicken. schüttel das war auch nie nicht so vorgesehen.

Und ich weiß in diesem dritten Kapitel ist immer noch nicht viel ‚action' aber das kommt dann ab dem nächsten.

Viel Spaß

* * *

„Soll ich dir auch von dem Wein einschenken?" fragte Trowa, als Heero auf die Veranda zurückkam.

„Ja danke," antwortete Heero, dann stellte er den Fressnapf den er in der Küche gefüllt hatte auf den Boden und pfiff einmal lang, einmal kurz. Ein entferntes ‚Wuff' war zu hören und dann konnte er auch schon sehen, wie Wing – sein Irish Setter – vom hinteren Ende des weitläufigen Gartenbereichs zur Terrasse hetzte.

Trowa lachte kurz auf bei diesem Anblick. „Heero, du brauchst doch gar nicht zu pfeifen. Ich wette, dass Wing sein Essen drei Meilen gegen den Wind riecht."

Heero zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Auf jeden Fall war sein Hund hervorragend erzogen und gehorchte aufs Wort. Ob das jetzt an dem Essen lag oder nicht. Der braun-schwarze Setter hatte inzwischen den Platz erreicht an dem sein Fressnapf stand und wedelte erfreut mit dem Schwanz. „Wuff," machte er erneut, dann senkte er seinen Kopf und fing an zu essen.

Heero blickte voller Liebe und Besitzerstolz auf seinen Hund herab, während er ihm den Rücken tätschelte. Seine Eltern hatten ihm Wing vor knapp neun Jahren geschenkt. Heero war nur zu sehr bewusst, dass für einen Hund dieser Größe dies schon ein recht hohes Alter war. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, was denn passieren würde, wenn Wing einmal nicht mehr da war. Im Grunde war der Hund das letzte bisschen Familie dass er noch hatte.

Heero schüttelte sich kurz und verbannte diese Gedanken. Es war Freitag Abend und einer seiner besten Freunde war zum Essen vorbei gekommen. Da würde er sich nicht mit solch deprimierenden Gedanken herum schlagen. Darum klopfte er seinem Hund noch einmal auf den Rücken und ging dann zurück in die Küche um sich die Hände zu waschen. „Wie sehen die Steaks aus?" rief er über seine Schulter.

„Ich glaub die sind gleich fertig," erklärte Trowa.

Heero, der wieder auf die Veranda zurück gekommen war und dort die Schüssel mit Salat auf den Tisch gestellt hatte blickte zu seinem Freund, der mit einer großen Zange und einem Weinglas bewaffnet am gemauerten Grill stand. So wie Trowa die Steaks mit Argusaugen überwachte, konnte ja gar nichts schief gehen. „Eigentlich hab ich dich zum essen eingeladen. Und nicht zum kochen," meinte Heero mit einem Hauch von Humor in der Stimme."

Trowa winkte ab. „Also den Grill zu bewachen ist doch kein Problem. Hauptsache du hast den Salat geschnippelt. Dafür habe ich kein Händchen."

Dem mochte Heero nicht widersprechen. Er ging ebenfalls zum Grill und schaute auf die Folienkartoffeln. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr entschied Heero, dass die jetzt fertig sein mussten und holte sie mit einer anderen Zange aus der Glut. Als er alle vier in eine Schüssel gelegt hatte sagte er: „Also wenn jetzt die Steaks auch fertig sind, können wir essen."

Ein paar Minuten später saßen sie beide dann an dem großen Holztisch und begannen zu essen. Der Abend war einfach herrlich. Der Himmel war klar und es war warm genug um es sich hier draußen gemütlich zu machen, obwohl es erst Frühjahr war.

„Das Steak ist wie immer hervorragend," erklärte Trowa nach einigen Bissen. „Du musst mir irgendwann mal das Rezept für deine Marinade verraten."

Heero musste fast schmunzeln. Es war schon interessant, das Trowa von diesem Thema nicht lassen konnte. „Ich hab dir schon oft genug gesagt, dass ich meiner Mutter versprochen hab ihr Geheimrezept nur an meine zukünftige Frau zu verraten."

„Was für ein Jammer, dieses Rezept in die Vergessenheit geraten zu lassen," stichelte Trowa.

Heero zuckte nur mit den Schultern als Antwort. „Musst ja nur meine Frau werden," gab er zurück. Über dieses Thema hatten sie sich schon unendliche Male amüsiert.

„Ähm, nein," erklärte Trowa. „Dann lade ich mich lieber einmal in der Woche bei dir zum Steak essen ein. Übrigens, wo ist denn Wufei?" Normalerweise kamen immer alle drei Freunde zum grillen zusammen.

Heero zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Er hat nur gesagt, dass er nicht kann und dabei ganz geheimnisvoll getan," berichtete er.

Trowa zog die eine sichtbare Augenbraue erstaunt hoch. Doch dann nickte er. „Oh, er wird sicher noch was wegen diesem Ball vorbereiten wollen. Unser Wufei ist ja schon ganz aufgeregt."

Heero rollte mit den Augen. „Oh ja der Ball," er schüttelte sich. „Erinnere mich nur nicht daran. Wie sollen wir den morgigen Abend nur überstehen?" In seinem Inneren überlegte Heero, ob ihm Wufei wohl glauben würde, wenn er plötzlich an Malaria erkranken würde. Oder Masern. Oder Ebola. Irgendwas, das es ihm erlauben würde, morgen nicht zu dieser schrecklichen Veranstaltung zu gehen.

„Mit viel Spaß?" erwiderte Trowa trocken.

Heero war jetzt wirklich erstaunt. „Du glaubst doch nicht allen ernstes, dass wir morgen Spaß haben werden?" versicherte er sich.

Trowa zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Wieso denn nicht? Es gibt gutes Essen und Trinken. Dazu tolle Lifemusik und der ganze Ort wird auf den Beinen sein. Warum sollten wir uns nicht amüsieren?"

„Da sind auch ein paar überdrehte Weiber, die aus der Stadt hierher kutschiert werden um auf dem Land den Mann fürs Leben zu finden," erwiderte Heero. Er konnte immer noch nicht begreifen, wieso dieser so genannte Liebeszug derart viel Anklang in der Stadt fand. Wer würde schon freiwillig nach Blackside fahren um dort jemanden kennen zu lernen? Er liebte die Gegend, sie war seine Heimat. Aber gerade das was er an seiner Farm liebte – die Ruhe und die Abgeschiedenheit – musste doch jeden anderen nur abschrecken. Es war ja schließlich kein Zufall, dass die meisten jungen Leute, zumindest all diejenigen die keine Farm erben würden, Blackside so schnell wie möglich den Rücken kehrten. Was ja auch den großen Frauenmangel erklärte. „Bei so einer Aktion, da können doch nur die absolut verzweifelten mitmachen. Wahrscheinlich sind die Frauen alle strunzdumm. Oder potthässlich. Oder beides."

„Wenn dem so wäre, wieso ist das dann so ein Erfolg bei unseren Freunden und Bekannten? Alle mit denen ich gesprochen hab und die in den letzten Jahren da waren, sind begeistert. Zumindest passiert hier mal was. Und neue Leute kennen zulernen ist doch auch mal ganz nett. Seh die Sache doch nicht ganz so kritisch Heero. Immerhin..."

„Immerhin?" hakte Heero nach.

„Immerhin können wir zwei die Sache doch auch absolut entspannt angehen, oder? Mit dem Liebeszug wird ja nichts nach Blackside geliefert, dass uns gefährlich werden könnte. Wir können einfach das gute Essen und die Musik genießen und zusehen wie die anderen sich zum Affen machen."

„Hn," erklärte Heero und dachte nach. Wahrscheinlich hatte Trowa nicht unrecht. Wenn man die Heiratswilligen Frauen aus dem Zug einfach ignorierte könnte der Abend vielleicht doch amüsant werden. Und wenn nicht, dann würde er halt einfach ganz früh gehen.

Trowa spießte mit seiner Gabel den Rest seines Salates auf, dann sagte er: „Ich weiß übrigens aus sicherer Quelle, dass Wufei in der Woche bei Mrs. Adams war um sich noch einmal die wichtigsten Tanzschritte zeigen zu lassen."

Mrs. Adams war die Lehrerin die schon seit Jahrzehnten die Kinder in der Grundschule unterrichtete. Und nebenbei auch Tanzunterricht gab. Heero musste bei der Vorstellung jetzt doch leicht lachen. Wufei der bei ihrer alten Lehrerin war, war einfach ein zu lustiges Bild. „Ist nicht dein Ernst," erklärte er deshalb.

„Doch. Er behauptet, dass er nur deshalb die letzten Jahre erfolglos in seiner Suche gewesen ist, weil er seinen Tanzpartnerinnen auf die Füße getreten ist."

Heero rollte mit den Augen. „Es könnte nicht daran liegen, dass er ein Frauenbild hat, dass schon im letzten Jahrhundert veraltet war und er mit seinen Ansichten jede moderne Frau schreiend in die Flucht jagt?"

„Nein, daran kann es sicher nicht liegen. Zumindest laut Wufei nicht."

Jetzt prustete Heero doch los. Und Trowa stimmte mit ein. Sie mochten ihren Freund unheimlich gerne, aber die Meinung die dieser zu Frauen hatte war einfach nur erheiternd. „Ich denke nicht, dass er eine Frau finden wird, die seinen Ansprüchen genügt," meinte Heero dann.

Trowa schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wäre auch gar nicht gut für unseren Freund. Er braucht eine willenstarke Frau die ihm den Kopf zurecht rückt."

„Meinst du wirklich?"

„Klar. Außerdem ist das viel interessanter für uns, als wenn er so ein verhuschtes Ding bekommt, das zu jedem Ja und Amen sagt."

„Du willst dich also über unseren besten Freund lustig machen?" warf Heero Trowa vor.

Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ach, das kann er ab. Außerdem gönne ich es ihm ja wirklich, eine Frau zu finden. Er war lang genug allein."

Plötzlich schob sich eine leichte Melancholie über die beiden Männer. Sogar Wing schien es zu spüren, denn der Rüde trottete zu seinem Herrchen und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Knie.

Heero streichelte unbewusst über das dunkle Fell. „Ja, er ist schon verdammt lang allein." Der Gedanke an Meirans Tod war immer sehr schmerzhaft für Heero, denn seine Eltern waren in der gleichen Überschwemmung ums Leben gekommen. Das Hochwasser war eine wirkliche Katastrophe für die kleine Gemeinde gewesen.

„Ja, das ist er Heero. Und ich finde es gut dass er endlich über Meirans Tod hinweg kommt. Aber seien wir doch mal ehrlich. Nicht nur Wufei ist einsam. Und wir werden alle nicht jünger."

Heero blickte seinen sonst so stoischen und beinah schweigsamen Freund erstaunt an. Was war denn heute mit Trowa los? Diese ganze Liebeszuggeschichte schien alle im Ort völlig aus der Bahn zu werfen und ließ jeden nur noch an Beziehungen denken. „Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass du einen Partner willst?"

„Wieso denn nicht?" war die lakonische Antwort.

Heero zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Hier in Blackside?" brachte er als Argument hervor.

„Ich hab lange darüber nachgedacht Heero. Wenn das mit uns zweien geklappt hätte, dann wären wir doch auch zusammen gewesen, hier in Blackside. Das hätten wir nicht geheim halten können. Und ich bin mir sicher, es hätte sich niemand daran gestört."

Heero musste nachdenken. Aber er gab seinem Freund Recht. Es hätte sicher diverse dumme Witze gegeben. Und gerümpfte Nasen. Aber alles in allem waren die Leute aus Blackside eine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft. Sie mochten Trowa und Heero, weil beide von hier stammten, und eben einfach dazu gehörten. Und früher oder später hätten sie sie als Paar akzeptiert.

Heero war regelrecht erstaunt über diese Erkenntnis. Soweit hatte er früher nie gedacht. Aber es stimmte, da sie zum inneren Kreis gehörten, hätten die anderen sie akzeptiert. „Das stimmt zwar," gab er jetzt zu bedenken. „Aber was werden sie sagen, wenn du jemand anderes hierher holst? Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich mir nicht vorstellen kann wie du es dies schaffen kannst. Würden die Blacksider einen Mann aus der Stadt als deinen Partner akzeptieren? Oder würden sie nicht erst einmal sämtliche Vorurteile die sie haben ausgraben und euch das Leben zur Hölle machen?"

„Wie ich das schaffen kann? Was weiß ich Heero. Ich weiß nur eins. Es ist einsam auf meiner Farm. Ja, ich hab dich und Wufei, aber wir sind nur Freunde. Das ist toll, aber ich will mehr. Und ich will mehr, als alle paar Wochen in die Stadt zu fahren und dort jemand aufzureißen. Das ist nicht wirklich mein Ding. Ich will jemand, der sein Leben mit mir teilt, so kitschig das auch klingt. Es muss doch möglich sein, jemanden zu finden der nicht sofort Reißaus nimmt, nur weil ich nicht in der Stadt wohn."

„Frag nicht mich. Es scheint verdammt schwierig zu sein, oder es würde diesen verdammten Liebeszug nicht geben."

„Aber das zeigt doch nur, dass es Möglichkeiten gibt. Das man es vielleicht einfach versuchen muss. Und wieso beziehst du das ganze nur auf mich? Willst du denn niemanden finden? Willst du alleine bleiben?"

Heero patschte wieder auf den Kopf seines Hundes. „Selbst wenn es einen ‚Ball der einsamen Herzen' für Schwule geben würde Trowa, dann glaub ich nicht, dass du dort jemanden finden würdest der zu dir passt." Heero schüttelte sich bei der Vorstellung. „Und was mich angeht. Ich bin nicht allein. Ich hab Wing. Ich brauch niemanden."

* * *

Duo warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel. Alles sah perfekt aus. Er hatte sich dem Anlass entsprechend etwas rustikaler gekleidet. Die schwarze Jeans saß perfekt und passte sehr gut zu den glänzenden Lederstiefeln die er sich vor einigen Wochen aus einer Laune heraus gegönnt hatte und dem schlichten roten Hemd.

Er sah zum anbeißen aus, wenn er das mal so unbescheiden erklären durfte. Natürlich würde es mitten im Nirgendwo niemanden geben der anbeißen würde, aber das bedeutete ja noch lange nicht, dass er sich schlecht kleiden sollte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte er, ob er den großen Cowboyhut aufsetzten sollte. Doch dann entschied er sich dagegen. Es war eine Sache sich rustikal zu kleiden. Eine völlig andere, auszusehen wie ein Trottel aus der Stadt der sich als Cowboy verkleidete.

„Duo, wie lange brauchst du noch?" nörgelte Quatre aus dem Nebenzimmer.

Duo seufzte, sein blonder Freund wurde ungeduldig und schien keine weitere Verzögerung hinnehmen zu wollen. „Nur noch einen Augenblick, dann bin ich fertig."

„Das hast du jetzt schon dreimal gesagt. Wir müssen jetzt wirklich los. Oder der Liebeszug fährt ohne uns ab."

Duo warf seinen Zopf energisch nach hinten. Ihn würde es nicht wirklich stören, wenn dieser Zug ohne sie ins Nirgendwo fahren würde. Aber er wusste, dass er wirklich keine Chance hatte seinem Schicksal zu entkommen.

„Ich brauch nur noch ein paar Accessoires, dann kann es losgehen." Er blickte zu seinem Bett, wo schon alles bereit lag. Als erstes steckte er die Handschellen ein. Damit würde man zur Not eine von den durchgedrehten Kundinnen ruhig stellen können. In die andere Hosentasche steckte er ein Pfefferspray. Er war nicht gewillt irgendwelche Risiken einzugehen.

Er hätte auch noch gerne so ein Elektroschockgerät und eine Panzerweste gehabt, aber das würde er nicht an Quatre vorbeischmuggeln können. Er hoffte, dass das Pfefferspray ausreichen würde. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann ging er in Richtung Nebenzimmer. Es gab jetzt kein Zurück mehr. Er würde mit dem Liebeszug in die Wildnis fahren. Und er konnte nur hoffen, dass die Verluste minimal blieben.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titel:** Der Liebeszug  
**Autor:** Laren  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** an die beste der besten: Zanna knuddel

Ich weiß, es hat etwas mit diesem Kapitel gedauert… aber ich war im Dauerstress work. Irgendwie haben schon alle im Voraus Panik geschoben, nur weil ich jetzt drei Wochen Urlaub hab.

Es freut mich, dass euch diese kleine Geschichte so langsam ans Herz wechselt und ich möchte jeden drücken, der mir bisher ein Kommie geschrieben hat. drück Das finde ich immer gut :-)

Mir ist übrigens beim letzten Kapitel ein Fehler unterlaufen. Kizuna hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht knuddel und zwar kann Wing kein Irish Setter sein, das passt von den Farben nicht. Die Hunderasse die ich vor Augen hatte, ist ein „Dreifarbiger Englischer Setter". Da gibs im Netz schöne Bilder von :-)

Viel Spaß beim Kapitel

* * *

So langsam ging es auf dem Bahnsteig wie in einem überfüllten Taubenschlag zu. Wie in einem überfüllten, vollkommen chaotischen Taubenschlag, um genau zu sein. Innerhalb der letzten Viertelstunde hatte sich der Bahnsteig mit unheimlich vielen Frauen gefüllt. Duo traute seinen Augen kaum – und seinen Ohren – denn das aufgeregte Geschnatter ihrer Kundinnen übertönte sämtliche andere Geräusche im Bahnhof.

Duo blickte noch einmal über seine Schulter zurück in die Wagons des Liebeszugs. Alles sah perfekt aus. Ihre Vorgänger hatten für dieses Event nur einen normalen Zug bei der Bahngesellschaft angemietet. Aber Quatre war der Meinung gewesen, dass sie doch mehr Stil in die Sache bringen sollten. Und so hatten sie bei dem Museumsbahnverein eine alte Diesellok und wunderschön hergerichtete alte Wagons gemietet. Und von der Bahngesellschaft nur die Genehmigung eingeholt deren Schienennetz benutzen zu dürfen.

Unter dem Strich war es kaum teuerer gewesen, als das was ihre Vorgänger bezahlt hatten. Und auf der kurvenreichen Strecke waren sie auch nur unwesentlich langsamer. Aber im Gegensatz zu dem langweiligen Vorstadtszug der früher verwendet wurde, würden sie jetzt stilvoll in der ersten Klasse fahren. Die Wagons waren kitschig schön eingerichtet und außerdem spielten sie mit dieser Zugwahl auf die Tatsache an, dass es diesen Liebeszug schon mal vor 100 Jahren gegeben hatte. Im Grunde waren wohl die Geschichten von dem alten Liebeszug der Auslöser gewesen, diese Tradition wieder aufleben zu lassen.

In dem Moment kam Quatre aus dem kleinen, abgetrennten Kabuff – das wohl früher dem Schaffner als eine Art Arbeitsraum gedient hatte. Genau diesen Raum hatten Quatre und Duo zu ihrem Hauptquartier erkoren.

„Ich glaub wir sollten anfangen Quatre," erklärte Duo der ganz genau beobachtete, wie sich der Bahnsteig immer mehr füllte.

Quatre nickte kurz, dann klatschte er dreimal in die Hände. „Meine Herren, wir werden jetzt mit dem Einlass in die Wagons beginnen. Jeder von euch geht bitte zum ihm eingeteilten Wagon. Wie bereits besprochen, müsst ihr nicht nur die Eintrittskarten überprüfen, sondern bitte auch alle Taschen auf harte Alkoholika kontrollieren. Alles was über Sekt oder Wein hinausgeht wird bis zur Ankunft in Blackside konfisziert. Wenn eine der Damen protestiert, dann weist bitte auf unsere Geschäftsbedingungen hin, und darauf dass sie die Getränke ja nach der Zugfahrt wieder bekommen." Quatre strahlte absolutes Selbstbewusstsein aus, während er den 5 Männern die sie heute als Schaffner engagiert hatten noch einmal das ganze Prozedere erklärte.

Duo und Quatre hatten schon sehr früh für sich festgestellt, dass sie allein nicht in der Lage wären die Rolle als Zugbegleiter auszufüllen. Dazu wollten einfach viel zu viele Frauen mit dem Liebeszug nach Blackside. So hatten sie sich entschlossen noch ein paar Helfer vom der Museumseisenbahn als Schaffner zu engagieren. Jeder Wagon hatte jetzt einen Betreuer. Und dies würde ihnen beiden genug Zeit und Gelegenheit geben, währen der Fahrt als eine Art Animateur zur Verfügung zu stehen.

„Ok, dann kann es los gehen," erklärte Quatre noch einmal. Jeder von ihnen ging zu einer bestimmten Wagon Tür, und auf ein weiteres Zeichen – Quatre ließ auf einer Schaffnerpfeife ein fast markerschütterndes Geräusch erklingen – öffnete der Liebeszug seine Pforten.

Ein Raunen ging durch die wartende Menge. Danach war es für einen kurzen Augenblick still. Diesen Moment nutzte Quatre um über Lautsprecher ihre Kundinnen zu begrüßen. Duo musste ungewollt grinsen. Sein blonder Freund schien tatsächlich absoluten Spaß an dieser Aufgabe zu finden. Gar nicht schlecht dass zumindest einer von ihnen mit absolutem Enthusiasmus bei der Sache war. Nicht, dass sich Duo nicht auch ein wenig von der Begeisterung seines Freundes anstecken ließ.

Aber Duo hatte nicht genug Muße um darüber nachzudenken. Er ging auch zu einem der Eingänge und begann damit die aufgeregten Frauen in den Wagon einzulassen.

Dabei fiel ihm etwas sehr schnell auf. Die meisten Frauen hatten sich herausgeputzt als wenn sie zum Opernball gehen würden. Vielleicht nicht wirklich die beste Wahl, wenn man an die Lokalität dieser Feier dachte, aber eines konnte man zumindest sagen, sie hatten sich verdammt hübsch rausgeputzt.

Irgendwie widersprach das ein wenig dem Bild, dass sich Duo von den Frauen gemacht hatte, die es nötig hatten auf diese Art und Weise einen Mann zu finden. Er hatte fast erwartet nicht ganz so schöne Frauen zu treffen. Eher verzweifelte Mauerblümchen die nur so jemanden finden konnten.

Duo wurde klar, was für ein Vorurteil das war. Außerdem passte das ja auch gar nicht dazu, dass Q's Schwester hierbei auch schon mitgemacht hatte. Und man konnte über Iria sagen was man wollte, aber sicher nicht, dass sie ein hässliches Entlein war.

Und so viele Verzweifelte schien es auch nicht zu geben. Die meisten der Frauen lachten und witzelten und warfen ihm Blicke zu, die ihm nur zu deutlich machten, wie sich das letzte Stück Schokoladentorte in einer Diätklinik vorkommen musste. Aber über ein paar ziemlich eindeutige Anmachsprüche gingen die Frauen nicht hinaus. Und trotz allem schien eher der Spaß im Vordergrund zu stehen. Alles in Allem gab es vielleicht doch Chancen den heutigen Abend zu überstehen ohne das Pfefferspray verwenden zu müssen.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatten sich die Wagons gefüllt und anhand der eingesammelten Fahrkartenabschnitte konnten sie sehen, dass auch jede Frau an Bord war. Dies schien eines der wenigen Ereignisse zu sein, wo niemand zu spät kam.

Pünktlich konnten sie die Wagontüren schließen und dem Lokomotivführer ein Zeichen zum starten geben. Kaum fing der Zug an zu fahren, rollte beinah Ohrenbetäubender Jubel durch die Massen. Die Frauen lachten und schnatterten aufgeregt durcheinander.

Nachdem sie einige Augenblicke gefahren waren, schnappte sich Quatre das Mikrophon und begann seine kleine Begrüßungsrede. „Hallo Ladys. Willkommen im diesjährigen Liebeszug nach Blackside!"

Wieder grollte ein unbeschreiblicher Jubel durch die Sitzreihen. Die Frauen schienen fast außer sich, einige hüpften aufgeregt auf ihren Stühlen auf und nieder. So hatte Duo sich das ganze wirklich nicht vorgestellt. Das hier konnte leichter sein als befürchtet. Aber auch sehr viel schlimmer.

„Wie diejenigen die nicht zum ersten Mal bei diesem Event dabei sind vielleicht schon bemerkt haben, gibt es diesmal ein paar Veränderungen," erklärte Quatre weiter. Der Blonde war immer sehr gut bei so was. Auf seine höfliche, aber dennoch sehr bestimme Art schaffte er es immer wieder, dass ihm die Menschen bildlich gesprochen aus der Hand fraßen.

„Wir konnten diesmal diesen wunderschönen, originalgetreuen Zug für diese Fahrt mieten. Bitte achtet auf die Wagons. Das ist auch einer der Gründe wieso wir leider den harten Alkohol kurzfristig beschlagnahmen mussten. Aber keine Angst, ihr bekommt alles in Blackside wieder," und wirklich, Quatres sanfte Stimme schien auch diesmal wieder zu punkten, denn es gab nicht den geringsten Protest.

„Wir werden in ca. zwei Stunden Blackside erreichen. Rechtzeitig zum Beginn des Balles um 19:00. Und wie in den letzten Jahren wird der Zug um acht Uhr morgen früh wieder zurück fahren. Für diejenigen unter euch die nicht durchfeiern wollen, haben wir drei Schlafwagen dabei. Diese Wagons stehen euch allen zur Verfügung."

Bei dieser Aussage gab es erneuten Jubel. Nicht zu unrecht wie Duo fand, denn die Idee mit den Schlafwagen war wirklich nicht die schlechteste. Wenn es in den letzten Jahren immer wieder einen Kritikpunkt gegeben hatte, dann von Frauen, die nicht die ganze Nacht durchfeiern wollten. Und dann mitten im Nirgendwo ohne ein Hotel oder Pension – bis zum nächsten Morgen hatten durchhalten müssen.

Abschließend erklärte Quatre noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten über den Ablauf auf dem Ball. So würde z.B. das Barbecue sofort gestartet werden wenn der Zug Blackside erreichte. Auch das alle Getränke auf dem Ball im Preis für die Eintrittskarten schon enthalten waren, ließ die Stimmung höher schlagen. Und das die Laufstegshow schon um 19:30 losgehen würde.

Duo schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken. Knapp 100 Männer aus Blackside und Umgebung wollten sich auf dem Laufsteg präsentieren. Die ultimative Fleischbeschau. Sie hatten die Show extra früh angesetzt, damit die Stimmung nicht schon zu ausgelassen war, bevor das überhaupt anfangen konnte. Die armen Männer. Andererseits, niemand hatte sie gezwungen sich dafür freiwillig zu melden.

Die Fahrt verlief dann in etwa so, wie Duo es erwartet hatte. Es ging hoch her in den Sitzreihen. Die Stimmung war noch fröhlich, aber trotzdem schon ziemlich ausgelassen. Wie sollte das erst werden, wenn sie tatsächlich in Blackside angekommen waren?

Er bekam auch immer mehr Blicke zugeworfen, die seinen Fluchtinstinkt alarmierten, immer wieder fühlte er sich wie das letzte Schokoladentörtchen.

Er und Quatre patrouillierten die Gänge entlang und beantworteten immer wieder neue Fragen und zeigten dabei ihr bestes Lächeln. Immerhin waren sie Profis. Als Duo aber zum dritten Mal in den Hintern gekniffen wurde, fand er es an der Zeit mal eine kurze Pause zu machen.

Hastig verließ er – unter breitem Gejohle der Gäste – den Wagon. Er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, sich zu ihrem kleinen Hauptquartier durchzukämpfen, aber als er den Wagon verlassen hatte, realisierte er, dass zwischen diesem Wagon und dem nächsten eine Art Balkon existierte. Nicht das dies ein Problem darstellte, immerhin war er vorhin auch schon zwischen den zwei Wagons gewechselt. Aber die Tatsache, dass er sich jetzt draußen befand ließ ihn kurz innehalten. Er atmete tief durch, während die Landschaft langsam und zum Greifen nahe an ihm vorbei rauschte. Dieser Platz war fast noch besser als das Kabuff das sie Hauptquartier nannten.

„Machen Sie eine Pause vom Hühnerhaufen?" ertönte eine sanfte, aber dennoch leicht genervte Stimme.

Duo drehte sich verwundert um und erblickte auf der anderen Seite des Balkons eine Frau, die er seltsamerweise vorher übersehen hatte. „Ich brauchte etwas frische Luft," antworte er und setzte sofort sein geschäftliches Lächeln auf. „Und Sie?"

„Ich auch," erklärte sie. Hob dabei aber ihre linke Hand, so dass Duo die Zigarette zwischen ihren Fingern sehen konnte.

„Rauchen schadet der Gesundheit, Ma'am," witzelte er.

Die Frau rollte mit ihren Augen. Dabei wurde Duo erst bewusst was für ungewöhnliche Augenbrauen sie hatte. Neben den mehr als ungewöhnlichen Augenbrauen hatte sie langes weißblondes Haar, für das wohl so manche Frau vieles gegeben hätte. Und sie trug ein unheimlich eng anliegendes rotes Kleid, dass ihre Kurven mehr als zur Schau trug, und von dem Duo vermutete, dass er es vor einigen Wochen auf dem Cover einer der Modezeitschriften seiner Schwester gesehen hatte.

„Also angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich mich im Liebeszug nach Blackside befinde sollte ich vielleicht noch ein paar Zigaretten mehr rauchen. Könnte den Schmerz verringern," meinte die Frau ironisch. Dann lachte sie einmal trocken auf. „Nichts für ungut."

Duo musste unbewusst schmunzeln. Endlich jemand, der von diesem Liebeszug genauso viel hielt wie er. Das machte ihm die Frau gleich ungemein sympathisch. „Ganz meiner Meinung," erklärte er deshalb verschwörerisch. „Übrigens, ich bin Duo," er reichte ihr seine Hand.

„Dorothy," antwortete die blonde Frau, warf ihre Zigarette über die Balustrade und schüttelte Duos Hand. Dabei konnte Duo ziemlich genau die edlen Schmuckstücke sehen, die sie an ihren Fingern und um ihr Handgelenk trug.

Duos Neugierde war geweckt. Was machte diese klasse Frau hier in diesem Zug? Wenn das Kleid und der Schmuck echt waren, dann könnte sie es sich wahrscheinlich leisten den ganzen Zug zu kaufen. Was wollte sie in Blackside? Sie war garantiert keine von den verzweifelten die einen Mann finden wollten, aber sie wirkte auch nicht wie diejenigen, die sich aus der ganzen Sache einen Spaß machten. „Ich möchte Ihnen ja nicht zu nahe treten Dorothy. Aber was machen Sie hier?" fragte er deshalb ziemlich frei von der Leber weg.

„Bin ich so offensichtlich?" erwiderte sie.

Duo grinste. „Nun Dorothy, Sie wirken wie eine Frau von Welt. Wie eine Frau, die es nicht überleben würde, mehr als drei Tage nicht in eine Luxus Schuhboutique zu gehen. Hab ich nicht recht?" Auf Dorothys amüsiertes Lächeln sprach Duo weiter. „Also, was zum Geier treibt Sie nach Blackside?"

Die Blonde Frau lachte laut auf. „Du kannst mich ruhig duzen, wo du mich schon so gut durchschaut hast. Ich bin im Liebeszug aus Familiengründen."

Jetzt war es an Duos Stelle die Augenbrauen zu heben. „Familiengründe?" echote er.

Dorothy fuchtelte mit ihrer Hand in Richtung des Wagoninneren. „Ist dir beim Weg durch die Sitzreihen eine große Pinke Zuckerwatte aufgefallen?"

Duo runzelte mit der Stirn, doch dann drehte er sich um und blickte zurück. Und tatsächlich konnte er von hier eine Frau erkennen die über und über in pinken Tüll gehüllt war. Sie hatte blonde Haare und saß allein in ihrer Sitzreihe. Anders als die anderen Frauen im Wagon schien sie aber keinen Spaß zu haben. Sie lachte nicht und schwenkte auch keine Sektflasche. Stattdessen hatte sie ein paar Prospekte fest an die Brust gedrückt. Duo schätzte sie sofort als eine von den Verzweifelten ein.

„Das, ist meine Cousine Relena," erklärte Dorothy und steckte sich eine weitere Zigarette an. „Ich bin mitgekommen um etwas auf sie aufzupassen."

„Was ist ihr Problem?" fragte Duo ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Er wusste dass dies eine ziemlich blöde Frage war. Immerhin warum sollte jemand ein Problem haben, nur weil sie im Liebeszug saß. Aber der fast grimmige Gesichtsausdruck und die Wahl der Kleidung ließen Duo unbewusst schlucken.

„Problem," lachte Dorothy. „Das trifft es ziemlich genau. Weißt du Duo, meine Cousine ist einfach durchgeknallt. Nicht lebensfähig oder wie du es auch immer ausdrücken willst. Anstatt ihr Leben zu genießen stürzt sie sich von einem Fiasko ins andere. Immer will sie die Welt verändern. Erst war es der Umweltschutz, dann die Friedensbewegung jetzt ist es Esoterik. Ich will ja nicht sagen dass es falsch ist sich zu engagieren. Aber sie tut es aus den falschen Gründen. Wie gesagt, nachdem sie feststellen musste, dass sich die Welt nicht nach ihrem Willen beugt hat sie sich einem neuen Projekt verschrieben. Sie will eine Familie. Und eine Wahrsagerin hat ihr erklärt, dass sie ihren Traumprinzen auf dem Land finden wird. Und so sind wir hier im Liebeszug gelandet. Sie hat schon alles für die Hochzeit geplant, sogar schon alle Papiere beisammen. Wenn sie einen Dummen findet, dann wird sie ihn innerhalb der nächsten Woche vor den Altar zerren. Wahrscheinlich bevor dem Ärmsten aufgeht welche Dampfwalze ihn da gerade überfährt. Ich bin hier um das schlimmste zu verhindern."

„Oh," war alles was Duo da sagen konnte. Er bedauerte den armen Kerl jetzt schon.

* * *

„Was ist das?" fragte Heero erstaunt, als Wufei ihm eine Tafel mit der Zahl 21 in die Hand drückte.

Es war Samstagabend und nur noch knapp eine Stunde würde sie von diesem schrecklichen Ball der einsamen Herzen trennen. Sie hatten sich alle in Trowas Haus versammelt um dann gemeinsam in die Stadt zu fahren.

Heero gefiel es immer noch nicht, aber er würde sich seinem Schicksal nicht mehr erwehren. Vielleicht war Trowas Sicht der Dinge ja doch die beste Idee. Vielleicht könnte er dem Abend ja doch etwas Spaß abgewinnen. Immerhin gab es was zu essen, das nicht er selbst zubereitet hatte und die Getränke waren auch umsonst. Vielleicht war sogar die Musik in Ordnung. Er musste einfach nur daran denken, dass anders als all die anderen armen Kerle auf dem Ball, er niemanden beeindrucken musste.

Aus diesem Grund hatte er sich auch nicht sonderlich fein gemacht für heute Abend. OK, er trug eine schwarze Stoffhose und ein kobaltblaues Hemd, das seine Augen betonte, aber anders als Wufei hatte er sich nicht in ein Sakko geworfen. Das würde noch fehlen soviel Aufheben um den Liebeszug zu machen.

„Das ist deine Startzahl für die Laufstegshow," erklärte Wufei leichthin.

Heero, der gerade eine Colaflasche an den Mund angesetzt hatte, verschluckte sich fast. „Für die was?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Na für die Laufstegshow. Ich hab uns alle angemeldet. Diejenigen die bei der Show mitmachen haben die besten Chancen eine der Frauen abzubekommen. Das ist eine Tatsache."

„Wie läuft das ab?" fragte Trowa der auch eine Tafel in der Hand hielt.

„Jeder von uns geht einmal den Laufsteg auf und ab. Dabei wird ein Sprecher ein paar Einzelheiten zur Person verkünden. Das ist der perfekte Einstieg. So wissen die Frauen schon wie man heißt."

„Welche Einzelheiten?" fragte Heero vorsichtig.

„Na die, die ich bei der Anmeldung angegeben hab. Keine Angst Freunde, ich hab euch im besten Licht erscheinen lassen. Und jetzt lasst uns gehen, wir kommen sonst noch zu spät."

„Hn," grummelte Heero. Dann seufzte er tief und folgte seinen Freunden zu seinem Auto. Irgendwann und irgendwie würde er das Wufei heimzahlen müssen. Soviel stand fest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titel:** Der Liebeszug  
**Autor:** Laren aka Cyrrer  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank**: an die beste der besten: Zanna knuddel

OK, es ist etwas her seit dem letzten Kapitel, aber ich war auch im Urlaub. Sicher, Zanna und ich waren in den Wochen unheimlich fleißig – aber das werdet ihr erst zu Weihnachten zu sehen bekommen. Aus dem Grund haben in der letzten Zeit auch alle unsere anderen Geschichten brach gelegen. Aber das wird sich jetzt ändern. versprech

Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel

- - - -

Mit einem leisen Seufzer parkte Heero seinen Jeep auf einer Wiese vor der Stadt, die wohl wegen dem Liebeszug zu einem Parkplatz umfunktioniert worden war. Und wirklich es standen dort mehr Autos, als Heero je in Blackside zusammen gesehen hatte.

Er hatte sich angeboten zu fahren, mit dem Hintergedanken, dass er notfalls früher abhauen konnte. Das hatte den anderen aber nicht gepasst. Und so waren sie dann mit zwei Wagen gekommen. Damit auch wenn einer früher ging, die anderen beiden nicht in Blackside strandeten.

Heero seufzte noch einmal, dann schnappte er sich die vermaledeite Karte mit seiner Startnummer – ihm brannte es immer noch unter den Nägeln es Wufei dafür heimzuzahlen. Was hatte sich sein Freund nur dabei gedacht? Aber jetzt gab es wohl kein Zurück mehr. Und irgendwie würde er den Abend schon überstehen, dass hoffte er zumindest.

Nachdem er aus dem Jeep ausgestiegen war, stellte er sich neben Trowa und Wufei. „Na, dann wollen wir mal!" erklärte sein Chinesischer Freund mit Aufregung in der Stimme.

Heero schüttelte leicht verwundert seinen Kopf. Inzwischen hatte er zwar akzeptiert, dass Wufei sich wirklich auf diesen Ball der einsamen Herzen freute, aber dass er derart aus dem Häuschen war? Das war eindeutig nicht normal. Und Trowa schien das auch zu finden, denn er zwinkerte Heero belustig zu.

Gemeinsam gingen sie dann in Richtung Festplatz. Und es war tatsächlich unglaublich, wieviel Trubel heute in Blackside herrschte. Und das obwohl der Liebeszug noch gar nicht angekommen war. Aber trotzdem schien ganz Blackside und noch die gesamte Bevölkerung der umliegenden Ortschaften heute auf den Beinen zu sein. Steve hatte vor seinem Pub sogar etliche Holzbänke und Tische aufgestellt und schien das Geschäft seines Lebens zu machen. Entweder durch junge Männer wie Heero, die sich noch Mut für diesen Ball antrinken mussten, oder von amüsierten Zuschauern die gemütlich miterleben wollten, wie ganz Blackside zum Tollhaus wurde.

Als sie dann endlich das Festzelt erreicht hatten – was gar nicht so einfach war, schließlich waren sie nicht die einzigen die dorthin unterwegs waren – wusste Heero nicht ob er erleichtert oder nervös sein sollte. Aber dann beschloss er endlich diese gemischten Gefühle beiseite zu schieben. Wahrscheinlich hatte Trowa Recht mit der Einstellung die dieser dem Ball gegenüber brachte. Er sollte jetzt am besten einfach mit der Menge mitgehen und sich schlicht und ergreifend amüsieren. Selbst wenn die Frauen aus der Stadt schrecklich waren, so sah Heero doch genügend Bekannte in der Menge, mit denen er schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesprochen hatte. Es würde also nicht nur langweilig werden.

Um das Festzelt herum war ein relativ weitläufiges Gelände eingezäunt. Dorthinein kamen sie erst, nachdem sie an einem der vielen Eingänge ihre Eintrittskarte vorgezeigt hatten. Diese war erstaunlich günstig gewesen dafür, dass sie auch freies Essen und Trinken auf dem Gelände beinhaltete. Aber Heero hatte gehört, dass die Frauen sehr viel mehr für ihre Karten zahlen mussten. Geschah ihnen ganz Recht fand Heero.

Das Zelt selbst stand auf dem Holzpodest, dessen Aufbau Heero ja vor einer Woche beobachtet hatte. Sah nach solider Arbeit aus, auch wenn es heute nicht regnete und der Grund für diesen Bodenschutz also nicht vorhanden war. Vor dem Zelt gab es auch eine lange Theke und einen riesigen Grillplatz, der schon gut von den Blacksider Junggesellen besucht wurde. „Ist das alles?" fragte Heero erstaunt.

Wufei – der sich wie der absolute Experte aufführte – schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht. In den letzten Jahren gab es auch noch Theken und Essensausgaben im Zelt. Sie wollen einfach dass es sich später ein bisschen mehr verläuft. Und das die Leute zum Reden und sich besser kennen lernen rausgehen können. Kommt, lasst uns reingehen."

Eines musste Heero zugeben als er das große Zelt betrat – er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben ein derart großes Festzelt gesehen. Es schien jetzt nicht mehr abwegig, dass sich hier später Hunderte von Leuten tummeln würden. In der Mitte des Zeltes konnte er den gefürchteten Laufsteg sehen. Am Rand gab es viele kleine Tische mit Stühlen und auch noch die Theken für Essen und Trinken. Und in einer der hinteren Ecken sah er dann auch den Podest wo später die verschiedenen Bands spielen sollten. Er hatte gehört, dass der Veranstalter diesmal nicht nur Musiker aus der Stadt engagiert hatte, sondern dass auch eine lokale Band auftreten würde. Das würde die Stimmung sicher noch extra anheizen.

Da im Moment noch keine Schlangen an den Tresen waren, holten sie sich zuerst etwas zu trinken. Heero gönnte sich – genau wie seine Freunde – eine Flasche Bier. Zwar würde er später noch fahren müssen, aber jetzt würde ihm ein Bier sicher gut tun. Seine angespannten Nerven etwas beruhigen und ihn entspannen.

Sie prosteten sich zu und dann führte Wufei sie direkt in die Mitte zum Laufsteg. „Wie geht das eigentlich vonstatten?" fragte Heero.

„Es ist ganz einfach," erklärte Wufei. „Sobald deine Nummer aufgerufen wird, steigst du auf den Laufsteg und gehst bis zum Ende und wieder zurück. Langsam gehen, nicht rennen," fügte er noch hinzu.

„Hn," sagte Heero. Das hörte sich nicht allzu kompliziert an. „Und dann?"

Wufei zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist eigentlich schon alles. Während du auf dem Laufsteg bist, wird dein Name und ein paar Infos über dich verkündet. Das gibt den Onnas die Gelegenheit dich schon zu begutachten bevor der Ball wirklich losgeht. Und es scheint die Chancen bei den Frauen wirklich zu erhöhen. Fast alle die in den letzten Jahren hier ihre Ehefrauen gefunden haben, waren auf dem Laufsteg."

Heero rollte mit den Augen. Er hatte ja nun nicht wirklich vor hier jemanden zu finden. Aber da Wufei sie nun einmal angemeldet hatte blieb ihm nichts anders übrig, als eine gute Mine zum bösen Spiel zu machen.

„Welche Startnummern habt ihr?" fragte Trowa und hielt seine hoch. „Ich hab 34."

„Oh, dann ist Heero der erste. Ich hab 52," sagte Wufei. „Aber wir werden trotzdem recht zügig hintereinander drankommen. Man ist weniger als eine Minute auf dem Steg. Und es gibt genügend Feiglinge die noch im letzten Moment kneifen."

Heero fand, dass wenn schon normale Männer vor dieser Sache kniffen, dann hatte er erst Recht allen Grund. Aber er behielt diesen Gedanken für sich.

Es hätte sowieso keinen Sinn gemacht etwas zu sagen, denn in diesem Moment ertönte der laute Pfiff einer Lokomotive. „Oh, die Onnas sind da!" erklärte Wufei aufgeregt. Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr. Der Liebeszug hatte Blackside erreicht.

- - -

Als sich der Liebeszug Blackside pünktlich näherte, begann die Stimmung leicht überzuschwappen. Die Frauen wurden unheimlich aufgeregt, viele holten aus ihren Handtaschen noch einmal kleine Spiegel hervor um zu prüfen ob sie immer noch gut aussahen. Und der Geräuschpegel stieg unaufhörlich. Alles in allem wirkte es wie ein aufgeregter Hühnerhaufen, aber was anderes hatte Duo auch gar nicht erwartet.

Insgesamt war die Fahrt aber sogar ruhiger gewesen, als er befürchtet hatte. OK, ihm war relativ oft in den Hintern gekniffen worden, aber das war es dann auch schon. Da hätte auch schlimmeres passieren können. Aber vielleicht hatten auch die zwei Pausen, die er mit Dorothy draußen an der frischen Luft gemacht hatte, geholfen. Sie war definitiv eine Frau mit spitzer Zunge, mit der man sich sehr gut unterhalten konnte.

Quatre hatte kurz vorher noch eine seiner Ansagen gemacht, und als der Zug dann endlich in den traurigen Bahnhof von Blackside einfuhr herrschte zwar ein reges Durcheinander im Zug, aber es ging trotzdem halbwegs zivilisiert zu, als sich die Türen öffneten und die Frauen herausstürmten.

Das war einer der heikelsten Momente am heutigen Abend, und Duo, Quatre und ihre Helfer hatten alle Hände voll zu tun die Frauen in die Richtung des Festzeltes zu dirigieren. Es war kein weiter Weg, höchstens 200m und zum Glück war auch schon vom Bahnhof – wirklich die zwei einsamen Schienenstränge und das Abstellgleis verdienten den Namen eigentlich nicht – aus der Festplatz weithin sichtbar. Und so machte sich der große Pulk laut schnatternd und vibrierend vor Vorfreude auf den Weg.

Neugierig blickte sich Duo um. Der Ort schien wirklich so schlimm zu sein, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, aber nach dem grandiosen Bahnhof war das keine sonderliche Überraschung. Die Häuser sahen zwar ordentlich aus, aber sie waren genau das, einfache Häuser. Kein Kino, kein Supermarkt, keine Disco. Duo fragte sich, was die Einwohner von Blackside wohl machten, wenn sie keinen Liebeszug als Unterhaltung hatten. Wahrscheinlich vor Langeweile vorm Fernseher hocken. Kein Wunder, dass der größte Teil der Jugendlichen die Landflucht antrat sobald sie alt genug waren. Hier würde Duo um nichts in der Welt begraben sein.

Der Pulk erreichte mehr oder weniger geordnet den Festplatz. Dort angekommen musste Duo erst einmal anerkennend pfeifen. Das sah schon beeindruckend aus. Er selbst hatte sich nicht um diesen Part der Vorbereitung kümmern können da er noch zwei andere Events betraut hatte. Aber Quatre hatte wie immer hervorragende Arbeit geleistet. Und auch für ein perfektes Timing gesorgt, denn über dem ganzen Platz hing der angenehme Duft von Essen. Etwas das wohl nicht nur Duo aufgefallen war, denn er konnte etliche Damen sehen, die sich gleich an den Grills anstellten um sich zu stärken. Und dort auch schon ins Gespräch mit dem einen oder anderen Blacksider kam. Das lief doch alles besser als erwartet.

Jemand stupste Duo auf die Schulter, als er sich umdrehte sah er Dorothy die ihn mit einem schrägen Lächeln bedachte. „Ich stürz mich jetzt ins Gewühl und pass auf das Relena nicht über einen armen Trottel herfällt," erklärte sie. Dann fügte sich noch ein verschmitztes, „Viel Glück," hinzu und verschwand in der Menge.

Bei dem Gedanken an Dorothys Cousine schwante Duo böses. Hoffentlich konnte Dorothy sie tatsächlich zur Räson bringen. Auf jeden Fall hatte er Quatre auch schon auf die in pink gekleidete Frau aufmerksam gemacht. Damit sie zur Not eingreifen konnten.

Duo schnupperte noch einmal den herrlichen Grillduft, dann machte er sich auf die Suche nach seinem Partner, wofür er allerdings nur wenige Momente benötigte. Quatre war in einem relativ großen Pulk von Frauen, die um ihn herumwirbelten und die mit ihm lachten und scherzten. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, fraßen sie ihm praktisch aus der Hand. Aber das hatte seinen guten Grund, befand Duo, schließlich hatte Quatre sieben Schwestern und wusste deshalb wie man eine Horde Frauen bändigte.

Duo bahnte sich seinen Weg und dann stand er auch schon neben seinem Freund. „Sieht alles gut aus," sagte er zu ihm.

Quatre schenkte ihm sein strahlendes Lächeln. „Das hab ich dir doch gleich gesagt." Er warf ein Blick auf seine Uhr. „Die Laufstegshow wird in knapp einer halben Stunde beginnen. Du kannst dir gerne noch kurz was zu Essen besorgen. Solang du rechtzeitig dort bist um unseren Gästen zu erklären was sie zu tun haben."

„Danke Q," grinste Duo und schon drehte er sich in Richtung Tresen um. Während des Weges konnte er zum ersten Mal so richtig die ganze Atmosphäre in sich aufnehmen. Die zwei Gruppen hatten sich erstaunlich schnell und gut gemischt. Überall sah er Männer und Frauen im Gespräch. Es wurde gelacht und geflirtet. So wie es jetzt aussah, würde der Ball der nach der Laufstegshow begann zu einem vollen Erfolg werden. Vielleicht hatte Quatre ja Recht und es war eine gute Idee diesen Auftrag anzunehmen. Lukrativ war es auf jeden Fall.

Aber nicht nur die Atmosphäre nahm Duo auf seinem Weg in sich auf. Er konnte es nicht sein lassen und bedachte die männliche Bevölkerung mit dem einen oder anderen interessierten Blick. Quatre hatte nicht übertrieben, einige der Landjungen sahen zum Anbeißen aus. Und nur weil Duos durch und durch ein Profi war, konnte er sich davon abhalten ihnen hinterher zu sabbern. Schließlich waren sie alle tabu, aber zum Glück war Schaufensterbummeln nicht verboten.

Den Burger den er am Grill ergatterte hatte er recht schnell gegessen, so dass er nur noch die Flasche mit Wasser in der Hand hielt, als er beim Laufsteg ankam. Dort warteten schon die ersten aufgeregten Herren der Schöpfung auf ihn. Sie hatten wohl die niedrigsten Startnummern und waren begierig darauf dass es endlich losging. Schnell erklärte Duo ihnen noch einmal die Prozedur, und dann war es auch schon soweit.

Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass Quatre die Ansagen machen würde. Deshalb stand der kleine Blonde oben auf dem Laufsteg im Scheinwerferlicht und lächelte gewinnend in die Menge. Nach viel Gejohle und Gekreische beruhigte sich die Menge soweit, dass sie tatsächlich anfangen konnten und Duo winkte den ersten Mann auf den Laufsteg.

Alles klappte so, wie sie es sich überlegt hatten. Die Männer gingen mehr oder weniger sicher über den Laufsteg und ließen sich begutachten. Es gab immer mal wieder anerkennende Pfiffe und auch mal den einen oder anderen obszönen Kommentar. Aber im Großen und Ganzen lief alles gut ab, nur dass einige der Männer nach ihrem Auftritt eher einer Tomate glichen als alles andere. Duo konnte sich nicht helfen, er fand das irgendwie ganz amüsant.

Dann kam die Nummer 21 und Duo meinte ihm würde der Atem stillstehen. Der Typ sah einfach zum Anbeißen aus. Zwar war er relativ schlicht gekleidet, aber sein Körperbau war umwerfend und seine ungebändigten braunen Haare ließen

Duos Finger jucken, er würde die Mähne nur zu gerne noch mehr durcheinander bringen. Dabei trug der junge Mann einen eher gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau, der ihn kühl und über den Dingen stehend wirken ließ, etwas das ihn für Duo nur noch interessanter machte. Das war der erste Teilnehmer, bei dem er sich wirklich auch die Show ansah und nicht nur darauf achtete den nächsten vorzubereiten.

Duo hätte schwören können, dass der junge Mann einen tiefen Seufzer ausstieß, bevor er auf den Laufsteg ging, doch dann wurde Duo von etwas viel wichtigerem abgelenkt. Die Rückansicht des jungen Mannes war nämlich noch viel aufregender, denn er hatte einen derart tollen Hintern, dass Duos Augen und seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit darauf gelenkt wurden. Das war ein Hintern, vor dem Duo hätte niederknien können – um dann allerlei interessante Dinge zu tun.

Duo schalt sich einen Narren, denn was nützte es schon einem Kerl hinterher zu hecheln, der hier war um die Frau seines Lebens zu finden? Vergebliche Liebesmüh. Aber das hielt Duo trotzdem nicht davon ab den Auftritt des jungen Mannes sehr genau zu beobachten.

„Die Nummer 21 ist Heero. Heero ist dreißig Jahre alt und lebt allein mit seinem Hund auf seiner Farm. Er liebt die Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit, würde sie aber gerne mit einer verständnisvollen Frau teilen."

Heero, der Name passte. Und scheinbar war es nicht nur Duos Eindruck, dass Heero absolut heiß war, auch die anwesenden Frauen die den Laufsteg umlagerten schienen es so zu sehen. Er erntete den größten Applaus und die meisten Pfiffe von allen.

Als Heero wieder vom Laufsteg heruntereilte schien er in sich hinein zu fluchen. Irgendwie fand Duo das amüsant. Mit soviel Aufmerksamkeit hatte der junge Mann wohl nicht gerechnet. Fast fluchtartig bahnte Heero sich seinen Weg aus dem Pulk.

Duo hatte allerdings nicht mehr viel Zeit ihm hinterher zu blicken, denn schon wartete der nächste Kandidat auf seine Chance und Duo musste sich auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren.

Das nächste Mal, dass ihm etwas aus seiner Konzentration riss, war als ein großgewachsener junger Mann auf dem Steg stand. Aber nicht weil Duo ihn besonders attraktiv fand – auch wenn er sicherlich sehr gut aussah – sondern weil der Typ nur Augen für Quatre hatte. Der schien sich einzig und allein auf Quatre zu konzentrieren und ihn fast mit Blicken aufzusaugen. Und das schien auch Duos Freund aufgefallen zu sein, denn um Quatres Nase herum hatte sich eine sehr leichte Röte gebildet. Interessant das ganze. Duo grinste breit und nahm sich vor seinen Freund damit später so richtig schön aufzuziehen.

- - -

Heero war kurz davor in den Boden zu versinken. Als wenn es nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre dass er auf diesen schrecklichen Ball gehen musste und dann sogar noch auf diese Fleischbeschau auf dem Laufsteg. Doch dann hatte Wufei auch noch den schrecklichsten Schwachsinn über ihn verkünden lassen. Wie kam sein Freund nur dazu? Einzig und allein der Gedanke, dass es allen anderen nicht besser ging hielt ihn davon ab Wufei gleich an Ort und Stelle zu töten.

Aber die ganze Erfahrung der letzten Minuten würde er trotzdem nicht so schnell vergessen. Er hatte sich da oben im Rampenlicht einfach schrecklich gefühlt. Und als dann die Pfiffe und obszönen Rufe anfingen war er wirklich kurz davor gewesen alle Anwesenden mit seinem Deathglare zu bedenken. Und er wunderte sich, wieso es so viele Männer gab, die hierbei mitmachten. Das war kein Spaß mehr – zumindest nicht nach Heeros Maßstäben. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt schon nach Hause gefahren.

Es gab nur zwei Dinge die ihn davon abhielten. Zum einen war es viel zu früh um dieser Veranstaltung schon den Rücken zu kehren, zum anderen wollte er auch sehen wie sich seine Freunde machten.

Trowa kam ja relativ schnell hinter ihm so dass Heero nicht lange warten musste. Im Gegensatz zu ihm schien sich Trowa dort oben auf dem Laufsteg auch halbwegs wohl zu fühlen. Oder es konnte daran liegen, dass sein schweigsamer Freund mit seinen Gedanken bei etwas ganz anderem war. Heero konnte nur zu genau erkennen, dass Trowa weder auf die Menge noch auf die Ansage – die auch mal wieder nur Müll enthielt – achtete. Sondern sich vollkommen auf den Ansager konzentrierte. Heero rollte mit den Augen. Das war ja so klar, dass Trowa sich von dem Blonden würde ablenken lassen. Schließlich war der genau Trowas Typ. Hoffentlich bemerkte das niemand sonst. Aber dem Jubel nach zu schließen, den Trowa mit seinem Auftritt erreichte hatte es keiner gesehen.

Ein paar Momente später stand Trowa neben Heero, seinen Blick immer noch direkt auf den Ansager gerichtet. „Das hat Spaß gemacht," verkündete er.

Heero rollte erneut mit den Augen. „Hast du überhaupt mitbekommen, was Wufei da über dich hat verkünden lassen?"

„Ähm… nein," zuckte Trowa mit den Schultern. „Ist doch auch egal."

Heero seufzte, von seinem Freund würde er wohl keine Unterstützung erhalten. Gespannt wartete Heero darauf, dass Wufei endlich an der Reihe wäre. Danach könnten sie vielleicht endlich sich etwas aus dem größten Gewühl entfernen. Heero meinte nämlich immer noch alle Blicke auf sich zu spüren. Etwas, dass ihm mehr als unangenehm war.

Endlich war es soweit und Wufeis Auftritt rückte näher. Doch nach der 51 kam erst einmal niemand auf den Laufsteg. Heero runzelte schon verwundert die Stirn und fragte sich, was mit seinem Freund geschehen sein mochte. Bis zu dem Moment, wo der Ansager dann verkündete, „Oh, es schient so als wenn Nr. 52 kalte Füße bekommen hat. Machen wir also weiter mit Nr. 53."

Heero kochte vor Wut. Wufei hatte gekniffen? Wufei, der ihnen diese ganze Sache erst eingebrockt hatte? Derselbe Wufei der vorhin noch großspurig über diejenigen hergezogen war die sich nicht auf den Laufsteg trauten? Es brodelte in Heero. Er liebte Wufei als Freund doch das schrie nach Rache. Nach gemeiner, heimtückischer Rache. Und Heero hatte auch schon die perfekte Idee.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titel:** Der Liebeszug  
**Autor:** Laren  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** an die beste der besten: Zanna knuddel

So, diesmal ging es doch recht schnell, oder?

Freut mich, dass euch diese kleine Geschichte so langsam aber sicher ans Herz wächst. Hoffentlich habt ihr auch mit diesem Kapitel viel Spaß.

* * *

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später gesellte sich Wufei dann auch endlich wieder zu ihnen. Angeblich hatte er plötzlich auf die Toilette gehen müssen und deshalb seinen großen Auftritt verpasst. Nicht einmal Wufei schien von dieser Ausrede überzeugt zu sein, denn er blickte die ganze Zeit verschämt auf den Boden.

Natürlich hätte es durchaus sein können, dass er plötzlich das Festzelt hätte verlassen müssen. Aber wenn es tatsächlich nicht nur darum hätte gehen sollen sich vor der ultimativen Fleischbeschau zu verdrücken, dann hätte er jetzt zu den Organisatoren gehen können und sie bitten ihn jetzt noch einmal reinzuschieben. Immerhin sollte die Laufstegshow noch ein wenig andauern. Aber das tat Wufei nicht.

Eigentlich hätte Heero seinem besten Freund hier und jetzt die Leviten lesen und ihn langsam und genüsslich erwürgen sollen. Nicht nur dass er sich gedrückt hatte, sondern dass er auch so eine absolut lächerliche Ausrede verwendete war unglaublich. Und das von einem Gerechtigkeitsfanatiker wie Wufei! Aber die absolute Zerknirschtheit die der junge Chinese an den Tag legte hielt ihn doch davon ab. Es war nur zu ersichtlich, dass Wufei selbst am besten wusste was für einen Unsinn er hier veranstaltet hatte. Also ließ Heero noch einmal Gnade vor Recht ergehen. Natürlich würde er sich trotzdem an seinem Freund rächen, das war mal klar. Wo er sich doch schon so einen schönen Plan ausgedacht hatte.

Und so standen die drei Freunde im Festzelt, tranken aus ihren Bierflaschen und beobachteten den Rest der Laufstegshow. Die Veranstalter zogen das Programm recht zügig durch und nur knapp eine Viertelstunde später wurde auch schon der letzte arme Trottel über den Steg gehetzt. Danach begann fast augenblicklich im hinteren Teil des Zeltes eine Band zu spielen. Und mehr oder weniger schnell begannen auch die ersten Pärchen zu tanzen.

Heero betrachtete das ganze Gewühl mit gemischten Gefühlen. Er fragte sich wirklich was er hier sollte. Trowa hatte ihm die ganze Zeit versichert, dass sie trotz allem irgendwie Spaß auf dem Ball haben würden, und so hatte Heero sich auch schon darauf gefreut mit seinem Freund alles zu beobachten und entsprechend zu kommentieren. Aber Trowa war im Moment – eigentlich schon seit seinem Auftritt auf dem Laufsteg – mit etwas anderem beschäftigt. Heero erkannte nur zu genau, dass sein Freund den blonden Jungen Mann immer noch mit den Augen verfolgte, jede Bewegung des anderen praktisch aufsog.

Heero seufzte, auf eine intelligente Konversation mit Trowa brauchte er jetzt wirklich nicht zu hoffen. Nicht dass Trowa normalerweise sehr gesprächig war, aber sonst hörte er zumindest zu!

Mit Wufei als Unterhaltung brauchte Heero auch nicht zu rechnen. Der stand immer noch mit puterrotem Kopf neben ihnen und schien seinen Blick noch nicht einmal vom Holzboden erheben zu können. Heero nahm einen weiteren Schluck und rollte mit seinen Augen. Das versprach jetzt ja wirklich langweilig zu werden.

Gelangweilt ließ Heero deshalb seinen Blick über den Rest der Festgesellschaft wandern. Es gab tatsächlich schon etliche Tanzpaare und es war schon irgendwie belustigend zu beobachten wie einige der Blacksider Junggesellen sich am Tanzen versuchten. Verdammt, wie gern würde Heero jetzt ein paar bissige Bemerkungen darüber machen und von Trowa oder Wufei einen Lacher ernten.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf etwas, mit dem er nicht wirklich hier gerechnet hatte. Und Heero musste seine ganze Willenskraft aufbringen um nicht plötzlich mit heraushängender Zunge dazustehen. Der Anblick war aber auch zu interessant.

Denn inmitten dieser Horde von wild gewordenen Onnas und hoffnungsvollen Junggesellen konnte er einen Mann erkennen der genau Heeros Typ war. Groß, schlank und unglaublich lange Haare. Heero schluckte schwer. Wenn er so jemanden in einer Bar in der Stadt erspähen würde, dann würde er sofort alles dransetzen um mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen. Aber hier?

Es war niemand den Heero kannte, nicht einmal vom sehen, also schloss er daraus, dass er zum Organisationsteam gehörte, genau wie der Blondschopf den Trowa ja so faszinierend fand. Aber das bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass Heero jetzt wie Trowa wie eine Statue rumstehen würde. So wie der Langhaarige von Frauen umzingelt wurde und mit praktisch jeder flirtete, war es sowieso vergebliche Liebesmüh. Verdammt sie waren hier auf einem Ball der einsamen Herzen für Männlein und Weiblein!

Heero zwang sich praktisch seinen Blick von dem umwerfenden Kerl abzuwenden. Er würde sich hier jetzt nicht lächerlich machen. Zumindest nicht lächerlicher als sowieso schon. Am besten er lenkte sich irgendwie ab. Es wurde sowieso Zeit, dass er weiter an seiner Rache arbeitete. Er musste nur noch die richtige Person dafür finden.

Doch gerade als er sich daran machen wollte, den Raum nach etwaigen Kandidatinnen zu durchforsten, da bemerkte er wie plötzlich eine junge Frau vor ihm stand und ihn mit leuchtenden Augen anlächelte.

Das erste was Heero außer diesen Augen auffiel, war dass das Mädchen vollkommen in Pink gehüllt war. Sie sah aus wie eine übergroße rosa Zuckerwatte. Doch dann trat sich Heero selbst in den Hintern, so ein Gedanke schickte sich einfach nicht, mochte er auch noch so wahr sein. Heero nickte kurz und sagte ein knappes, „Guten Abend."

Daraufhin fing die junge Frau fas unkontrolliert an zu giggeln. Heero rollte wieder mit den Augen. Dann bemerkte er, dass die Frau wahrscheinlich wollte, dass er sie zum Tanzen aufforderte. Das verwirrte ihn, konnte sie ihn nicht einfach fragen, statt hier kichernd rumzustehen? Das hier war schließlich kein offizieller Ball wo eine Damenwahl extra angesagt werden musste, so wie Heero das bei den anderen tanzenden Paaren mitgekriegt hatte, waren hier sowieso eher die Frauen diejenigen, die die Männer ansprachen.

Plötzlich kriegte er einen kurzen Stoß in die Rippen. „Bitte sie zum Tanz," erklärte Wufei leise.

Heero seufzte wieder, aber dann war es ihm eh egal. Ein Tanz konnte nicht schaden, würde ihn vielleicht sogar von allem ablenken. Außerdem vielleicht würde er so schneller die richtige Person für seine Rache finden. Deshalb reichte er der jungen Frau die Hand. „Wollen wir vielleicht tanzen?" fragte er.

Sie fing an zu strahlen, kicherte wieder und ihre Augenlieder flatterten, als wenn sie in eine Steckdose gegriffen hätte. „Oh, mein Held!" erklärte sie seufzend und Heero wusste dass er einen großen Fehler begangen hatte.

* * *

Soweit schien bisher alles glatt gelaufen zu sein. Reibungsloser, als dass Duo es für möglich gehalten hatte. Die Laufstegshow war gut angekommen und schon nach nur wenigen Liedern war die Tanzfläche gut gefüllt. Überall konnte man Gelächter hören. Die meisten Teilnehmer am Ball der einsamen Herzen schienen sich zu amüsieren.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten hatte sich auch eine große Traube von Verehrerinnen an Duos Fußstapfen geklammert. Das passierte ihm eigentlich auf jedem Fest. Ganz wie es Duos Art war, lachte und flirtete er mit allen und schaffte es nach und nach sie in Richtung der Blacksider Junggesellen zu schieben. Immer schön höflich zu den Gästen, das war sein Erfolgsrezept.

Immer wieder ließ er seinen Blick über alle Gäste schweifen, versuchte so zu sehen ob es irgendwo zu Problemen kommen könnte. Aber es schienen sich wirklich alle gut zu amüsieren. Dann bemerkte er, dass dieser knackige Typ von der Laufstegshow jetzt mit dem pinken Monster tanzte. Duo schüttelte sich. Zwar kannte er Relena nicht persönlich, aber das was Dorothy ihm über ihre Cousine erzählte hatte, reichte aus um Duo großes Mitleid mit dem jungen Mann empfinden zu lassen.

Er nahm sich vor, das weiter im Auge zu behalten. Ein Tanz war soweit noch nicht schlimm, Hauptsache niemand wurde in diese Hochzeitsfalle gelockt. Vielleicht sollte er den Mann nachher mal vorsorglich warnen? Das hatte natürlich gar nichts damit zu tun, dass er ihn gerne noch einmal von nahem sehen wollte.

Dann schalt sich Duo einen großen Idioten und machte sich stattdessen auf, seinen Partner zu finden. Quatre stand immer noch in der Nähe des Laufsteges und er hatte auch immer noch diesen leichten Rotschimmer im Gesicht. Duo musste unbewusst grinsen. „Was ist los?" neckte er seinen Freund.

Quatre wurde noch eine Spur röter. „Er beobachtet mich immer noch," sagte er beinah verhuscht.

„Wer?" neckte Duo, obwohl er genau wusste, wenn Quatre meinte. Die Reaktion seines Freundes auf dem Laufsteg war ja nur zu eindeutig gewesen.

„Na die Nr. 34," erklärte Quatre. „Was mach ich jetzt nur?"

Das erstaunte Duo nun schon. Quatre war nämlich alles, nur kein Kind von Traurigkeit. Im Gegenteil, er liebte es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und hatte meistens so viele Bewunderer wie Finger an der Hand, wenn er privat ausging. Und normalerweise war Quatre eher ein Verfechter von ‚Angriff ist die Beste Verteidigung'. Dass er sich hier damit begnügte scheue Blicke hin und her zu werfen war definitiv nicht Quatres normales Verhalten. „Sprich ihn an," erklärte Duo deshalb auch.

„Meinst du wirklich?" gab Quatre zurück.

Duo musste jetzt wirklich mit den Augen rollen. Was war denn in seinen Freund gefahren? So kannte er ihn ja gar nicht. „Also Q. So wie ich die Sache sehe, hat dein großer, dunkler, schweigsamer Verehrer noch nicht für eine Sekunde seine Augen von dir genommen. Diese Party und alle anwesenden Jungesellinnen scheinen ihn nicht im Mindesten zu interessieren. Also los, sprich ihn an. Es ist ja nicht so, als wenn du einer Kundin jemandem wegnehmen würdest." Dabei lachte sich Duo innerlich halb tot. Das er es noch einmal erleben durfte, dass Quatre, der große Manipulator, verschüchtert war.

„Ich glaub du hast Recht," erklärte jetzt auch Q. Seine Schüchternheit schien plötzlich wie weggeflogen zu sein und er sprach wieder mit seiner Ich-kam-ich-sah-ich-siegte-Stimme. Wenn Quatre etwas haben wollte, dann bekam er es auch.

Duo sah seinem Freund für einen Augenblick grinsend hinterher. Dann schaute er sich wieder bei den tanzenden Paaren um. Hoffentlich war Nr. 21 inzwischen aus den Fängen der rosa Pest entronnen.

* * *

Eines war Heero sehr schnell klar geworden – Relena, das Mädchen mit dem er gerade tanzte – war sicherlich nicht die Richtige für seinen Racheplan. Das hatte nicht einmal Wufei verdient.

Schon nach zehn Sekunden wusste Heero, dass er einen sehr großen Fehler begannen hatte, als er die junge Frau zum Tanzen aufgefordert hatte. Nach zwanzig Sekunden suchte er verzweifelt nach Möglichkeiten ihr zu entkommen und nach dreißig Sekunden hatte er sein Gehör soweit abgeschaltet, dass er ihr grenzdebiles Gebabbel nicht mehr ertragen musste.

Es war einfach schrecklich, sie hatte die ganze Zeit nur gekichert und ihm die wohl albernsten Blicke zugeworfen die man sich nur denken konnte. Wahrscheinlich sollte es verführerisch wirken, aber auf Heero machte es eher den Eindruck einer Mondkuh auf Drogen. Außerdem bestand sie darauf ihn ‚mein Held' zu nennen, ein schreckliches Wortspiel – sie hatte aus seinem Namen erst ‚Hero' und dann ‚mein Held' gemacht. Heero biss die Zähne fest zusammen und hoffte darauf, dass der Tanz recht bald vorbei gehen würde.

„Ich finde es wichtig eine Familie zu gründen, findest du nicht auch?" fragte sie ohne wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten. „Das ist überhaupt das schönste im Leben, sich um eine Familie zu kümmern. Jede Frau sollte ihr möglichstes tun um ihrem Mann und ihren Kindern ein wunderbares Heim zu bereiten. Wenn wir alle uns nur darum kümmern würden, dann wäre die Welt ein besserer Ort. Es würde sicherlich keine Kriege und keine Katastrophen mehr geben."

Heero hatte das Gefühl, dass sich sein Gehirn verflüssigte und versuchte aus seinen Ohren herauszulaufen. Das waren ja schreckliche Ansichten die sie da von sich gab. Nicht einmal Wufei war derart verbohrt. Ob er sie vielleicht doch Wufei vorstellen sollte? Um ihm zu zeigen wie schwachsinnig seine Ansichten waren? Aber das hatte der andere wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht verdient.

Relena schien wirklich nicht zu bemerken, dass ihr Tanzpartner ihr überhaupt nicht zuhörte und plapperte weiter: „Diese angeblich so emanzipierten Frauen sind doch im Grunde alles Verräterinnen an der menschlichen Rasse. Mit ihrem Egoismus sorgen sie dafür, dass wir kurz vor dem Aussterben sind. Und wofür? Dass sie ihr angeblich so freies, selbstbestimmtes Leben führen. Nimm zum Beispiel meine Cousine. Dorothy ist schon dreißig und hat noch keine Kinder, noch nicht einmal einen Mann. Sie behauptet auch immer, dass sie niemanden will, weil ein Mann sie nur in ihrer Karriere behindert. Aber ich bitte dich, was ist eine Frau ohne einen starken Mann der sie vor der Welt beschützt? So wie du es sicher tun wirst mein Held." Sie kicherte erneut. „Nur frage ich mich, wenn sie doch wirklich niemanden braucht, wieso ist sie dann mit mir auf diesen Ball gekommen?"

Das weckte plötzlich Heeros Interesse. Eine echte, klassische Karrierefrau hier auf dem Ball? Wahrscheinlich war sie mitgekommen um ihre Cousine in Schach zu halten, dies war zumindest ein Grund, der Heero sofort einfallen würde. Aber diese Dorothy hörte sich genau nach der Frau an, die er suchte. „Sie ist mit dir gekommen?" hakte er deshalb nach. „Wo ist sie denn?"

Relena blickte sich kurz suchend um, dann zeigte sie in eine bestimmte Richtung. „Dort hinten. Sie hat weißblonde Haare und trägt dieses obszöne rote Kleid."

Heeros Blick folgte Relenas Angaben und plötzlich musste er kurz lächeln. Ja, diese Dorothy schien wirklich genau die Frau zu sein, die er suchte. Ihre ganze Haltung schrie nach Arroganz und Gelangweiltheit. Oh ja, sie war genau die Richtige.

Ein paar Augenblicke war dann auch endlich der Tanz zu ende. Heero verbeugte sich kurz vor Relena und wollte schon die Flucht ergreifen. Doch die junge Frau hielt ihm einfach am Arm fest. „Mein Held, wollen wir nicht auch noch den nächsten Tanz gemeinsam bestreiten?"

Nicht einmal, wenn die Hölle zufrieren würde. Aber das konnte er ihr ja nicht so einfach an den Kopf werfen. Stattdessen sagte er ausweichend, „Vielleicht später. Ich hab jetzt etwas wichtiges zu tun."

Sie kicherte wieder. „Natürlich. Ich werde auf dich warten mein Held. Wir haben noch so viel wegen der Hochzeit zu besprechen."

Heero fragte sich plötzlich in welchem Film er jetzt gerade teleportiert worden war. Aber er hielt es für besser nicht darauf einzugehen, sondern so schnell wie möglich so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sie beide zu bringen.

Deshalb eilte er zu seinen Freunden zurück. Trowa schien noch nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben, dass er weg gewesen war. „Und wie war der Tanz?" fragte deshalb nur Wufei interessiert.

Heero schüttelte sich. „Haltet euch von der rosa Zuckerwatte fern. Ich glaub die ist aus einer Irrenanstalt entlaufen."

„Übertreib nicht so maßlos," grummelte Wufei.

„Hn," sagte Heero. Er hatte schließlich überhaupt gar nichts übertrieben.

Dann sagte er zu seinen beiden Freunden, „Ich will was zu trinken holen. Soll ich euch was mitbringen?"

Mit dem Auftrag noch zwei Flaschen Bier zu besorgen machte sich Heero auf die Besuchermenge zu durchforsten. Doch anstatt sich auf dem schnellsten Wege zu der Theke zu begeben, steuerte er erst einmal die weißblonde Frau an. Als er vor ihr stehen blieb, hob sie fragend ihre Augenbrauen. Sie strahlte so viel kühle Eleganz und Überheblichkeit aus, dass sich Heero wirklich sicher war, die richtige Wahl getroffen zu haben. „Ja?" fragte sie kurz angebunden.

Heero setzte sein freundlichstes Gesicht auf. „Ma'am ich hätte da eine große Bitte."

Die Augenbrauen wurden noch höher gezogen. „Die da lautet?" gab sie kalt zurück.

Heero lächelte. „Sehen Sie dahinten in die zwei Männer stehen? Den großgewachsenen Braunhaarigen und den Chinesen mit dem Zopf? Das sind meine Freund."

„Und?"

„Und Wufei, das ist der Chinese. Ist absolut fasziniert von Ihnen. Er würde Sie zu gern zu einem Tanz auffordern."

Die Augenbrauen wanderten noch höher, obwohl Heero nicht gedacht hätte, dass das möglich wäre. „Wieso kommt er dann nicht selbst hierher und bittet mich um einen Tanz?"

„Weil Wufei vollkommen schüchtern ist. Wenn er wüsste dass ich jetzt mit ihnen spreche würde er vor Scham im Boden versinken." Und wirklich, gerade war Wufei mal wieder intensiv damit beschäftigt den Fußboden zu begutachten. „Wufei ist wirklich ein guter Mann. Aber halt sehr schüchtern. Und manchmal versteckt er seine Schüchternheit hinter großen Tönen. Aber in seinem Inneren ist er ein sehr netter, guter Mann. Er braucht nur eine Frau die ihn entsprechend leitet."

„Und wieso sollte mich das interessieren?" fragte sie wieder mit kalter Stimme.

Jetzt lächelte Heero noch tiefer. „Weil Sie wie eine Frau wirken, die vor keiner Herausforderung kneift. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ma'am!" sagte Heero und wollte sich wegdrehen, als die blonde Frau ihn am Oberarm festhielt.

„Gib es zu, dieser Wufei ist ein Arschloch und Sie wollen ihn für irgendwas bestrafen indem Sie mich auf ihn ansetzen." Dabei funkelten ihre Augen gefährlich.

Heero beschloss, dass es besser war ihr reinen Wein einzuschenken. „Er ist kein Arschloch, sondern einer meiner besten Freunde. Aber er hat sehr altmodische Ansichten. Und er verdient eine kleine Abreibung."

Ein interessantes kleines Lächeln umspielte die Dorothys Lippen: „Was hat er denn so böses angestellt?"

„Er ist schuld das ich hier bin. Und dass ich auf den Laufsteg musste – wovor er selbst gekniffen hat! Und er ist auch schuld daran, dass ich mit Relena getanzt hab!"

„Oh ich sehe. Er hat es wahrlich verdient. Keine Sorge, Ihr Freund ist bei mir in den besten Händen."

Heero musste auch lächeln. Seine Rache an Wufei war in die nächste Stufe getreten.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titel:** Der Liebeszug  
**Autor:** Laren  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** an die beste der besten: Zanna knuddel

So, trotz des ganzen Stresses war ich mal wieder schnell 'selber lob' Oh und Sianna zwinker dir wird am Ende etwas auffallen… aber die Idee hatte ich von Anfang an 'clap'

Viel Spaß dabei und Sagt mir was ihr von dem Kapitel haltet.

* * *

Mit sich zufrieden machte sich Heero auf den Weg die Getränke zu holen. Die Schlange an der Theke war nicht besonders lang, so dass er relativ schnell wieder bei seinen Freunden war und jedem eine Flasche reichen konnte.

Mit Trowa war allerdings immer noch nicht viel anzufangen, wie er mit einem schnellen Seitenblick feststellte. Dessen Blick war beharrlich auf den blonden Organisator gerichtet. Langsam fand Heero es an der Zeit dass da mal was passierte. Normalerweise brauchte Trowa doch nicht soviel Anlauf um etwas anzustoßen.

Aber zunächst wollte er Wufei noch ein klein wenig quälen. Das hatte sich sein Freund schließlich verdient. Er nahm einen genüsslichen Schluck aus seiner Flasche und fragte dann beiläufig: „Wufei, warum hast du denn noch keine der netten Frauen hier zum Tanz aufgefordert?"

Wufei grummelte nur etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und schaute weiter intensiv auf den Fußboden.

Heero musste tief grinsen. Das hätte er jetzt wirklich nicht von seinem Freund erwartet. Bisher hatte er noch nie einen derart schüchternden Eindruck gemacht. Aber wenn Heero ehrlich war, dann war dies auch das erste mal dass sie gemeinsam auf einer Tanzveranstaltung/Brautschau waren. Wufei und Meiran waren praktisch schon im Kindergarten ein Paar gewesen, da hatte Wufei sich nie darum bemühen müssen sie zu umwerben. Und nach ihrem Tod hatte er die ganze Zeit getrauert. Davon abgesehen, wenn Heero mal zum flirten ausgegangen war, dann nicht in Bars die Wufei frequentieren würde. Kein Wunder dass er bisher nicht bemerkt hatte wie verschüchtert Wufei doch in so einer Umgebung war. Dass sein Freund trotzdem noch so laute Töne spuckte machte aus einer leicht spaßigen Situation eine extrem lustige.

„Ich hab gehört du hast noch extra Tanzstunden genommen. Vielleicht solltest du wirklich mal eine der Onnas auffordern. Oder du wirst vielleicht keine mehr abbekommen," stichelte Heero weiter. Er fand wirklich, das er alles Recht dazu hatte.

Wufei wurde wieder rot im Gesicht und nuschelte etwas das sich wie „Nachher gleich," anhörte.

Heero wollte schon zum nächsten Schlag ausholen, als er sah wie Dorothy auf ihre kleine Gruppe zukam. Also hatte sie der Herausforderung doch nicht widerstehen können. Genau wie Heero es vermutet hatte.

Eines musste er ihr lassen, sie verstand einen verdammt guten Auftritt hinzulegen. Selbstsicher und absolut von sich überzeugt ging sie auf sie zu, blieb dann knapp zwei Schritte vor ihnen stehen, und tappte ungeduldig mit ihrem Fuß auf dem Holboden, während sie ihre Arme in die Hüften gestemmt hatte. „Und will nicht einer von euch mich zum Tanz auffordern?" fragte sie mit leicht überheblicher Stimme.

Heero sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie Wufei kurz seinen Kopf hob um die Frau zu betrachten. Dann breitete sich eine neue Schicht Rot auf seinem Gesicht und er schaute wieder nach unten.

Heero rollte mit den Augen, er würde Wufei wohl auch noch den entscheidenden Schubs geben müssen. Also nickte er Dorothy kurz zu und sagte, „Ich leider nicht Ma'am, ich hab vorhin schon getanzt. Und mein Freund zu meiner rechten ist gerade leider geistig weggetreten. Aber wie wäre es mit meinem Freund Wufei hier? Er liebt es zu tanzen."

„Ja?" fragte Dorothy erwartungsvoll in Wufeis Richtung.

Heero konnte ein fieses Lachen kaum unterdrücken, schnell stupste er seinen Ellenbogen in Wufeis Rippen und dieser reagierte prompt. „EswäremireineEhreSiezumTanzzuführen," nuschelte er schnell.

Dorothy schien zum Glück keine Probleme zu haben das Kauderwelsch zu verstehen, sie streckte ihre Hand aus und ergriff Wufeis Arm. „Na dann können wir ja loslegen," sagte sie und führte einen Wufei der so gut wie gar keinen Widerstand mehr leistete nach hinten zur Tanzfläche.

Eigentlich hätte Heero nur zu gern Mäuschen gespielt um zu hören was denn beim Tanz alles besprochen werden würde, aber er würde sich auch mit seinem Beobachtungsposten zufrieden geben. Es war schon lustig genug zu sehen wie Wufei und Dorothy – die eindeutig führte – sich zusammen auf dem Tanzparkett bewegten.

Plötzlich erschien vor Heero wieder eine rosa Wolke und versperrte ihm die Sicht auf die Tanzfläche. Er grummelte und fokussierte seinen Blick auf das Hindernis. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war es Relena die ihn hoffnungsvoll anschaute: „Mein Held, wollen wir nicht noch einmal tanzen?"

Innerlich schüttelte sich alles in Heero. „Ähm später vielleicht. Ich muss mich noch vom letzten Tanz ausruhen," sagte er hastig.

Und obwohl eigentlich jedem der mindestens zwei aktive Gehirnzellen besaß klar sein müsste, dass es sich bei dieser Ausrede um eine Abfuhr erster Güte handelte, giggelte Relena nur. „Schade. Aber ich werde darauf warten mein Held. Schließlich haben wir noch so viel wegen der Hochzeit zu besprechen. Ich komme wieder." Und mit diesen Worten rauschte sie zur Seite.

Heero lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter. Diesen Satz hatte der Terminator in den Filmen auch immer gesagt und kurz danach für Mord und Totschlag gesorgt. In sofern war die Drohung ganz passend, denn ein weiterer Tanz mit der rosa Zuckerwatte war sicherlich genauso gefährlich.

„Boah, kann die sich nicht ein anderes Opfer aussuchen?" wunderte sich Heero. Und er fragte sich auch, wieso sie die ganze Zeit von einer Hochzeit faselte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie schon zu tief ins Glas geschaut. Oder war unter dem Einfluss von irgendwelchen anderen Drogen? Vielleicht das ganze Pink? Nun, ihm war es egal, er wollte mit ihr nichts weiter zu tun haben.

„Was?" schreckte Trowa aus seinen Tagträumen auf.

„Nichts," beruhigte Heero ihn. Es würde jetzt wirklich zu lange dauern seinem Freund alles zu erklären. Dazu war er in der letzten Zeit zu abwesend gewesen.

„Wo ist eigentlich Wufei?" fragte Trowa nach einem kurzen Blick zur Seite.

„Er tanzt. Dahinten mit der Blondine im roten Kleid."

„Wow, wie ist er denn an die geraten?" wunderte sich Trowa. „Die ist doch mindestens drei Nummern zu groß für Wufei."

„Tja," wollte sich Heero schon auf seinen Ruhm ausruhen, als er merkte das Trowas Aufmerksamkeit schon wieder abgelenkt wurde.

„Oh mein Gott, er kommt auf mich zu," sagte der sonst so ruhige große Mann plötzlich aufgeregt.

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. Was war denn heute bloß mit Trowa los? „Vielleicht hat er es satt dich nur von weitem anzuschmachten und hat sich dazu durchgerungen den ersten Schritt zu machen?" riet er mal ins blaue hinein.

„Und was mach ich denn jetzt?" leichte Panik schwang in Trowas Stimme mit.

„Du gehst ihm jetzt entgegen, damit ihr euch in der Mitte trefft."

„Aber… Aber ich weiß doch gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Was wenn er gar kein Interesse hat?"

Heero seufzte tief. War das heute schwierig. „Trowa, seit fast zwei Stunden lasst ihr euch gegenseitig nicht mehr aus den Augen. Bei den Funken die zwischen euch hin und her fliegen müsstet ihr hier eigentlich schon einen Flächenbrand entzündet haben. Die Chancen dass er nicht auf dich steht sind äußerst gering. Und jetzt geh schon, damit er nicht alles machen muss." Dann gab er seinem Freund einen kleinen Schubs mit beiden Händen.

Trowa stolperte zwei Schritte, sah sich dann noch einmal wütend zu Heero um, um sich danach dann doch wieder auf den blonden jungen Mann zu konzentrieren und ihm jetzt endlich entgegen zu gehen.

Heero nahm einen weiteren Schluck und beobachtete die beiden neugierig. Es war echt spannend zu sehen, wie sie immer langsamer wurden, sich aber trotzdem immer näher kamen. Das war hier echt das beste Kino, das einem geboten werden konnte.

Dann nach einigen Schritten standen sie doch endlich dicht beieinander. Für einen Augenblick standen sie nur schweigend da, dann schienen sie gleichzeitig ‚Hi' zu sagen – zumindest sah es für Heero danach aus. Danach folgte wieder eine kurze Pause und beide wurden gleichzeitig rot im Gesicht.

Heero rollte erneut mit den Augen. Sah ja fast so aus, als wenn er jetzt zu den beiden gehen müsste um ihnen zu sagen, was sie als nächstes tun sollten.

Doch dann schien Trowa endlich die Initiative zu ergreifen. Er drückte die Schulter von dem blonden Mann und beugte sich zu ihm hin um ihn etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.

Der Blonde strahlte danach übers ganze Gesicht und nickte. Dann blickte er sich suchend im ganzen Zelt um. Als er gefunden hatte was er suchte, machte er eine fragende Geste.

Aus Interesse folgte Heero dem Blick und konnte sehen, dass der blonde Mann, mit dem Langhaarigen kommunizierte, der Heero vorhin schon so positiv aufgefallen war. Scheinbar war seine Annahme, dass dieser auch zum Organisationsteam gehörte richtig gewesen.

Der Langhaarige nickte erst und machte dann eine scheuchende Handbewegung in die Richtung von Trowa und dem Blonden. Dieser strahlte als er die Handbewegung sah und schnappte sich dann Trowas Arm und dann gingen beide gemeinsam in Richtung Zeltausgang. Wahrscheinlich um draußen in Ruhe miteinander zu reden. Keine schlechte Idee, wie Heero fand. Schließlich waren sie im Zelt wie auf dem Präsentierteller.

Nachdem die beiden ganz aus dem Zelt verschwunden waren stand Heero für einige Augenblicke unentschlossen rum. Er überlegte hin und her, ob er lieber Wufei bei seinen dilettantischen Tanzversuchen beobachten sollte, oder seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem Langhaarigen schenken. Beides hatte seine Vorteile. Dann entschied er einfach sein Interesse auf beides zu verteilen. Wobei der Langhaarige ein eindeutig leckerer Anblick war. Wufei war eher lustig. Aber es war vielleicht gar nicht schlecht, dass Heero seinen Blick immer hin und her wandern ließ, denn er wollte auf keinen Fall so offensichtlich sein, wie Trowa und der Blonde. Das musste doch eigentlich jedem hier im Zelt aufgefallen sein, Heero war sich sicher.

Und so stibitzte er immer mal wieder einen fast flüchtigen Blick auf den Langhaarigen. Der Mann sah einfach umwerfend aus. Und er versprühte so eine lebendige Energie. Die ganze Zeit schien er zu lachen und gute Stimmung zu verbreiten.

Müßig überlegte Heero, ob vielleicht die Chance bestand, dass er auch auf Männer stand. Immerhin schien er keinerlei Probleme mit dem Flirten von Trowa und seinem Kollegen zu haben. Aber das bedeutete ja noch lange nicht, das er selber schwul war. Und überhaupt, wie groß waren wohl die Chancen dass bei diesem Ball für einsame Herzen noch ein schwuler Mann auftauchte? Und selbst wenn, dass dieser dann auch noch Single sein sollte würde schon an ein Biblisches Wunder grenzen. Also beschloss Heero diese unnützen Gedanken einfach weg zuschieben und sich aufs Beobachten zu konzentrieren. Anschauen kostete ja nichts und vielleicht würde daraus der eine oder andere nette Traum entstehen.

Er bemerkte gar nicht wie schnell die Zeit verging, aber angesichts dessen, dass seine Flasche inzwischen leer war, musste er mindestens eine halbe Stunde mit Beobachten beschäftigt gewesen sein. Er grinste kurz, sah ja ganz so aus, als wenn Trowa und der Blonde viel zu besprechen hatten.

Plötzlich tauchte schon wieder die rosa Wolke in seinem Sichtfeld auf. „Wollen wir jetzt endlich tanzen?" fragte Relena wieder und schaute ihn mit ihren großen Rehaugen an.

„Ähm, ich muss gestehen dass ich nicht wirklich Lust zum tanzen hab," versuchte sich Heero heraus zu reden.

„Oh," sagte sie enttäuscht. Doch dann erhellte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck wieder. „Dann bleibe ich einfach hier und wir können miteinander reden."

Autsch, Heero hätte sich vor Schreck fast auf die Zunge gebissen. Ok, es hatte also weder mit hinauszögern noch mit ablehnen geklappt. Zeit für die nächste Variante – der taktische Rückzug. „Ähm, ich seh grad das mein Getränk leer ist, ich hol mir schnell neues," nuschelte er und verschwand in Richtung der Theke.

Als er dort angekommen war, stellte er sich zwar kurz an um sich ein Wasser zu besorgen, doch danach ging er nicht zu seinem Ursprungsort zurück. Stattdessen suchte er sich einen versteckten Platz hinter einem der Pfeiler. Von dort konnte er immer noch Wufei und Dorothy beobachten. Die zwei tanzten immer noch, allerdings schienen sie eher mit was anderem beschäftigt zu sein. Wufei hatte einen hochroten Kopf und redete wie ein Wasserfall, während Dorothy hin und wieder laut auflachte. Ahhh, anscheinend waren sie jetzt bei Wufeis Weltanschauungen angekommen. Es war wirklich schade, dass sie zu weit weg waren um etwas zu hören.

„Wieso bist du nicht zurück gekommen, mein Held?" fragte in dem Moment eine Stimme, die Heero inzwischen schon aufs äußerste verfluchte. Als er sich umdrehte stand er erneut der rosa Zuckerwatte gegenüber. „Wir wollten doch noch tanzen."

Jetzt reichte es Heero mit höflich sein. Er hatte es im Guten versucht, aber das schien ja nicht zu fruchten. „Nein, du wolltest noch einmal tanzen. Ich nicht! Und schon gar nicht mit dir!" Dann drehte er sich um und ging in Richtung Zeltausgang, vielleicht würde ihm die frische Nachtluft da draußen ganz gut tun.

„Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooooo!" kreischte sie hinter ihm her, aber er nahm sich vor sich nicht nach ihr umzudrehen. Nachher würde sie das noch als Ermutigung werten.

Draußen angekommen nahm er erst einmal einen tiefen Atemzug. Dann ließ er seinen Blick umher wandern. Er war bei weitem nicht der einzige der sich hier aufhielt. Auch hier gab es überall kleine Grüppchen an Leuten die miteinander sprachen, trotzdem war es längst nicht so voll wie in dem Zelt.

Aber richtig in Sicherheit konnte er sich scheinbar immer noch nicht wähnen, denn schon kurze Zeit später stand Relena neben ihm. „Heero, wie kannst du nur so was sagen," fragte sie mit weinerlicher Stimme.

„Ich habe versucht höflich zu sein, aber du scheinst es nicht zu begreifen. Ich bin nicht an dir interessiert," dann drehte sich Heero wieder weg und bewegte sich etwas von der großen Menschentraube fort. Es musste ja nun nicht jeder mitbekommen was hier passierte.

„Aber Heero, wir werden doch heiraten," beharrte die pinke Pest.

Heero schüttelte sich. „Wie kommst du nur auf so einen abwegigen Gedanken? Ich hab einmal mit dir getanzt. Mehr nicht!" Leider gelang es Heero nicht das Mädchen los zu werden. So schnell er auch ging, sie rannte ihm praktisch hinterher. Zumindest waren sie jetzt nicht mehr in der Sichtweite von der Theke und damit auch ziemlich allein. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn halb Blackside mitbekäme wie er vor so einer Verrückten fliehen musste.

„Aber mein Held, sieh es doch ein, wir sind für einander bestimmt. Es wurde vorhergesehen!"

„Bitte was?" fragte Heero verdutzt.

Relena schien das als Interesse aufzufassen, denn sie begann ganz eifrig zu reden: „Ich war bei einer Wahrsagerin. Und sie hat mir gesagt, dass ich den Mann meiner Träume – den Helden in strahlender Rüstung der mich vor allem Übel der Welt beschützen wird – auf dem Land treffen werde. Und das wir heiraten werden. Siehst du es passt alles zusammen. Ich bin hier in Blackside und treffe dich, Heero meinen Helden. Du musst doch einsehen dass dies Schicksal ist."

Heero schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ich sehe nur eins, nämlich dass du mit meinem Namen Schwierigkeiten hast. Ich heiße Heero und das hat gar nichts mit Held zu tun. Ich bin kein Held und auch nicht daran interessiert deiner zu werden. Du rennst dich da in eine Sache hinein die absolut hirnrissig ist. Ich. Habe. Kein. Interesse. An. Dir." Vielleicht half es ja, wenn er langsam mit ihr sprach.

Doch auch diese Hoffnung wurde enttäuscht. „Wieso sträubst du dich nur so gegen unser gemeinsames Schicksal? Du bist ein Mann, ich bin eine Frau, was braucht es mehr für uns um eine glückliche gemeinsame Zukunft zu haben? Ich hab schon alle Papiere vorbereitet. Du musst nur noch unterschreiben dann können wir nächste Woche heiraten."

Heero blickte um sich. Hier musste doch irgendwo die versteckte Kamera sein, oder? So eine durchgeknallte Situation konnte es doch nicht in Wirklichkeit geben oder? Und wenn das hier doch echt war, dann verdiente Wufei eine noch größere Strafe als sowieso schon. „Ich will nichts von dir. Und schon gar nicht heiraten!" versuchte Heero es noch mal. Vielleicht sollte er doch wieder zurück zu den anderen gehen. Vielleicht könnte er dort irgendeine Hilfe bekommen. Diese Frau war ja wohl absolut schrecklich.

* * *

Nachdem er Quatre die Erlaubnis gegeben hatte eine Auszeit zu nehmen musste Duo breit grinsen. Die Nr. 34 musste es seinem Freund wirklich angetan haben, denn normalerweise war Quatre wenn sie im Dienst waren absolut professionell.

Aber Duo würde ihm das garantiert nie vorwerfen. Der Ball lief absolut problemlos. Alles hatte sich ohne große Schwierigkeiten eingespielt. Die Schlangen an der Getränke- und Essensausgabe waren nur minimal, die Band spielte flotte Musik die von vielen Paaren zum tanzen genutzt wurde. Überall summte und brummte es voller Energie und Duo konnte viele fröhliche Menschen sehen. So wie es auf einem Fest das sie veranstalteten auch sein sollte.

Duo machte immer wieder die Runde durch das ganze Zelt um überall mal nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass Dorothy immer noch mit dem gleichen Typen tanzte. Wenn er das kleine Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht richtig deutete, dann schien sie auch wirklich ihren Spaß dabei zu haben. Damit hatte Duo nicht gerechnet, aber er freute sich trotzdem.

Und er sah auch, wie sich die heiße Nr. 21 – Heero war sein Name gewesen, Duo erinnerte sich noch genau – Dorothys Cousine erwehren musste. Zumindest schien der junge Mann nach einem Tanz genug gehabt zu haben, denn diesmal nahm er vor dem Mädchen Reißaus.

Bei der Szene musste Duo wirklich schmunzeln. Der junge Mann hatte einen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, als wenn Dämonen hinter ihm her wären. Obwohl, wenn Dorothys Erzählungen der Wahrheit entsprachen, dann war ihre Cousine garantiert auch so schlimm.

Interessiert verfolgte Duo, wie Heero aus dem Zelt stürmte. Dabei kam sein Hintern wirklich toll zur Geltung. Duo schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf und rief sich zur Ordnung. Trotzdem, als er sah wie das Mädchen hinter Heero hinterher rannte, da siegte Duos Neugierde und er folgte ihnen. Immerhin war er hier für alles verantwortlich und musste dafür sorgen, dass alles ruhig blieb.

Die zwei hatten einen gewissen Vorsprung, so dass Duo sie zunächst eher aus der Ferne beobachten musste und nicht einmal hören konnte was sie sagten. Aber den Mundbewegungen nach, schien es ein recht heftiges Hin und Her zu geben. Wobei der Mann allein durch seine Körperhaltung und seinem Gesichtsausdruck klar machte, dass er von dem Mädchen nicht verfolgt werden wollte.

Duo ging näher heran. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich eingreifen. Das sah ja schon verdammt nach Stalking aus. Und je näher Duo kam, desto klarer wurde das. Er konnte jetzt hören wie der Mann wieder und wieder sagte, dass er von ihr nichts wollte. Nicht interessiert war. Und sie konterte, dass sie doch füreinander bestimmt wären und bald heiraten würden.

So wie Duo die Situation einschätzte, würde sich das Mädchen nicht mit vernünftigen Argumenten überzeugen lassen. Sie schien sich wie eine Klette an Nr. 21 festgekrallt zu haben und ließ nicht mehr los.

Duo konnte die Verzweiflung im Gesicht des jungen Mannes sehen. Und Duo wurde klar, dass er ihm helfen musste. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass hier irgendjemand derart belästigt wurde. Aber wie sollte er das dem Mädchen nur klar machen? Wenn Dorothy nicht maßlos übertrieben hatte, dann war ihre Cousine wirklich keinem Argument zuträglich. Und es würde sicher nicht gut aussehen, wenn er sie mit Gewalt – in Form eines Ordners – vom Fest entfernen lassen würde.

Dann fiel Duo die perfekte Lösung ein. Und ohne lange darüber Nachzudenken – damit er sich die dumme Idee nicht selbst wieder ausreden konnte – eilte er zur Tat. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er auf die beiden zu und rief: „Heero da bist du ja! Ich hab dich schon die ganze Zeit gesucht!" Er stellte sich neben den Mann, schlang seinen Arm um dessen Hüfte und zog mit der anderen dessen Kopf zu sich. Dann presste er seine Lippen auf die von Heero für einen langen, intensiven Kuss, während Duo im Stillen betete, dass der andere zu sehr überrumpelt wäre um vor dem Kuss zurück zu schrecken. Und er hoffte auch, dass er später für diese Aktion nicht in den Boden gestampft werden würde.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titel:** Der Liebeszug  
**Autor:** Laren  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** an die beste der besten: Zanna knuddel

Sind lange Wochenenden nicht schön? Endlich mal ohne Stress an den nächsten Kapiteln arbeiten 'freu'

Hoffe das hier gefällt euch auch wieder. 'zwinker'

* * *

Für einen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen und Duo befürchtete schon, dass Heero sich im nächsten Augenblick aus seinen Armen befreien und eine riesige Szene veranstalten würde. Aber das genaue Gegenteil geschah. Sein Gegenüber schlang seine Arme um Duo und begann ohne zu zögern Duos Hintern zu massieren, während seine Zunge so tief in Duos Mund eindrang dass es fast den Anschein hatte, er wolle Duos Mandeln erreichen.

Duo stöhnte tief und wurde auf der Stelle hart. Und wie er sich so an den anderen rieb, bemerkte er dass es diesem nicht anders erging.

„Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooooo!" kreischte in dem Moment eine Stimme, die einer Alarmsirene alle Ehre machen würde.

Dieses Gekreische schaffte es sogar durch Duos lustvernebelte Sinne zu dringen und er wusste endlich wieder wo er war. Und warum er diesen unglaublich gut aussehenden Kerl an sich gedrückt hatte. Eine Sekunde später landete eine rosa Handtasche auf seinen Kopf.

„Du widerliche Schwuchtel, was machst du mit meinem Heero?" skandierte Dorothys Cousine und holte erneut aus.

Duo duckte sich, zwar war der Schlag nicht sonderlich heftig gewesen, aber spaßig war es auch nicht. „Ma'am ich muss doch sehr bitten," ereiferte er sich.

Doch der nächste Schlag traf ihn nicht, denn Heero hatte einen seiner Arme von Duo gelöst und die Hand des Mädchens mitten in der Bewegung aufgehalten. „Hör sofort damit auf Relena," sagte Heero streng.

„Das werde ich nicht tun. Diese dreckige Schwuchtel soll ihre Finger von dir nehmen," ereiferte sich die junge Frau.

Duo rollte mit den Augen. Die rosa Zuckerwatte schien echt schwer von Begriff zu sein. Zwar hatte er diesen Kuss nur initiiert um sie zu verjagen, aber jedem der sah wie Heero auf diesen Kuss reagierte, musste klar sein dass Heero sich wohl nicht für Frauen interessierte. Wahrscheinlich war das zu schwer für die junge Frau zu begreifen. Duo bedauerte Dorothy wirklich. Mit so einer Cousine bestraft zu sein musste echt nerven.

„Ich möchte Sie doch sehr bitten, nicht weiter diese politisch unkorrekten Schimpfwörter zu gebrauchen. Mein Name ist Duo Maxwell Ma'am." Dorothy hatte ja erzählt, dass sich ihre Cousine über die Jahre immer wieder in den verschiedensten Gruppierungen von Weltverbesserern engagiert hatte. Vielleicht könnte er sie so dazu bringen zumindest mit den Schimpfnamen aufzuhören. Außerdem hatte er es so relativ geschickt geschafft Heero seinen Namen mitzuteilen.

Relena schnaubte. „Mir ist vollkommen egal wie eine Straßenratte wie du heißt. Ich will dass du deine Finger von meinem Heero nimmst."

„Ich bin nicht dein Heero," erklärte der Mann in Duos Armen und drückte diesen noch etwas enger an sich.

Duo musste grinsen. „Warum sollte ich? Immerhin sind Heero und ich zusammen, ich kann meinen Mann anfassen so oft und so lange ich will!"

Die junge Frau wurde auf einmal sehr blass im Gesicht. Doch nach einem Augenblick kehrte eine ärgerliche Röte zurück. „Das kann nicht sein. Mein Wahrsager hat mir gesagt, dass ich auf diesem Ball meinen Helden in strahlender Rüstung treffen werde. Und das ist Heero."

„Mein Name hat nichts ‚Held' zu tun. Wie oft muss ich dir das noch sagen?"

Aber Relena hatte gar nicht zugehört sondern redete einfach weiter. „Außerdem ist Heero hier auf dem Ball. Und er ist bei der Laufstegshow aufgetreten. Er sucht eine Frau."

Duo lachte lang und laut. Dann erklärte er in sehr ruhigem Tonfall, „Tut mir sehr leid für dieses Missverständnis. Wir wussten vom Vorjahr, dass viele der Blacksider zu nervös für die Laufstegshow sind. Um ihnen etwas die Angst zu nehmen, haben wir ein paar unserer Freunde in die Menge geschmuggelt. Und es hat gewirkt, diesmal hat kaum einer gekniffen. Erfolg auf der ganzen Linie."

„Das ist Betrug!" empörte sich die rosa gekleidete Frau.

„Wieso ist das Betrug? Ist ja nicht so, als wenn wir für irgendwas Garantieren. Nur dafür dass man auf dem Ball Spaß haben kann. Und wenn ich mir die ganzen Leute da drin so ansehe, dann haben alle ihren Spaß."

„Trotzdem Duo, das nächste mal werde ich da nicht mehr mitmachen," erklärte Heero mit dem Hauch von Humor in der Stimme. „Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass ich von einer Frau verfolgt werde, nur weil ich so höflich bin und einmal mit ihr tanze, dann wäre ich gleich zu Hause geblieben." Dann knabberte er an Duos Ohrläppchen.

Duo musste stark an sich halten um nicht zu kichern. Zum einen war er an diesem besonderen Punkt sehr kitzlig, zum anderen fand er es witzig wie Heero bei der Scharade mitspielte.

Relena war wieder kalkweiß geworden. „Das ist wider die Natur!" rief sie aus, eine Adern fing an auf ihrer Stirn zu pochen. „Ich bin viel besser für Heero geeignet. Ich kann ihm als Frau so viel mehr bieten, Kinder, eine Familie. Etwas das du ihm nie geben kannst."

Heeros linke Hand rutschte langsam und genüsslich von Duos Hüfte nach vorne und streichelte plötzlich über Duos hinter Jeansstoff gefangenen Penis. „Da du mich nicht in die Matratze ficken kannst, verzichte ich gerne auf das Angebot," erklärte er mit tiefer Stimme.

Bei dem mentalen Bild das diese Worte vor Duos innerem Auge auslösten musste er erneut stöhnen. Das hier grenzte fast an Folter. Ihm war bewusst, dass Heero extra so ordinär sprach um Relena abzuschrecken. Er wirkte sonst viel zu höflich um so etwas einer Dame zu sagen. Der ärmste musste sehr verzweifelt sein. Obwohl, das Streicheln und das Knabbern störten Duo überhaupt nicht. Im Gegenteil.

Zumindest schienen die Worte bei Relena zu wirken, denn jetzt war sie grün im Gesicht. Doch nach einer kleinen Pause fing sie erneut an zu skandieren. „Mein Held, ich weiß nicht was dieser Perverse mit dir angestellt hat. Aber ich werde darum kämpfen, dich von seinem Einfluss zu befreien. Und dann werden wir heiraten."

Heero stöhnte auf. „Sag mal, geht es nicht in deinen Kopf rein, dass ich nicht an dir interessiert bin? An keiner Frau interessiert bin?"

„Das ist nur eine Phase. Mit der richtigen Therapie können wir das beheben," erklärte sie siegessicher.

Jetzt wurde es Duo zu bunt. Er löste sich von Heeros Umarmung und stellte sich zwischen dem jungen Mann und Dorothys Cousine. „Jetzt reicht es Ma'am. Heero hat Sie mehrmals aufgefordert ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Und genau das werden Sie jetzt auch tun. Oder…"

„Oder was?" herrschte sie ihn an.

Duo grinste breit. „Oder wir werden überall herum erzählen dass Sie sich an fremde Ehemänner heranmachen," er sah wie sich ihre Augen vor Schock weiteten. Er hatte gehofft, dass diese Idee etwas bringen würde, schließlich hatte er aus Dorothys Erzählungen den Eindruck gewonnen, dass die Öffentliche Meinung Relena viel bedeutete. „Heero und ich sind seit zwei Jahren glücklich verheiratet. Und wir schätzen es gar nicht, dass Sie versuchen uns auseinander zu bringen. Wenn Sie nicht den Ruf einer Ehebrecherin haben wollen, dann sollten Sie uns ihn Ruhe lassen. Was wird wohl die Gesellschaft davon halten, dass Sie auch noch versuchen eine schwule Ehe auseinander zu bringen? Dieser Skandal…" Duo ließ die letzten Worte unheilvoll in der Luft stehen.

„Aber…" wollte Relena noch einmal aufbegehren.

Doch Heero schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Sieh es ein, ich liebe Duo und ich werde niemals mein Eheversprechen brechen. Für niemanden." Dann schlang er wieder beide Arme um Duo und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge.

„Aber…"

„Ma'am. Tun Sie das, was Heero sagt. Gehen Sie wieder ins Zelt, holen Sie sich was zu trinken und tanzen Sie. Dort drinnen gibt es genügend Junggesellen. Männer die auf eine Frau wie Sie warten. Verschwenden Sie ihre Energie nicht an einen verheirateten Mann."

Die junge Frau murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Dann blickte sie noch einmal mit tiefster Antipathie auf Duo und drehte sich zum gehen um. Der Gedanke von der Gesellschaft als Ehebrecherin geächtet zu werden schien wirklich gefruchtet zu haben. Zum Glück. Duo hatte nämlich wirklich nicht mehr weiter gewusst.

„Ist sie endlich weg?" fragte Heero nach einigen Augenblicken besorgt.

„Ich glaub schon," antwortete Duo. Er rechnete schon fast damit, dass der andere ihn sofort loslassen würde, doch Heero blieb einfach so mit ihm im Arm stehen.

„Danke," nuschelte Heero.

„Hey gern geschehen. Immerhin muss ich doch dafür sorgen dass auf meiner Feier niemand von einer Verrückten verfolgt wird."

„Hn," erklärte Heero. „Die hatte wirklich nicht mehr alle Schrauben in der Birne."

„Da hast du wohl Recht. Ich glaub das nächste Mal verlangen wir ein Attest von einem Psychologen, bevor wir die Frauen in den Liebeszug lassen." Ok, das würde sich wahrscheinlich nicht durchführen lassen, aber so könnte man garantiert solche Fälle wie Relena von vornherein aussortieren. „Aber wenn du nicht so toll mitgespielt hättest, dann wäre meine kleine List gar nicht erst aufgegangen," fügte Duo noch hinzu.

Heero zog ihn daraufhin noch enger zu sich, und Duo musste aufstöhnen, als er dessen harten Schwanz an seinem Hintern spürte. „Es war mir ein Vergnügen," hauchte Heero wieder in Duos Ohr und fing erneut mit dem knabbern an.

Duo war, als wenn seine Knie gleich ihren Dienst aufgeben würden. „Oh Gott," stöhnte er. „Was macht ein Kerl wie du nur auf diesem Ball der einsamen Herzen?" Es war schließlich mehr als ersichtlich, dass Heero gar nichts dagegen hatte einen anderen Mann in seinen Armen zu halten.

„Lange Geschichte," keuchte Heero. „Einer meiner Freunde hat mich hergeschleift. Er macht sich sorgen weil ich noch keine Frau hab." Während er das sagte, fingen seine Hände an über Duos Oberkörper zu wandern.

„Er weiß nicht bescheid?" erkundigte sich Duo.

„Es ist nicht so einfach…" wollte Heero schon erwidern.

Doch Duo redete einfach weiter. Er konnte sich schon denken was Heero sagen wollte. Und im Grunde ging es ihn ja auch nichts an. „Hey schon klar. In einem Ort wie Blackside würde ich auch nicht aus dem Schrank heraus kommen. Ich will dir keinen Vorwurf machen echt nicht. Ich war nur neugierig. Hmmpf."

Heero hatte ihn an der Hüfte gepackt zu sich umgedreht und hart aber bestimmt geküsst. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit löste er seine Lippen und murmelte: „Du redest zu viel," bevor er erneut seine Zunge in Duos Mund schob.

Alles was Duo noch denken konnte war ‚Oh Wow'. Dieser Typ war von nahem ja noch viel heißer als er je gedacht hatte. Und er schmeckte besser. Duo befürchtete er könnte süchtig nach dessen Küssen werden. Und seinen Händen. Denn diese waren immer genau an den richtigen Stellen. Streichelten abwechselnd seinen Hintern und jedem anderen Körperteil von Duo, der sich nach Aufmerksamkeit sehnte. Und Duos Hände, die natürlich auch auf Wanderschaft gingen, berichteten, dass sich Heeros Körper auch einfach wundervoll anfühlte. „Was tust du da?" stammelte Duo.

„Mich bedanken," erklärte Heero. „Und meinen Spaß haben. Oder soll ich aufhören?"

„Auf keinen Fall!" erklärte Duo. Soweit würde es noch kommen. Im Grunde war ihm auch egal wieso ihm Heero hier die heißesten Küsse überhaupt gab. Das er es tat war das einzig wichtige.

So machten sie weiter und wurden mit der Zeit immer wagemutiger. Als sich nach einer halben Ewigkeit Heeros Hand in Duos Hose stahl und sich dort um seinen Penis schloss, war Duo als wenn Sterne vor seinem inneren Auge explodierten. „Oh Gott," stöhnte er erneut. Dann schob er den anderen von sich weg. „Hör auf," keuchte er.

Heero schaute ihn verwirrt an und sah mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck einfach zum anbeißen aus. „Was ist?" fragte er. „Ich dachte du willst auch."

„Und ob ich will," erklärte Duo aus tiefstem Herzen. Er war zwar normalerweise kein großer Freund von One Night Stands, aber wenn er auf so jemand heißes wie Heero traf, hatte er auch keinerlei Bedenken sich dem Moment trotzdem hinzugeben. „Nur wenn du so weiter machst, dann komm ich jetzt schon. Und das wäre doch Schade. Wo wir doch noch so viel anderes machen können," sagte er mit verführerischem Unterton.

„Wo?" fragte Heero keuchend.

Duo überlegte. Hier war wirklich nicht der richtige Ort für das was er mit Heero vorhatte. Jeden Augenblick könnte jemand von dem Fest um die Ecke biegen und sie hier sehen. Zwar wurde er von diesem Gedanken nicht vollkommen abgetörnt, aber es wäre vielleicht doch besser, wenn sie irgendwo weiter machen würden wo sie ungestört wären. Irgendwo, wo es etwas gab über das er sich beugen könnte, damit Heero ihn von hinten nehmen könnte. Duo wimmerte bei dem Gedanken. Zum Glück waren wohl nicht all seine Gehirnzellen mit diesen Phantasien beschäftigt, denn plötzlich wusste er den perfekten Ort. Er ergriff Heeros Hand und zog den anderen hinter sich her. „Komm mit," sagte er grinsend über seine Schulter.

* * *

Duo war sehr stolz auf sich. Sie hatten den Zug in Rekordzeit erreicht und das ohne zu rennen. Das sollte ihm mal einer nachmachen.

„Was wollen wir hier?" flüsterte Heero verschwörerisch.

„Der Wagon hat ein kleines Büro. Es ist abschließbar. Dort wird uns niemand stören," versicherte er dem anderen.

„OK," erwiderte Heero, dann streichelte er mit seiner Hand wieder über Duos Hintern. „Ich hoffe wir sind bald da."

Duo hoffte es auch. Oder er würde noch hier im Gang über Heero herfallen. Was er natürlich niemals tun würde, schließlich war die Gefahr hier entdeckt zu werden viel zu groß. Zwar sollten sich die Frauen später in den Schlafwagons zurück ziehen, aber wer wusste schon, ob sie nicht hier was vergessen hatten und vielleicht deshalb noch mal in diesen Wagon steigen würden. Nein, das konnte Duo auf keinen Fall riskieren. Aber es war ja auch nicht nötig. Ihr Büro war ein viel besser Platz für sie beide.

Und so hetzten sie den Gang entlang. Endlich hatten sie die Tür zum kleinen Schaffnerkabuff erreicht. Duo drückte den Griff und wollte die Tür aufstoßen. Aber sie gab nicht nach. „Komisch, es ist abgeschlossen," wunderte er sich laut. Dann runzelte er die Stirn. Wieso war die Tür abgeschlossen?

Doch dann hörte er etwas aus dem Inneren des kleinen Abteils. Etwas das sich nach lautem Rumpeln, heftigen Stöhnen und einigen spitzen Schreien anhörte. Duo wurde augenblicklich rot. „Ähm," sagte er leise.

„Was ist?" erwiderte Heero und stellte sich ganz dicht neben Duo um auch mitzukriegen was los war. Seine Nähe ließ heißkalte Schauer über Duos Rücken rieseln.

„Tiefer! Verdammt Tiefer! Trowa!" ertönte es leicht gedämpft aus dem Abteil.

„Ich befürchte der Raum ist bereits belegt," seufzte Duo.

„Trowa," entfuhr es Heero.

Duo drehte sich erstaunt zu ihm um. „Du kennst den Typen den Quatre da drin hat?" Konnte es sein, dass er gerade einen kleinen Anflug von Eifersucht verspürte?

„Ist Quatre dein blonder Kollege?" Nachdem Duo nickte redete Heero weiter. „Trowa ist mein bester Freund. Ich mein mir war klar dass er von Quatre hin und weg war. Aber… Aber…" er zeigte in die Richtung der Tür.

Duo seufzte. „Hey Quatre würde selbst einen Heiligen dazu bringen etwas Unanstößiges zu tun. Schön für die beiden, aber was machen wir jetzt?" Es half Duos Zustand gar nichts, das Rumpeln und das Gestöhne aus dem kleinen Raum zu hören.

„Vielleicht sind sie ja bald fertig?" zweifelte Heero.

Duo lachte leise. „Da kennst du Quatre schlecht. Außerdem," er verzog sein Gesicht. „In das Büro kriegt mich niemand mehr. Nicht bevor es einer gründlichen Säuberung unterzogen wurde."

Heero lachte ebenfalls. „Ich kann dich gut verstehen. Sonst ne Idee?"

„Ja! Tiefer! Ja! Ja!" ertönte es wieder aus dem Raum und Duo wurde noch röter im Gesicht. „Sorry. Mir fällt nichts ein. Hier kann jeden Augenblick jemand reinkommen. Das gleiche gilt für die Schlafwagen – die auch nicht abschließbar sind. Und soweit ich weiß gibt's in Blackside kein Hotel."

Sie schwiegen beide für eine Sekunde. Sollte es tatsächlich sein, dass sie nur aufgrund von Platzgründen nicht miteinander Sex haben würden? Duo konnte es nicht fassen. War das alles hier ein groß angelegter Scherz des Universums?

„Wir könnten zu mir fahren," schlug Heero vor. Als Duo nicht sofort antwortete fügte er noch hastig hinzu, „Es ist nicht weit. Höchstens zwanzig Minuten. Mein Auto steht dahinten auf dem Parkplatz."

„Ich weiß nicht," murmelte Duo. Konnte er wirklich die Feier verlassen? Mit einem Wildfremden auf und davon laufen? Heero wirkte nett, aber was wenn er ein verrückter Serienmörder war, der nur darauf aus war verzweifelt erregte langhaarigen Partyveranstalter zu sich zu locken und sonst was mit ihnen anzustellen?

„Ich hab ein großes, breites Bett. Dort können wir es uns vollkommen ungestört bequem machen," hauchte Heero in Duos Ohr.

Ok, die Sache war entschieden. Sollte sich jemand anderes um die Feier kümmern, Duo war ab jetzt anderweitig beschäftig. Entschlossen hob er seine Hand und klopfte gegen die Tür: „He da drinnen, ich brauch mal kurz eure Aufmerksamkeit." Plötzlich herrschte absolute Ruhe von der anderen Seite der Tür. „Ich werde jetzt zu Heero fahren. Quatre, es wäre toll wenn du zumindest zum Schluss der Feier wieder nach dem Rechten schauen würdest. OK, weitermachen."

Dann drehte er sich grinsend zu Heero um und küsste ihn. „Lass uns keine Zeit mehr verplempern."


	9. Chapter 9

**Titel:** Der Liebeszug  
**Autor**: Laren aka Cyrrer  
**Disclaimer**: Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank**: an die beste der besten: Zanna knuddel

Boah war ich fleißig. 'sich mal ne Runde selber lobt'

Ich hoffe Ihr wisst das zu schätzen. Viel Spaß beim Kapitel

* * *

Heeros Gehirn versuchte verzweifelt mit seinem Körper Schritt zu halten. Aber irgendwie hatte Heero das Gefühl, dass es nicht sonderlich erfolgreich damit war. Aber es war ja in den letzten Minuten – war tatsächlich erst so wenig Zeit vergangen? – viel zu viel passiert.

Erst der Angriff der rosa Zuckerwatte. Heero schüttelte sich bei der Erinnerung erneut. Wie konnte jemand nur so verbohrt sein und völlig neben der Realität existieren? Er hatte doch nun wirklich nichts anderes getan als einmal mit ihr zu tanzen, sie die meiste Zeit anzuschweigen und ansonsten vor ihr zu flüchten. Wie konnte sie da in ihrem kleinen Hirn die Idee heranzüchten, dass sie beide für einander bestimmt waren? Wenn er morgen seinen Freunden davon berichten würde, dann würden die ihm garantiert nicht glauben. So etwas konnte keiner glauben.

Aber dann war ja Duo gekommen und hatte ihn gerettet. Auf eine sehr interessante Art und Weise. Gegen diese Art von Rettung würde Heero wohl niemals etwas haben. Er hatte sogar für einige Augenblicke alles um sich herum – selbst die nervige rosa Wolke – vergessen als sie sich so tief und innig geküsst hatten. Und er wäre am liebsten sofort an Ort und Stelle über diesen heißen Mann der sich an ihn presste hergefallen. Im Prinzip hatte er das sogar getan, denn das waren schon keine einfachen Küsse mehr, sondern eindeutiges Vorspiel.

Nach einigen kruden Worten und Drohungen hatten sie es dann gemeinsam geschafft Relena zu verjagen. Hoffentlich endgültig. Zwar schien sie immer noch der irrigen Meinung zu sein ihn von seiner ‚Krankheit' heilen zu können, doch der angedrohte Skandal schien seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt zu haben. Im Grunde musste die Frau noch armseliger sein, als Heero von ihr gedacht hatte, wenn sie sich von so etwas vertreiben ließ. Nicht das er sich beschweren wollte! Im Gegenteil.

Aber als sie die rosa Wolke empört davon schwebte, da hatte Heero es trotzdem nicht über sich gebracht Duo wieder los zu lassen. Der andere fühlte sich einfach zu gut in seinen Armen an und machte die wunderbarsten Geräusche wenn er ihn streichelte und küsste.

Um ehrlich zu sein, Heero war so erregt gewesen, dass er selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte nicht mehr mit seinem Gehirn hätte denken können. Zum Glück schien es Duo ähnlich zu gehen und so war die Frage nicht mehr, ob sie übereinander herfallen würden, sondern wo.

Duos erste Idee schien perfekt zu sein. Aber leider war das Büro schon besetzt. Ausgerechnet von Trowa und dem blonden Kollegen von Duo. OK, Heero war klar dass Trowa absolut fasziniert von dem Blonden war – zwei Stunden schüchterndes Starren war eine verdammt gute Indikation gewesen. Aber das Trowa sofort mit dem anderen in dem Büro verschwunden war, passte doch nicht so wirklich zu seinem ruhigen Freund. Normalerweise brauchte dieser schon das eine oder andere Treffen, bevor mit jemandem intim wurde. Andererseits schien Duo sich über seinen Freund überhaupt nicht zu wundern, also vielleicht war der Blonde die treibende Kraft dahinter. Nicht dass es wirklich viel brauchte um einen Mann zum Sex zu treiben.

Aber dass das Büro schon von den beiden anderen besetzt gewesen war, hatte einen ziemlichen Dämpfer für Duos und seine Pläne bedeutet. Sie hatten beide wie dumme Schuljungen dagestanden und verzweifelt überlegt, was sie denn jetzt tun sollten. Und da Heeros Gehirn immer noch nicht zu seinem Körper aufgeschlossen hatte, war Heero der Vorschlag mit seinem Haus herausgerutscht. Nicht nur herausgerutscht, als Duo nicht sofort darauf angesprungen war, hatte er diesen sogar noch extra überredet.

Und jetzt, während sie beide so schnell es unauffällig ging zu seinem Jeep eilten, kamen Heero doch leichte Zweifel. War es richtig Duo mit zu sich nach Hause zu nehmen? Er hatte noch nie jemanden mit dorthin genommen. Und es fühlte sich fast unanständig an, einen bloßen One Night Stand dorthin zu bringen, in sein ruhiges Heim.

Aber was sollten sie denn sonst tun? Überall konnte er Menschen sehen, Paare oder kleine Grüppchen. Hier gab es nirgendwo einen ruhigen Ort. Hier würde er es nirgendwo riskieren können, mit Duo Sex zu haben. Und der Gedanke, das ganze gleich ganz sein zu lassen, wurde sofort als unrealistisch verbannt. Er würde garantiert nicht darauf verzichten Duo zu haben.

„Hier, das ist mein Auto," sagte Heero und stellte sich neben seinen Jeep.

Duo umrundete das Gefährt und stieg dann auf den Beifahrersitz ein. „Ganz schön voll hier," erklärte er mit einem Blick auf den Rest des Parkplatzes.

Heero musste ihm bei dieser Beobachtung zustimmen. Wieder waren überall kleine Grüppchen von Leuten zu sehen die sich scheinbar sehr gut unterhielten. Und auch das eine oder andere Pärchen, das in einem der Wägen saß und sich küsste. „Euer Ball der einsamen Herzen scheint ein voller Erfolg zu sein," stellte er fest.

„Hey, wir sind auch gut," bestätigte Duo lachend und warf seinen Zopf über die Schulter.

Dieser Anblick ließ Heero in tiefster Kehle knurren. Er würde am liebsten hier und jetzt schon über diesen unglaublichen Mann herfallen. Aber wie Duo schon gesagt hatte, es war ziemlich belebt auf dem Parkplatz. Viel zu belebt. Eilig stieß Heero den Schlüssel in das Zündschloss und startete den Wagen. Nur noch zwanzig Minuten und sie würden sein Haus erreicht haben.

Während Heero so schnell wie möglich durch die Nacht fuhr, hatte sich eine fast gespannte Ruhe in dem Jeep ausgebreitet. Heero setzte ein paar mal an um die Stille zu durchbrechen, aber was sagte man schon zu einem Kerl, den man eigentlich gar nicht kannte und nur zum Sex mit nach Hause schleppte?

Er war zwar beileibe nicht unerfahren was One Night Stands anging – im Gegenteil er hatte sie fast zu einer Kunstform perfektioniert – aber normalerweise nahm er seinen Partner dann nur bis zur nächsten dunklen Ecke oder Hotel mit. Für beides hatte er noch nie länger als ein paar Minuten gebraucht, Minuten die sowieso mit heißen Küssen und heftigem Streicheln angefüllt waren. Doch jetzt hier im Auto, wo er sich tatsächlich auf das Fahren konzentrieren musste und sie für längere Zeit nur einander als Gesellschaft hatten, da sah die Sache etwas anders aus. Und es ließ auch seinem Gehirn genug Zeit ihn wieder einzuholen und ihm Gewissensbisse zu verpassen. War es wirklich richtig, diesen jungen Mann nur für eine heiße Nacht mit zu sich nach Hause zu nehmen? Was würden seine Eltern davon halten? Heero stöhnte entnervt auf. Wieso kamen ihm solche unsinnigen Gedanken.

Eine Hand tätschelte ihn sanft auf seinem rechten Knie. „Hast du es dir anders überlegt?" fragte Duo mit einem besorgten Unterton.

Hatte er es sich anders überlegt? Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Natürlich nicht! Es ist nur so, du bist der erste den ich mit zu mir nach Hause bringe."

„Oh… wohnst du nicht allein?"

Heero schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Nein, das Haus gehört ganz allein mir. Aber… aber meine Eltern haben früher dort gewohnt. Und es fühlt sich irgendwie komisch an. Ach ich weiß auch nicht." Es war zum verzweifeln, aber Heero konnte nicht genau beschreiben was er gerade fühlte. Wahrscheinlich weil er es selbst nicht genau wusste.

Die Hand drücke sein Knie mitfühlend. „Hey ich versteh dich vollkommen."

„Tust du?" Heero war wirklich erstaunt.

„Jupp. Ich hab zwar nie jemanden mit zu meinen Eltern gebracht, aber seit der Uni wohne ich mit Quatre zusammen. Es ist immer merkwürdig jemanden mit in die Wohnung zu bringen. Obwohl..." Duo machte eine kurze Pause. „Eigentlich hab wohl nur ich damit Probleme."

Heero lachte trocken auf. „Lässt dein Freund nichts anbrennen?"

„Hm, so direkt will ich es nicht ausdrücken. Aber ja, Quatre liebt es diverse Bewunderer zu haben. Ich hoffe das stört dich nicht."

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum sollte es mich stören? Trowa und er sind sicher erwachsen genug um zu wissen was sie tun."

„Ja, uns den Raum wegnehmen!" empörte sich Duo.

Trotz seiner eher angespannten Laune musste Heero doch aus tiefstem Herzen lachen. „Keine Panik. Gleich sind wir ja da. Und ich wette wir werden es bequemer haben als sie."

„Das hoffe ich doch sehr," erklärte Duo und beugte sich vor um Heeros Nacken zu küssen. Heero reagierte entsprechend, indem er das Gas weiter durchtrat. Wäre doch gelacht wenn sie das Haus nicht in neuer Rekordzeit erreichen würden.

Nach einer scheinbar unendlich langen Zeitspanne – die in Wirklichkeit nur 17 Minuten betrug – brachte Heero den Jeep endlich vor seinem Haus zum stehen. „Wir sind da," erklärte er unnötiger Weise.

Duo hantierte mit seinem Anschnallgurt und lachte auf. „Ach, sach an." Dann beugte er sich wieder zu Heero herüber, doch diesmal nicht um dessen Nacken zu liebkosen sondern um ihm einen tiefen Zungenkuss zu geben. Erst als sie beide meinten keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, brachen sie schwer atmend den Kuss. „Ich nehme an, du willst nicht erst die große Besichtigungstour?" witzelte Heero.

„Mich interessiert im Moment eigentlich nur eins, dein Schlafzimmer," gab Duo trocken zurück. Beide lachten auf und stiegen gleichzeitig aus den Wagen.

Wie ein gut geölter Blitz preschte Wing heran und bellte vor Freude weil sein Herrchen wieder da war. Schwanzwedelnd sprang er an Heero hoch und ließ sich den Kopf tätscheln.

Dann sprang er mit einem lauten „Wuff!" in Duos Richtung und schnupperte neugierig an dem jungen Mann.

Duo machte einen halben Schritt zurück. „Ähm," murmelte er verschreckt.

Heero war erstaunt, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass die Leute in der Stadt wahrscheinlich so große Hunde nicht gewöhnt waren. Schon gar keine die sie einfach so ansprangen. „Du musst keine Angst haben, Wing tut dir nichts."

„Ich hab auch keine Angst," beharrte Duo, obwohl Wing gerade an ihm hochsprang. „Aber wieso tut er das?"

Heero pfiff einmal und Wing sprang sofort auf den Boden und warf seinem Herrchen einen erstaunten Blick zu. „Er ist nur neugierig, weil er dich nicht kennt." Heero kniete sich neben den englischen Setter und kraulte dessen Kopf. „Das ist Duo. Er ist keine Gefahr. Er ist ein Gast." Dann blickte er zu Duo hoch. „Reich ihm deine Hand, damit er sie beschnuppern kann. Und du kannst ihn auch kraulen. Wing tut keiner Menschenseele was. Zumindest nicht solang ich es ihm nicht befehle."

„Toll, das macht die ganze Sache gleich viel leichter," ätzte Duo. Doch er hielt seine Hand vor die Nase des Hundes und er begann sogar mit der anderen hinter dessen Ohren zu kraulen.

„Im Grunde seines Herzens ist Wing ein Schmusebär. Aber pssst, das ist ein Geheimnis. Schließlich soll er mein Grund und Boden vor unerwünschten Eindringlingen schützen."

„Hab ich denn jetzt den Test bestanden?" fragte Duo.

Heero grinste. „Klar, er hat dich jetzt als ‚Freund' gespeichert. Guter Junge," sagte er noch einmal zu seinem Hund und tätschelte mit beiden Händen seine Seiten. „Wir können jetzt reingehen. Er wird dir nichts tun."

„Kommt er auch mit?" fragte Duo.

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Meistens schon, aber ich glaub er würde heute nur stören. Nicht wahr Wing? Los, lauf," befahl er und der Hund rannte fröhlich jappend in die Nacht.

„Puh, ich glaub die zukünftige Schwiegermutter zu treffen kann nicht anstrengender sein," witzelte Duo.

„Hey," empörte sich Heero grinsend. „Wing hat keine Giftzähne." Sie lachten beide. „Los lass uns reingehen. Bevor Wing zurück kommt und entscheidet dass er zu gerne sehen will was sein Herrchen mit dem Gast vorhat."

Duo errötete, was im Licht der Türlaterne gut zu erkennen war. „Ich dachte wir hatten uns darauf geeinigt keine Zuschauer zu wollen. Also los."

Heero musste immer noch schmunzeln, dann schloss er die Eingangstür auf und erklärte, „Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Heim."

* * *

Duo betrat das Haus und blickte sich sofort neugierig um. Zwar hatte er gesagt, dass er nur an einem Raum interessiert war, aber irgendwie siegte seine Neugierde doch.

Was er sah war nicht ganz das was er erwartet hatte. Gleich hinter der Haustür fing ein großer Raum an, indem es sowohl eine Sofaecke gegenüber einem Kamin, als auch einen großen Esstisch gab. Und viele, viele Bücherregale. Es war rustikal, aber gemütlich.

Duo wippte von einem Fuß auf den anderen, er war sich nicht wirklich sicher was er jetzt tun sollte. Sofort über Heero herfallen? Erst noch versuchen etwas Konversation zu betreiben? Das war einer der Gründe, weswegen er nicht so sonderlich viel von One Night Stands hielt, er kam sich am Anfang meist etwas peinlich berührt vor.

„Willst du was trinken?" fragte ihn in dem Moment Heero.

Dankbar für die Ablenkung antwortete Duo, „Gerne. Hast du Wein da?"

„Ist dir roter recht?"

Duo nickte.

„Gut, ich hab nämlich keinen anderen," sagte Heero, drehte sich nach links und verschwand in der Küche.

Duo folgte ihm grinsend. „Was hättest du jetzt gemacht, wenn ich weißen hätte haben wollen?"

„Dich ablenken?" vermutete Heero verschmitzt. Dann öffnete er einen Schrank und holte eine Flasche hervor. „Ich hoffe der ist in Ordnung für dich. Nichts besonderes, aber ziemlich lecker. Hab ich gestern erst aufgemacht."

Duo zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich werde hier jetzt keine große Weinprobe veranstalten und dir erzählen wie viele Aromen man im Abgang herausschmecken kann."

Heero lachte kurz und trocken. Dann hatte er auch schon ein großes Glas mit dem Rotwein gefüllt und Duo gereicht. Danach öffnete er einen riesigen Kühlschrank und holte sich selbst eine Flasche Bier hervor.

Duo nahm einen kleinen Schluck. „Lecker," verkündete er. Dann blickte er sich anerkennend in dem Raum um. „Eine verdammt gut ausgerüstete Küche hast du." Von der Hälfte der Geräte die hier standen kannte er noch nicht einmal die Funktion.

Heero zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Ich koch gern. Auch wenn es für einen allein eher weniger Spaß macht."

„Du kannst kochen, cool," entfuhr es Duo neidvoll. Weder er noch Quatre hatten diese Aufgabe je gemeistert. Ihre Kochkunst bestand darin die Mikrowelle richtig zu bedienen und die Nummern der besten Bringdienste auswendig zu kennen.

Heero nahm einen langen Schluck aus seiner Flasche, wobei Duo fasziniert beobachtete wie sich sein Adamsapfel dabei bewegte. Mjamm. Ihm fiel wieder ein wozu sie eigentlich hierher gekommen waren.

„Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich noch mal kurz rausgehe?" fragte Heero plötzlich.

„Hä?" damit hatte Duo jetzt ja nun gar nicht gerechnet.

„Nur für ein paar Minuten. Ich will nur kurz sicher gehen, dass mit den Tieren alles in Ordnung ist. Bin gleich wieder da." Und ohne groß auf eine Antwort zu warten, verschwand Heero durch eine Tür die scheinbar von der Küche zur Veranda führte.

Hm, Duo war verwirrt. Aber dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Sie hatten jetzt so lang gewartet, da waren ein paar weitere Minuten auch nicht mehr schlimm. Er trank das Glas in einem Zug aus und füllte es erneut. Vielleicht war sogar genug Zeit dass der Wein etwas wirkte und er etwas lockerer wurde.

Aber er hatte auch keine Lust einfach in der Küche stehen zu bleiben. Und da er nicht annahm, dass Heero etwas dagegen hatte, wenn er sich noch ein wenig umsah, ging er zurück in das große Wohn/Esszimmer.

Auch beim zweiten Blick war es immer noch rustikal und gemütlich. Aber jetzt wo er etwas mehr Zeit für seine Beobachtungen hatte, vielen Duo doch mehr Kleinigkeiten auf. Wie zum Beispiel das aufgeschlagene Buch, dass auf der zusammengefalteten Wolldecke auf dem Sofa lag. Oder dass der Fernseher wohl nicht so häufig benutzt wurde, wie eine kleine Staubschicht auf der Fernbedienung verriet. Duo musste schmunzeln, denn er hielt auch nicht soviel vom fernsehen.

Ok, gelogen, eigentlich liebte er es, nur kam nie etwas interessantes. Und falls dann doch mal eine interessante Serie ausgestrahlt wurde, dann sorgte sein Job immer dafür, dass er die Hälfte der Folgen nicht mitbekam. Deshalb liebte Duo ja auch so die DVDs. Er hatte eine unwahrscheinlich große Sammlung an Filmen und Serien.

Mit diesen Gedanken beschäftigt wanderte Duo weiter durch den Raum. Eine Tür die er öffnete führte in ein großes und strahlend sauberes Bad. Hier warf Duo allerdings nur einen kurzen Blick hinein. Der nächste Raum war dann aber interessanter.

Dies schien Heeros Arbeitszimmer zu sein. Und wenn Duo gedacht hatte, dass das Wohnzimmer schon von Bücherregalen übersäht war, dann erkannte er jetzt, dass dies noch steigerungsfähig war. Praktisch jeder Fitzel an Wand war mit ihnen überhäuft und in ihnen Bücher und Ordner, während ein riesiger Schreibtisch vor einer langen Fensterreihe stand.

Aber das erstaunlichste war, dass auf diesem Schreibtisch drei Computer standen. Wozu brauchte jemand drei Computer? Duo hatte einen im Büro und eine alte Möhre zu Hause zum surfen. Aber drei Computer in einem Raum? Während er etwas verwundert dastand bemerkte er, dass die Bücher in den Regalen sich scheinbar auch ausschließlich mit Computer oder Computersprachen beschäftigten. Wirklich nichts, was man auf einer Farm am Arsch der Welt erwarten würde.

„Ah, hier bist du," flüsterte Heero plötzlich in sein Ohr. Ohne das Duo es bemerkt hatte, war der andere dicht hinter ihn getreten und umarmte ihn jetzt sogar.

Duo grinste, das fühlte sich verdammt gut an. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er, während er sich in die Umarmung zurück lehnte.

Heero knabberte an seinem Ohr. „Ja, alles in Ordnung. Und du, hast du was interessantes entdeckt?"

„Wozu brauchst du all diese Computer?" sprudelte es aus Duo hervor, obwohl sein Körper eigentlich jetzt andere Prioritäten hatte. „Bist du ein Spielefreak.?"

Duo bemerkte wie der Mann hinter ihm mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich spiele zwar manchmal auch, aber ich brauch die für meinen Job."

„Als Farmer?"

Heero lachte wieder trocken. „Als Programmierer. Ich bewirtschafte nur einen sehr kleinen Teil der Farm, der Rest ist verpachtet."

„Aber was hält dich dann hier in Blackside?" Duo konnte nicht verstehen, wieso nicht jeder der dazu in der Lage war von hier verschwand.

„Das ist meine Heimat," erklärte Heero. Dann nach einer kurzen Pause knabberte er wieder an Duos Hals. „Soll ich dir jetzt den Rest des Hauses zeigen."

„Woran hast du denn da gedacht?" neckte Duo.

„An das Schlafzimmer."

Oh Gott, Heero klang sogar umwerfend wenn er mit dieser tiefen Stimme etwas sagte. Duos Knie wurden allein bei dem Ton und bei dem Gedanken an das Schlafzimmer weich. Schnell trank er das Glas leer und stellte es ab. Dann drehte er sich zu Heero um und zog ihn zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu sich. „Wird auch Zeit das du endlich fragst."

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren sie aus dem Arbeitszimmer heraus und in das nächste gestolpert, wobei sie sich niemals für lange losließen. In dem Schlafzimmer angekommen blinzelte Duo erst einmal kurz. Es war der bisher kleinste Raum und der am schlichtesten eingerichtete. Ein Schrank, ein breites Bett und ein kleiner Nachtisch. Das war alles. Nur dass die Wand am Bettkopfende in einem tiefen rot gehalten war, ließ den Raum gemütlich statt klinisch wirken.

Aber eigentlich hatte Duo nicht wirklich Zeit sich die Einrichtung anzuschauen, denn Heeros Hände waren überall auf seinem Körper und auch er war ziemlich damit beschäftig den anderen zu erkunden. Für einige Momente standen sie einfach so da, dicht aneinander gepresst und wild küssend.

Dann begann Heero damit Duos Hemd aufzuknöpfen und ihm den störenden Stoff vom Körper zu schieben. Etwas, dass Duo nur begrüßte und mit einem tiefen Stöhnen kommentierte. Seine Finger waren aber auch nicht untätig und zupften und zerrten an Heeros Hemd.

Als dieser sich dann daran machte Duo aus seiner Hose zu befreien, stutzte er kurz. Verwundert hielt er plötzlich das Pfefferspray und die Handschellen vor Duos Gesicht.

Duo wurde auf der Stelle tiefrot und stotterte, „Nur für den Notfall um mich der weiblichen Liebeszuggäste zu erwehren."

Heero hob zweifelnd seine Augenbraun. Er schielte noch einmal auf die Handschellen und murmelte, „Kinky!" bevor er beide Sachen auf den Boden gleiten ließ und sich wieder daran machte Duos Hose zu öffnen.

Duo wollte schon protestieren. Er war nicht kinky. Nun ja, meistens zumindest nicht. Aber als Heeros Hände ohne störenden Stoff über seinen Hintern glitten, war ihm sowieso alles egal. Sollte der andere ihn doch halten für was er wollte, Hauptsache sie machten hier so schnell wie möglich weiter!

Fast widerstrebend befreite sich Duo aus der Umarmung und legte sich dann auf das Bett. „Komm her Cowboy," lockte er mit lustvernebelter Stimme.

Das schien sich Heero nicht zweimal sagen zu lassen, denn im nächsten Augenblick lag er auf Duo drauf. Ihre nackten Körper trafen einander und sie beide stöhnten auf.

Oh ja, genau das war es, was Duo jetzt brauchte. Während seine Lippen forschend nach Heeros jagten wanderten seine Hände über dessen Rücken. Heeros harter Körper schien nur aus wohl trainierten Muskeln zu bestehen. Wie hatte Quatre es noch so schön genannt? Keine Muckiebudenschönheiten sondern von harter Arbeit gestählte Männerkörper. Das nebenberufliche Arbeiten auf der Farm schien Heero verdammt gut in Schuss zu halten.

„Oh Gott, du bist so heiß!" entfuhr es Heero in dem Moment.

Duo kicherte, als der andere wieder sein empfindliches Ohrläppchen bearbeitete. „Das ist ein Kompliment das ich nur zu gern zurückgebe!" sagte er heftig atmend. Um einen Moment später tief aufzustöhnen, als Heeros Hände seinen Penis erreichten und anfingen diesen zu streicheln.

„Goooootttttt!" entfuhr es Duo und er drückte seinen Kopf genussvoll nach hinten in das Kissen durch. Offenbarte so seinen Hals und Heero fing sofort an ihn dort zu küssen und sanft mit den Zähnen zu beknabbern. Das würde sicher morgen eine Menge sichtbarer Knutschflecke geben, aber Duo war das so was von egal.

Stattdessen schlang er seine Beine um Heeros Hüfte und drückte den anderen noch fester an sich. Vorspiel gut und schön, aber er wollte jetzt endlich den nächsten Schritt machen. „Hast du was da?" fragte er heiser.

Heero schien ihn sofort zu verstehen. Er nickte kurz, dann rollte er sie beide gemeinsam ein wenig zur Seite, so dass er den Nachtschrank erreichen konnte. Während er mit der einen Hand in einer der Schubladen wühlte, strich er mit der anderen immer wieder über Duos Penis und trieb diesen so langsam aber sicher die Wände hoch.

Dann landete ein Kondompäckchen und eine Tube Gleitgel neben ihnen auf dem Bett. Duo grinste, endlich konnte die wirkliche Action beginnen. Heero schnappte sich die Tube und richtete sich etwas auf um besseren Zugang zu bekommen. Schnell hatte er die Tube aufgeschraubt und einen großzügigen Klacks des Gels auf seine Finger gedrückt. Und mit diesen Fingern bewegte er sich unaufhaltsam auf Duos Eingang zu.

Duo stöhnte aus tiefster Kehle auf, als er den Finger mit dem kühlen Gel spürte. Und im nächsten Moment bemerkte wie dieser Finger langsam aber bestimmt in ihn geschoben wurde. Verdammt tat das gut! „Schneller" wies er den anderen an. Dann klaubte er sich die Kondompackung und riss die Schutzfolie auf. Mit geübten Fingern griff er zwischen ihre beiden Körper und suchte nach Heeros Penis. Dann begann er damit das Kondom über Heeros Männlichkeit zu schieben. So würden sie etwas Zeit sparen.

„Duo!" stieß Heero hervor als der dessen Hände bemerkte. Er hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne während sein Schwanz vor Aufregung pulsierte.

Duo hob seinen Kopf hoch und knabberte an Heeros Ohrläppchen. „Mach schnell, ich will nicht mehr lange warten!" befahl er. Dann schnappte er sich die Tube mit Gleitgel und begann Heeros Penis großzügig damit einzuschmieren.

„Hrrrmmmpfg!" stieß Heero hervor. Doch dann schien er sich wieder zu fangen und er konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe. Ein zweiter Finger folgte dem ersten schnell und angestachelt von dem was Duo da mit seinem Lieblingskörperteil machte, beeilte er sich den Langhaarigen so schnell es ging zu weiten.

„Komm schon, ich bin bereit!" erklärte Duo und ruckelte sich so zurecht, dass Heero etwas an ihm herunter rutschte.

Scheinbar schien es keiner weiteren Aufforderung mehr zu bedürfen, denn Heero schnappte sich Duos linkes Bein, schob es über seine Schulter und positionierte sich. Dann mit einem einzigen langsamen aber stetigem Stoß drang er bis zum Anschlag in Duo ein.

„Jaaaaa!" entfuhr es Duo und er drückte Heero mit seinem anderen Bein noch fester an und in sich. Das fühlte sich so gut an! Er konnte Heero in sich spüren, konnte spüren wie der andere in ihm pulsierte, ihn in Besitz nahm. Es war einfach berauschend.

Genauso berauschend, wie das Gefühl als Heero endlich anfing sich zu bewegen. Vor und zurück. Und immer wieder schaffte er es Duos Prostata zu treffen. Das war ein so unglaubliches Gefühl dass Duo dachte vor Lust den Verstand zu verlieren während er sich synchron zu Heero bewegte.

Das Schlafzimmer wurde von Stöhnen, Wimmern und heftigen Atem gefüllt, während ihre beiden Körper immer wieder aufeinander klatschten. Jedes mal wenn Heero Duos Prostata traf, sah dieser Sterne vor seinem inneren Auge. Es war ein derart tolles Gefühl von Heero praktisch in die Matratze gerammt zu werden, dass Duo am liebsten niemals ein Ende davon gehabt hätte.

Aber während sich der andre mit soviel Macht in ihm bewegte, baute sich die Erregung weiter und weiter in Duo auf. Und er wusste dass er früher oder später endlich die Erlösung brauchte. Er musste kommen, auch wenn es das Ende von diesem tollen Gefühl bedeuten würde. „Oh Gott, Heero!" stieß er hervor.

Heero hatte inzwischen eine Hand zwischen ihrer beider Körper geschoben und begann erneut damit Duos Penis zu streicheln. Dieser doppelten Stimulation konnte Duo nichts entgegen setzen und einige Augenblicke später kam er schreiend in Heeros Hand.

Sein Körper spannte sich vollkommen and und dadurch pferchte er auch Heero tief in sich ein. „Hrrrmmmpfg!" machte Heero wieder und dann konnte Duo mit seinen vernebelten Sinnen spüren wie sich der andere in ihm ergoss.

Danach brach Heero heftig atmend auf ihm zusammen. Für einige Moment blieben sie so regungslos liegen. Dann schob sich Heero langsam aus Duo heraus. Dieser wimmerte bei dem Gefühl des Verlustes. Heero richtete sich kurz auf und warf ein Handtuch in Duos Richtung.

Dieser nahm das Tuch um sich halbwegs sauber zu wischen. Dann lächelte er zu Heero. „Oh, wow!" erklärte er begeistert. Eine Sekunde später war er tief und fest eingeschlafen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titel:** Der Liebeszug  
**Autor:** Laren  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** an die beste der besten: Zanna knuddel

So, und weiter geht's…. viel Spaß.

* * *

Wie jeden Morgen wurde Heero kurz vor Sonnenaufgang von seiner inneren Uhr geweckt. Egal wie spät er am vorherigen Tag noch auf gewesen war, er wurde immer so früh wach. Aber das war etwas, das sich ganz automatisch ergab. Schließlich hatte er Tiere zu versorgen, die gar nicht davon begeistert wären, wenn Heero einfach mal verschlafen würde.

Trotzdem war heute Morgen irgendwas anders. Als Heero seine Augen öffnete bemerkte er auch sofort was. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als ihm klar wurde, dass er heute Nacht mit jemandem das Bett geteilt hatte. Und es war ein unglaublich schönes Gefühl Duo auch beim aufwachen noch in den Armen zu halten. Ungewohnt zwar, aber schön.

Heero gestattete sich den Luxus noch einen Augenblick liegen zu bleiben und an den vorherigen Abend zu denken. Er hätte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht dass er jemandem von dem Ball der Einsamen Herzen mit zu sich nach Hause nehmen würde. Die Geschichte mit Relena war natürlich genau aus seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen entsprungen, aber dass Duo ihn dann ‚gerettet' hatte, war es sogar wert gewesen von diesem durchgedrehten pinken Monster verfolgt zu werden. Mehr als wert gewesen.

Heero kuschelte sich noch einmal an den anderen Mann heran und sog dessen Anblick in sich auf. Duo war einfach heiß. Und verdammt gut aussehend. Heero konnte sein Glück immer noch nicht fassen, dass dieser Mann mit ihm die Nacht verbracht hatte.

Und während er so dalag mit Duo in seinem Arm, da wurde Heero plötzlich bewusst wie Recht Trowa doch hatte. Es wäre schön jemanden zu haben, der das immer mit einem teilen würde. Aber es war natürlich absolutes Wunschdenken. Wer würde schon sein abgeschiedenes Leben in Blackside teilen wollen? Garantiert nicht jemand wie Duo. Und warum sollte der andere auch? Sie hatten eine Nacht miteinander verbracht, aber das hatte natürlich nichts zu bedeuten.

Und deshalb schob Heero diesen unsinnigen Gedanken so weit wie nur irgend möglich nach hinten und löste seine Umarmung. Vorsichtig stand er aus dem Bett auf, bemüht Duo nicht zu wecken. Schnell suchte er sich ein paar Klamotten zurecht und wandte sich dann zu Tür. Ein letztes Mal noch ließ er seinen Blick über Duo wandern. Der andere Mann lag immer noch tief schlafend im Bett nur halb bedeckt von der Decke. Sein unglaublich langes Haar war immer noch gefangen in einem etwas zerzausten Zopf. Friedlich sah der andere im Schlaf aus. Und wunderschön. Heero seufzte leise. Aber er war niemand der sich lange über Dinge Gedanken machte die sowieso nicht möglich waren. Er war ein trockener Realist durch und durch. Und deshalb verließ er ohne weitere Gedanken den Raum.

Nachdem er seine Morgentoilette erledigt hatte, zog er sich an und machte sich auf dem Weg. Kaum hatte er die Tür zur Terrasse geöffnet als ihm auch schon Wing entgegen gerannt kam. Schwanzwedelnd sprang der Hund um Heero herum, freute sich mehr als offensichtlich darüber sein Herrchen wieder zu sehen. Heero musste wieder grinsen und klopfte dem Setter freundlich auf den Rücken. „Na, hast du mich vermisst?" fragte er.

„Wuff!" war wie immer Wings Antwort während er mit seinem Kopf Heeros Bein anstieß. Eine klare Aufforderung, dass er dort gekrault werden wollte. Einem Befehl, dem Heero nur zu gerne nachkam. „Tut mir leid dass ich dich gestern ausgeschlossen hab, alter Junge. Doch du hättest nur gestört. Aber keine Angst, dass wird nicht so schnell wieder vorkommen. Schließlich bist du meine einzige Familie, nicht?" Heero kraulte das Fell seines Hundes. Er würde nie allein sein, solange er Wing hatte.

Nach der ausführlichen Begrüßung stand Heero wieder auf und füllte mit geübten Handgriffen Wings Wasser- und Futterschüsseln. Mit einem lauten „Wuff!" erklärte Wing dass ihm das nur zu gut gefiel, dann begann der Setter mit einer rasenden Geschwindigkeit zu essen.

Heero beobachtete diesen Anblick kurz, dann ging er weiter zum Stall. Zwar betrieb er die Farm eher als Hobby und hatte auch so gut wie alle Tiere verkauft, aber ein paar hatte er trotzdem noch. Und auch die mussten versorgt werden. Und dann würde er ein Frühstück für sich und Duo zubereiten, damit der Langhaarige noch etwas in den Magen bekam, bevor er ihn zum Liebeszug zurück bringen musste.

* * *

Duo hörte ein paar unbekannte Geräusche und war auf einen Schlag wach. Etwas orientierungslos blickte er sich um. Das war nicht sein Schlafzimmer, dazu war es viel zu ordentlich!

Doch dann fiel Duo wieder ein wo er sich befand und warum. Er musste kurz grinsen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er bei diesem Auftrag noch soviel Spaß haben würde? Schmunzelnd kuschelte Duo sich wieder in die Kissen und ließ die letzte Nach Revue passieren. Das war eindeutig heiß gewesen. Auch wenn Quatre ihn später ausschelten würde, weil er die Feier verlassen hatte, das war es mehr als wert. Was für eine Nacht!

Doch der Gedanke an den Liebeszug ließ Duo plötzlich aufrecht im Bett sitzen. Verdammt, der Zug würde doch in aller Frühe wieder zurück in die Stadt fahren. Wenn er da nicht anwesend wäre, dann würde ihn Quatre garantiert bei lebendigem Leibe die Haut abziehen. Und er hätte sogar allen Grund dazu. Wie das pinke Monster gestern gezeigt hatte, konnten ihre Kundinnen unberechenbar sein. Da wurde jeder Mann gebraucht um die im Zaum zu halten. Hektisch blickte sich Duo nach seinen Sachen um. Irgendwo musste es doch auch eine Uhr geben.

Natürlich gab es in einem so ordentlichen Schlafzimmer einen Wecker, wie Duo nach einigen panischen Sekunden feststelle. Und dieser zeigte, dass es erst kurz nach sechs Uhr war. Also früh genug um den Zug nicht zu verpassen. Im Prinzip sogar noch mitten in der Nacht.

Dieser Gedanke brachte Duo zu einer weiteren Frage. Wo war eigentlich Heero? Müsste der nicht so früh noch im Bett sein? Am besten an Duo gekuschelt? Duo kaute verwundert auf seiner Unterlippe.

Doch viel Zeit zum Überlegen blieb ihn nicht, denn ihm wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass er ganz dringend auf die Toilette musste. Leise fluchend schwang er sich aus dem Bett, wobei sein Hintern leicht protestierte. Aber das beachtete Duo in seiner Hast nicht. Er schnappte sich die dünne Decke und wickelte sich darin ein, während er so schnell es ging zum Badezimmer eilte. Zum Glück hatte er ja gestern doch noch mehr als nur das Schlafzimmer gesehen und wusste genau wo sich der Raum befand.

Nachdem er fertig war, stand er noch für einige Momente am Waschbecken. Um endgültig wach zu werden, hatte er sich mehrere Hände voll kaltem Wasser ins Gesicht gespritzt. Es schien zu wirken, denn er fühlte sich nicht mehr müde. Aber er wusste trotzdem noch nicht wirklich, was er jetzt tun sollte. Duo kniff wütend die Augen zusammen. Genau das war es was er an One Night Stands so hasste. Der Morgen danach war immer so merkwürdig. Er wusste dann nie was er in so einer Situation tun oder sagen sollte. Und es verwunderte ihn immer wieder mit welcher Leichtigkeit Quatre das immer wieder meisterte.

Das er nicht wusste wohin Heero verschwunden war, machte die Sache nicht leichter. Wenn der andere mit ihm im Bett gelegen hätte, dann hätten sie vielleicht etwas finden können mit dem sie das komische „Der Morgen danach" Gefühl hätten vertreiben können. Vorzugsweise mit einer heißen Runde Sex.

Duo seufzte erneut. Es war ihm klar, dass er den anderen wieder wollte. Dazu war die letzte Nacht einfach zu heiß gewesen. Aber wie erklärte man so was einem One Night Stand? Duo blickte erneut in den Spiegel und zuckte mit den Schultern. Das hier war wirklich nicht seine Liga.

Plötzlich hörte er erneut diese komischen Geräusche und diesmal war er wach genug um sie als das Bellen eines Hundes zu identifizieren. Oh ja, Heero besaß ja einen Hund. Duo konnte sich noch viel zu genau an den großen Setter erinnern, der ihn gestern so überschwänglich begrüßt hatte.

Duo beschloss, dass es ihn auch nicht weiter bringen würde, wenn er noch länger im Bad bliebe, deshalb machte er sich entschlossen auf den Weg zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Doch auf halber Strecke blieb er stehen und lauschte erneut. Er hörte Geräusche aus der Küchenrichtung. Und er meinte Kaffee zu riechen. Duo zog die Decke fester um seinen Körper und ging dann zur Küche. Vielleicht würde er ja da Heero finden.

Er hatte mit seiner Vermutung Recht behalten. Denn kaum hatte er den Durchgang zur Küche erreicht, da konnte er auch schon Heero erkennen, der dort hantierte. Duo musste leicht lächeln als ihm klar wurde, dass der andere Frühstück für sie beide zubereitete. Das war doch sehr nett. Nicht ganz so nett wie eine weitere Runde im Bett, aber schon verdammt nah dran. „Guten Morgen Heero," begrüßte er den anderen.

Heero, der gerade dabei war einen Korb Brot auf den kleinen Küchentisch abzustellen, blickte erstaunt auf. „Hallo Duo," sagte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme. „Du bist schon auf? Gerade wollte ich kommen und dich wecken. Wir haben noch etwas Zeit zum Frühstücken, bevor ich dich zum Liebeszug zurück bringen muss."

Duo runzelte wieder die Stirn. Irgendwie konnte er Heero nicht lesen. Einerseits war es nett, dass der andere ihm Frühstück machte, andererseits hörte es sich fast so an, als wenn er ihn so schnell wie möglich wieder loswerden wollte. Was Duo natürlich sofort zur Hauptfrage zurück brachte. Was hatte diese Nacht zu bedeuten? Hatte sie überhaupt etwas zu bedeuten? Um seine Enttäuschung und Verwirrung nicht zu sichtbar werden zu lassen, drehte sich Duo schnell um. „Ich zieh mir lieber was an und komm dann zum Frühstück," erklärte er noch und eilte dann zurück zum Schlafzimmer.

Dort angekommen, warf er zunächst die Decke zurück aufs Bett, dann schlüpfte er in seine Kleidung, die überall verstreut auf dem Boden lag. Er war etwas ärgerlich über sich selbst. Wieso konnte er mit solchen Situationen nicht gut umgehen? Niemand sonst schien solche Schwierigkeiten zu haben. Verdammt, was war schon dabei? Er hatte mit einem verdammt heißen Kerl eine Nacht verbracht. Sie hatten gefickt. Was war außer viel Spaß schon dabei?

Gar nichts, entschied Duo und schob entschlossen sein Kinn vor. Er war schließlich ein erwachsener Mann und kein kleines Mädchen dass sofort Hochzeitsglocken läuten hörte. Und er war schon gar nicht so realitätsfremd wie die pinke Pest von gestern. Er würde sich Heero garantiert jetzt nicht an den Hals werfen. Wie käme er auch dazu?

Nachdem er seine Gedanken etwas sortiert hatte, konnte Duo wieder zurück zur Küche gehen. Dort angekommen sah er, dass Heero inzwischen den Tisch ganz gedeckt hatte und sein Magen machte ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass ihm im Prinzip alles egal wäre, wenn er nur endlich etwas zum essen bekäme.

„Möchtest du Kaffee oder Tee?" fragte Heero in diesem Moment.

„Kaffee," erwiderte Duo und setzte sich einfach an den Tisch.

„Ok," bestätigte Heero. Dann nahm er einen großen Becher und stellte ihn unter eines der vielen Küchengeräte. Nach einem kurzen Druck auf einen Knopf fing auch schon die Maschine an zu surren und frischer Kaffeeduft erfüllte den Raum.

Duos Neugierde meldete sich und er betrachtete die Maschine genauer. „Oh, du hast eine von diesen neumodischen Kaffeedingern. Sind die so gut, wie alle behaupten?"

„Sie sind ziemlich gut. Und halt praktisch wenn man alleine ist. Jetzt muss ich nicht immer eine ganze Kanne kochen, sondern kann mir genau dann den Kaffee machen, den ich in dem Moment will." Die Maschine gab ein Klickgeräusch von sich und Heero nahm den Becher an sich. Nach zwei Schritten war er am Küchentisch angelangt, stellte den Becher vor Duo ab und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Ich hoffe das Frühstück ist in Ordnung. Ich hätte ja auch Rühreier und Speck machen können, aber ich fürchte uns läuft die Zeit etwas davon."

Duo lächelte dankbar. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Normalerweise esse ich sowieso nicht so früh. Ich brauch nur eine kleine Stärkung bevor ich mich wieder um die Gäste des Liebeszuges kümmern muss. Ein paar sind ziemlich anstrengend."

Heero lachte laut auf. „Das kann ich nur bestätigen. Ich muss mich noch mal bei dir für die Rettung bedanken. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich sonst mit Relena gemacht hätte. Sie hat es echt nicht begriffen, dass ich nichts von ihr wollte und ich war kurz davor die Beherrschung zu verlieren."

„Das hab ich doch gern gemacht," bemerkte Duo. Dann beschloss er alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. „Ich hatte viel Spaß heute Nacht. Es war einmalig. Einfach toll."

Heero blickte ihm tief in die Augen und Duo hoffte schon, dass der andere ihm jetzt sagen würde, dass sie es jederzeit wiederholen könnten. Doch leider sagte Heero nur, „Ja, das war es." Dann begann er damit sich ein Brot zu schmieren.

Duo hätte am liebsten aufgestöhnt. Aber das verbot er sich selber. Er würde jetzt nicht zeigen, wie enttäuscht er war. Schließlich war er realistisch. Er würde jetzt nicht enttäuscht sein, weil ein One Night Stand nur ein One Night Stand war. Dazu war er viel zu cool. Und außerdem, Heero war zwar heiß, aber er lebte in Blackside, es war sowieso zum scheitern verurteilt!

Entschlossen schnappte er sich seine Tasse und trank einen großen Schluck. Alles war cool, er war cool und er würde sich garantiert nicht von dieser Sache deprimieren lassen. Soweit käme es noch!


	11. Chapter 11

**Titel:** Der Liebeszug  
**Autor:** Cyrrer aka Laren  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** an die beste der besten: Zanna knuddel

Hat leider etwas gedauert. Und auch mit „Rollenspiel" komm ich nicht wirklich weiter. Aber ich hab leider zur Zeit auch mega-mäßigen Stress work, a kann ich mich nicht wirklich auf die schönen Seiten des Lebens konzentrieren. Ich hoffe mal dass sich die Situation bald bessert und ich wie versprochen „Rollenspiel" und „LYSAS" bis zum Jahresende fertig krieg.

Nichtsdestotrotz wünsche ich euch viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel. Ihr wisst ja, wie ihr mich motivieren könnt 'zum Kommentarbutton schiel'

* * *

Heero saß hinter dem Steuer und beobachtete Duo aus seinen Augenwinkeln. Irgendwie widerstrebte es ihm, den anderen jetzt zum Liebeszug zu fahren. Denn dann würde er ihn niemals wieder sehen.

Entschlossen schüttelte Heero den Kopf und verbat sich solche unsinnigen Gedanken. Schließlich war dies nicht der erste One Night Stand den er hatte. Zwar der erste den er mit zu sich nach Hause genommen hatte, aber das Prinzip sollte ja wohl das gleiche sein, oder? Man hatte gemeinsam Spaß und ging dann wieder getrennte Wege. Das sich die Sache mit Duo irgendwie anders anfühlte, lag garantiert nur an den merkwürdigen Ideen die Trowa seit neuestem vertrat. Und Heero würde jetzt garantiert aus der Sache nicht mehr machen, als da war.

Auch wenn Duo einfach unglaublich war!

Um sich abzulenken, aber auch um die Stille die im Auto herrschte zu durchbrechen wandte sich Heero mit einer Frage an seinen Beifahrer. „Macht ihr so etwas eigentlich öfters?"

Duo drehte sich zu ihm um und starrte ihn erstaunt an. „Huh?"

„Na so was wie dieser Liebeszug und den Ball der Einsamen Herzen," spezifizierte Heero.

„Ach das meinst du," erwiderte Duo. „Nein, ich kann ehrlich sagen, dass wir ‚so was' wie den Liebeszug noch nie gemacht haben. Ich war eigentlich sogar dagegen. Es hörte sich nach verdammt harter Arbeit an – die es dann ja auch war. Aber wir organisieren schon sehr viele große Events."

„Was hab ich mir darunter eigentlich vorzustellen?" hakte Heero nach.

„Nun, wir organisieren all diese Events. Vom Geburtstag über eine Hochzeitsfeier zu einem großen klassischen Festakt. Ist alles schon vorgekommen. Angefangen haben wir mit Hochzeiten, aber unser Kundenkreis ist immer größer geworden. Quatre und ich sorgen dafür dass auf diesen Events alles glatt läuft, dass die Gäste eine schöne Zeit haben, dass es genug zu essen und zu trinken gibt, dass die Unterhaltung stimmt. Einfach alles."

Heero konnte ein kleines Lächeln kaum unterdrücken. Duo schien seinen Beruf wirklich zu lieben, so wie er jetzt voller Begeisterung davon sprach.

„Es macht einfach alles Spaß. Am Anfang mit den Kunden über deren Vorstellungen zu sprechen. Ihnen den perfekten Event zu planen. Alles zu organisieren und dann natürlich bei den Feiern dabei zu sein. Aktion und Spaß, das haben wir eigentlich immer."

Und während Duo noch weiter von seinem tollen Leben als Eventmanager erzählte wurde Heero etwas sehr deutlich bewusst. Das ihre Leben nicht unterschiedlicher sein konnten, selbst wenn sie es geplant hätten. Duo schien immer auf Achse zu sein, so wie Heero es einschätzte liebte er es im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. Wenn Heero wirklich jemals geglaubt hätte, dass sie zwei vielleicht doch eine Chance hätten, dann wäre er jetzt eines besseren belehrt worden. Duo war nicht nur ein Stadtmensch, er war auch ein Partymensch. Zwei Dinge die Heero so absolut nicht war.

Alles in allem war es wirklich das beste, dass er sich niemals überhaupt Hoffnungen gemacht hatte. Nur wieso fühlte er sich dann so merkwürdig, als er den Jeep auf dem Parkplatz abstellte? Wieso hatte er das Gefühl, er müsste Duo irgendwas sagen, ihn irgendwie davon abhalten mit dem Liebeszug zurück in die Stadt zu fahren?

Aber Heero war niemand, der sich an Dinge klammerte die von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt waren. Dafür würde er keine Energie aufwenden. Entschlossen machte er den Motor aus und verkündete: „Wir sind da."

* * *

Duo wusste nicht, ob er einfach sitzen bleiben sollte, oder sofort aus dem Jeep aussteigen. Wenn er gedacht hatte, dass die Situation vor dem Frühstück schon angespannt gewesen war, dann hatte ihm die kurze Fahrt von Heeros Farm nach Blackside gezeigt, dass es noch schlimmer ging. Wieso mussten diese ‚Morgen danach' auch so furchtbar peinlich sein? Wahrscheinlich war das der Grund, warum die meisten bei einem One Night Stand noch nicht einmal über Nacht blieben. Duo konnte es ihnen auf jeden Fall nicht verdenken.

Zunächst hatte sich zwischen ihm und Heero eine fast bedrückende Stille in dem Auto ergeben. Was eigentlich merkwürdig war, weil sie hatten sich ja nicht gestritten oder so was. Deshalb hatte Duo sich sofort auf die Unterhaltung gestürzt die Heero dann doch initiiert hatte. Und wie immer wenn er nervös war, hatte Duo wie ein Wasserfall geredet. Na ja, alles war besser als die Stille.

Aber jetzt waren sie am Ende der Fahrt angelangt. Heero hatte den Jeep geparkt, es gab keinen Grund länger in dem Auto zu verweilen. Nun hieß es Abschied nehmen. Noch so eine peinliche Aktion. Duo biss sich nervös von innen auf die Wangen.

„Soll ich dich noch zum Zug bringen?" fragte Heero plötzlich.

„Das ist nett von dir, aber nicht nötig," antwortete Duo automatisch. „Ich muss zuerst sowieso zum Zelt um dort nach dem Rechten zu schauen. Und das Zelt seh ich von hier ja schon. Das kann ich gar nicht verpassen."

„Ok," erwiderte Heero leise.

Duo hatte schon seine Hand am Türgriff, dann drehte er sich noch mal zu dem anderen Mann um und setzte sein professionellstes Lächeln auf. „Noch mal vielen Dank für die Nacht. Und fürs Fahren."

Duo meinte etwas in Heeros Augen glitzern zu sehen. Doch der andere Mann erwiderte nur ruhig: „Ich hab zu danken. Die Nacht war wunderbar."

Duo knabberte kurz auf seiner Unterlippe, dann umspiegelte ein ehrliches, kleines Lächeln wehmütig seinen Mund. „Ja das war sie. Also, mach's gut." Eine andere Verabschiedung fiel ihm beim besten Willen nicht ein. Sie würden sich wohl nie wieder begegnen, da würde ein ‚Wir sehen uns' nicht passend sein.

„Ja, du auch. Und pass auf das pinke Monster auf."

Duo kicherte: „Ich glaub da bist du in der größeren Gefahr. Tschüß!" Dann öffnete er tatsächlich die Autotür und stieg aus dem Jeep aus. Als er die Tür wieder ins Schloss fallen ließ, startete Heero auch schon das Auto. Ein paar Augenblicke später fuhr er dann auch schon vom Parkplatz.

Duo blieb noch für ein paar Augenblicke stehen und sah ihm hinterher. Er wagte es noch nicht einmal zu winken, dass würde hier in dem Hinterwäldlerkaff sicher nicht so gut ankommen. Doch während Duo dem Jeep und Heero hinterher blickte wurde klar, dass er sich wie unreifer Teenager verhielt. Und das wo er sich doch vorgenommen hatte, sich hiervon nicht runterziehen zu lassen. Und deshalb gab er sich einen mentalen Arschtritt, rückte seine Schultern zurecht und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Festzelt.

Dort angekommen, sah er wie unzählige Helfer dabei waren alles aufzuräumen und für den Abtransport vorzubereiten. Und er sah, wie Quatre all diese Aufgaben mit Argusaugen bewachte. So wie er seinen Partner kannte lief alles wie am Schnürchen.

„Hi Q," begrüßte er den blonden Mann.

Quatre warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu. „Ich rede nicht mehr mit dir Duo!" erklärte er.

Duo warf sich vor Lachen fast auf den Boden. Quatre mochte ja viel sein, und als Chef lernten seine Angestellten ihn zu fürchten. Aber als Freund war er der liebste und netteste Mensch weit und breit. Weshalb auch niemand so eine Aussage von ihm ernst nehmen konnte. „Ach komm schon Q, was hab ich denn groß getan," scherzte Duo und stupste seinen Freund mit der Schulter an.

„Du hast mich und Trowa unterbrochen!" empörte sich Quatre.

Jetzt lachte Duo doch richtig auf. „Und was ist da schon groß dabei? Ich glaub nicht dass wir euch lange gestört haben, oder?"

Quatre wurde tatsächlich rot. So wie Duo seinen Freund kannte, hatten er und dieser große schweigsame Landbursche wahrscheinlich noch etliche Runden in dem kleinen Abteil eingelegt. „Weißt du wie sehr wir uns erschreckt haben, als du plötzlich geklopft hast?" fragte Quatre.

„Weißt du wie enttäuscht Heero und ich waren, als wir bemerkt haben dass der Raum schon belegt ist? Und was ist schon groß geschehen Q? Ihr habt euch erschreckt, du bist zusammengezuckt und dabei hast du den Schwanz von deinem Landjungen nur noch mehr genossen. Gib's doch zu!"

Quatre murmelte etwas unverständliches, wurde aber noch röter. „Ha, ich hab also Recht," grinste Duo.

Quatre warf ihm noch einen bösen Blick zu, doch länger konnte sein Freund den gespielten Ärger nicht aufrechterhalten. „Tu das nur ja nie wieder," verlangte er. Dann wurde sein Blick weich. „Und wie war deine Nacht?"

„Toll. Der perfekte One Night Stand," gab Duo als Antwort.

„Nun lass dir doch nicht jedes Detail einzeln aus der Nase ziehen," ereiferte sich Quatre.

„Q, ich werde ganz sicher nicht, hier am hellichten Tag in aller Öffentlichkeit die ‚Details' verkünden. Es war schön. Heero war großartig. Und das ist es auch schon."

„Ok," erwiderte Quatre. Dann legte er dieses Grinsen auf. Dieses Grinsen dass Duo klar machte, dass sein Freund darauf brannte über seine eigene Nacht zu erzählen. So war das mit Quatre immer. Nicht nur, dass dieser engelsgleiche Mann gerne Eroberungen machte, nein er erzählte auch für sein Leben gern Duo darüber.

Duo seufzte, tat dann aber was ein bester Freund tun sollte: „Ok, spucks aus. Wie war dein Land-Adonis."

„Einfach perfekt!" sprudelte es aus Quatre hervor. „Diese Muskeln. Und er ist groß. Wirklich groß!" So wie Quatre dieses Wort betonte war Duo klar, dass der blonde Mann nicht von Trowas Körpergröße sprach. „Und ein Durchhaltevermögen hat er. Unbeschreiblich."

„Also besser als deine letzte Eroberung."

Quatre winkte ab. „Besser als alles was ich je gekostet hab. Ich glaub ich steh auf diese schweigsamen Typen."

Dem hätte Duo gerne widersprochen, wenn dass nicht eine lange Diskussion ausgelöst hätte. Eine Diskussion die er am heutigen Morgen wirklich nicht führen wollte. „Ok ich geb mich geschlagen. Scheint so, als wenn dein One Night Stand besser war als meiner."

„Ich glaub das ist mehr als ein One Night Stand," erwiderte Quatre fast schüchtern.

Duo fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Hatte er da richtig gehört. „Bitte was?" fragte er um sich zu vergewissern.

Quatre wurde wieder rot. „Nun Trowa ist sehr nett. Und er hat mich um meine Telefonnummer gebeten. Er will mich wieder sehen."

Duo glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Er will was?"

„Mich wieder sehen. Ist das etwa so unwahrscheinlich?"

Duo winkte sofort ab. „Natürlich nicht." Eigentlich sogar im Gegenteil. Bisher hatte sich noch jede von Quatres Eroberungen darum gerissen noch mehr Zeit mit dem blonden jungen Mann zu verbringen. „Aber Quatre, das hat doch keinen Sinn!"

„Was meinst du?" fragte sein Freund erstaunt.

„Quatre!" ereiferte sich Duo. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sein Partner über Nacht seinen Realitätssinn verloren hatte? „Trowa ist aus Blackside."

„Ja und?"

„Und du wohnst in der Stadt." Stellte sich Quatre extra dumm? Wollte sein Freund ihm vielleicht doch hinters Licht führen.

„Ja und?"

„Er ist Farmer. Du bist Event Manager."

„Ich sehe nicht, was unsere Berufe damit zu tun haben."

Duo rollte mit den Augenbrauen. Wenn Q wollte, dann konnte er verdammt störrisch sein. „Quatre, du weißt ich liebe dich wie einen Bruder. Und ich bin weit davon entfernt dir irgendwelche Vorwürfe zu machen, also versteh das jetzt nicht falsch. Aber du reißt dir doch in schöner Regelmäßigkeit jemand neues auf. Wieso musst du da diesem Trowa erlauben dich wieder zu sehen? Du hast doch sicher an jeder Hand mindestens drei Typen aus der Stadt die alles für dich tun würden."

„Das verstehst du einfach nicht," sagte Quatre.

„Erklär es mir."

„Trowa ist einfach perfekt."

„Aber er ist aus Blackside!"

Quatre lachte. „Kann es sein, dass du Vorurteile gegen die Landbevölkerung hegst. Duo. Duo. Duo."

Duo hob seine Hände. „OK, ich geb mich geschlagen. Dieser Trowa ist also perfekt. Wie du das nach einer einzigen Nacht wissen kannst ist mir unverständlich aber wer bin ich, dass ich dir Vorschriften mach." Aber Duo lachte während er das sagte. Im Grunde freute er sich für seinen Freund.

„Gut das du es einsiehst. Ich kann es wirklich nicht beschreiben, aber als ich Trowa gesehen hab, da hat es sofort klick gemacht."

Oh je, das hörte sich nach Liebe auf den ersten Blick an. Duo hatte immer gedacht so was würde nur jungen Mädchen passieren. Scheinbar war nicht einmal Quatre dagegen immun. Hoffentlich würde ihm so was nie passieren. „Und wann wirst du Mr. Perfekt wieder sprechen?"

„Ich denke heute Abend. Schließlich hat er mich ins Restaurant eingeladen. Also Finger weg von meiner Tür!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Titel:** Der Liebeszug Autor: Laren aka Cyrrer  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** an die beste der besten: Zanna knuddel

So ich hoffe ich kann die guten Vorsätze einhalten und werde wieder regelmäßiger an meinen Geschichten schreiben. Ich weiß seit Oktober hat es sich sehr gezogen, aber bei dem ‚Schwachfug' den meine Firma veranstaltet ist es wohl verständlich das meine Prioritäten woanders lagen. Also schreibt mir viele Kommies (was war subtil, oder 'g') um mich zu motivieren….

* * *

Entschlossen trat Heero auf das Gaspedal. Zwar hatte er irgendwie das Bedürfnis jede noch mögliche Sekunde mit Duo zu verbringen, aber genau dieser Impuls ließ ihn so schnell wie möglich das Weite suchen. Wieso sollte er sich noch länger auf dem Parkplatz aufhalten und sich an etwas fest krampfen aus dem doch nichts werden würde? Und so fuhr er mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt los. Im Rückspiegel konnte er noch sehen dass Duo ihm hinterher blickte doch dann konzentrierte sich Heero wieder auf die Straße. Wobei er erstaunt mit dem Kopf schüttelte, wieso nur verhielt er sich heute so absolut untypisch?

Er hatte Blackside kaum ein paar Minuten hinter sich gelassen, als ihm ein bekannter Jeep entgegenkam. Fast automatisch hielt Heero an und ließ das Fahrerfenster herunter, die Bewohner von Blackside hielten oft ein Schwätzchen auf der Straße, und da der Verkehr in der Umgebung nicht so sonderlich groß war, gab es dadurch keine Probleme.

Das andere Auto hielt auch an. „Guten Morgen Heero," begrüßte ihn Trowa erstaunlich gesprächig. Und gute Laune schien er auch zu haben, denn seine nächsten Worte waren von einem Lächeln untermalt. „Mach so was wie gestern nie wieder, oder sie werden deine Leiche nie finden."

Für einen kurzen Moment musste Heero überlegen worauf Trowa denn ansprach, doch als die Erinnerung kam, wurde er sofort rot. Es war eine Sache theoretisch zu wissen dass ein Freund Sex hatte, eine ganz andere dies auch life zu hören. „Hn," gab Heero deshalb nur zurück.

„Und wie war's bei dir?" hakte Trowa nach.

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nett," erklärte er. Er würde jetzt sicher nicht hier auf der Landstrasse damit anfangen lang und breit zu erklären dass sich die Sache mit Duo anders anfühlte und dass er seit dem Morgen seltsame Gedanken hegte. Wahrscheinlich würde er das Trowa sowieso nie erzählen. Es gab halt Dinge die niemanden anderen etwas angingen, auch nicht dem besten Freund.

„Wieso fährst du eigentlich in die Richtung?" wunderte sich Trowa.

Jetzt schaute Heero mit großem Erstaunen zu seinem Freund. „Na weil ich nach Hause will!" Er quittierte die Frage von Trowa mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Hast du vergessen, dass heute der erste Sonntag im Monat ist?"

Oh, jetzt wurde Heero klar was Trowa meinte. Jeden ersten Sonntag im Monat trafen sie drei sich bei Wufei zum Frühstück. Das war eine Tradition die vor Ewigkeiten angefangen hatte. „Meinst du echt dass er uns heute zum Frühstück erwartet? Wer weiß wie lange er noch auf der Feier war? Außerdem hat er gestern gar nichts davon gesagt."

Ein leichtes Grinsen huschte über Trowas Gesicht. „Na, dann überraschen wir ihn halt, das schadet ihm gar nichts. Und außerdem bin ich sehr gespannt wie es ihm später auf der Feier ergangen ist. Ich hab nicht alles mitbekommen."

Heero überlegte. Es war sicher nicht nett, einen Freund zu überfallen. Andererseits war das Frühstück wirklich schon Tradition und Neugierig war er irgendwie auch. Außerdem würde es ihn sicher vom Grübeln abhalten wenn er den Vormittag mit seinen Freunden verbrachte. Zwar hatte er schon etwas mit Duo zusammen gegessen, aber noch ein weiterer Kaffee konnte nicht schaden. „OK, dann lass uns fahren," verkündete er und startete seinen Wagen. Nach einem gekonnten U-Turn fuhr er hinter Trowa hinterher.

Ein paar Minuten später hielten beide Autos vor Wufeis Haus. Heero stieg aus und zusammen mit Trowa ging er zur Eingangstür und klopfte. Sie mussten ein wenig warten, bis endlich Wufei die Tür öffnete und sie aus verschlafenen Augen anblickte. „Was ist?" fragte ihr Freund.

Trowa schien heute hyperaktiv zu sein, denn ganz uncharakteristisch lächelte er und erklärte, „Na wir kommen natürlich zum Frühstück."

Heero konnte auf dem Gesicht von Wufei sehen, wie diesem wohl schlagartig klar wurde um welchen Sonntag es sich handelte. „Sorry Jungs, ich hab nichts vorbereitet," erwiderte er und machte keinerlei Anstallten zur Seite zu gehen und sie herein zu bitten.

Aber das störte Trowa wenig. „Macht nichts, wir helfen dir," sagte er und drängte sich an Wufei vorbei, der zu überrumpelt schien um sich zu wehren.

Irgendwie fand Heero die Situation lustig. Wufei war sonst viel zu gut organisiert um so etwas zu vergessen. Deshalb ging er auch einfach ins Haus. „Ich will sowieso nur Kaffee trinken," verkündete er. Er und Trowa machten sich auf den Weg in die Küche und ließen dabei einen ziemlich verdatterten Wufei an der Tür zurück. Bei dem Gedanken musste Heero fast schmunzeln.

Ohne lange nachzudenken begannen er und Trowa damit in der Küche das Frühstück herzurichten. Was auch weiter kein Problem war, da sie sich natürlich im Haus ihres Freundes sehr gut auskannten. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatten sie den Tisch mit allem nötigen gedeckt und der Kaffee war aufgesetzt.

„Übrigens Wufei wo warst du eigentlich den Rest der Feier? Nach der großen Szene hab ich dich gar nicht mehr gesehen."

„Du warst auch den halben Abend verschwunden," konterte Wufei ohne auf die Frage einzugehen. „Und Heero ist ja fast sofort gegangen."

„Welche große Szene?" hakte Heero nach. Alles war besser als Wufei zu sagen wieso er denn die Feier verlassen hätte.

„Das hättest du erleben müssen Heero. Eine von den Frauen hat wohl zu tief ins Glas geschaut und ist total ausgeflippt. Hat ne riesige Szene hingelegt und erklärt ihr zukünftiger Ehemann wäre von einer langhaarigen Schlampe verführt worden. Einer männlichen Schlampe. Echt auf Ideen kommen die Leute. Wer sollte das schon gewesen sein?" Dann nach einer kurzen Pause formten Trowas Lippen nur den Laut ‚Oh' aber er sagte nichts.

Heero rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhlsitz. Hatte sich Relena doch nicht ruhig zurückgezogen? Eigentlich hatte er gehofft dass sie nach der Konfrontation mit Duo klein beigeben würde. Schließlich schien sie ja gerade einen öffentlichen Skandal um jeden Preis vermeiden zu wollen.

„Ungerechtigkeit. Wie kann diese Onna nur so etwas von einem Blacksider behaupten!" grummelte Wufei.

Trowa und Heero warfen sich einen Blick zu. Vielleicht war es wirklich höchste Zeit dass sie ihrem Freund endlich mal reinen Wein einschenkten? „Wufei, ich glaub…"

Doch wie so oft kam Heero gar nicht dazu seinen Satz zu beenden. Wenn Wufei erst einmal einer seiner berühmt berüchtigten ‚Ungerechtigkeits-Reden' anfing dann war er so schnell nicht zu stoppen. „Wie kann sich eine gut erzogene Frau nur so in der Öffentlichkeit gehen lassen! Sie hat sich wie eine Irre verhalten und dabei nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch ihre Familie beschämt! Unglaublich!"

„Die Irre ist meine Cousine!" kam es in dem Moment von der Küchentür.

Heero fiel bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot fast der Unterkiefer herunter. Dort in dem Türrahmen stand die blonde Frau von gestern. Die Frau die er auf Wufei angesetzt hatte um seinen Freund ein wenig zu ärgern. Und wenn er sich ihre Aufmachung anschaute – sie war nur in ein Arbeitshemd von Wufei gehüllt und hatte sich wohl auch keine Zeit genommen mehr als zwei der Knöpfe zu schließen – dann musste Heero der Gedanke kommen dass sie wohl die Nacht hier im Haus verbracht hatte. Zusammen mit Wufei wie es schien.

Wufei war von einer Sekunde auf die andere flammend rot geworden. Er warf erst einen geschockten Blick auf die Frau dann einen sehr hilflosen zu seinen Freunden. „Dorothy!" rief er aus.

„Wie gesagt, die Irre ist meine Cousine. Und du hast Recht, sie hätte sich niemals so in der Öffentlichkeit gehen lassen dürfen. Eigentlich war ich ja auch dazu da um auf sie aufzupassen. Aber ich war wohl ein wenig abgelenkt. Auf jeden Fall hab ich noch dafür gesorgt dass sie was zur Beruhigung nimmt und schlafen geht. Sobald der Zug in der Stadt eintrifft wird ihr Vater sie abholen und ein ernstes Wort mit ihr sprechen. Sie wird wohl wieder in Therapie gehen müssen. Oder am anderen Ende der Welt Bäume retten. Mir egal, Hauptsache ich muss sie für eine Weile nicht mehr sehen. Oh Frühstück." Mit den letzten Worten ging sie auf den Esstisch zu, setzte sich ohne große Formalitäten hin und schnappte sich ein Brot.

„Dorothy!" rief Wufei erneut.

„Was ist?" nuschelte die Frau um das Brot herum.

„Du kannst dich doch nicht so blicken lassen!" pures Entsetzen spiegelte sich aus Wufeis Worten. „Du bist kaum angezogen, und meine Freunde können alles sehen. Das schickt sich nicht."

Ein lautes Lachen erschallte in der Küche. „Zum einen ist das Hemd im Moment das einzige was ich zum Anziehen habe, du solltest deine Leidenschaft ein wenig zügeln Fei. Das Kleid das du heute Nacht zerrissen hast war nicht billig." Dann warf sie Heero und Trowa einen abschätzenden Blick zu. „Zum anderen Glaub ich nicht dass deine Freunde wirklich Interesse an diesem Anblick haben."

„Natürlich nicht, sie sind meine Freunde und gut erzogene Gentlemen!" ereiferte sich Wufei.

Dorothy hob ihre linke Augenbraue und sagte in Heero und Trowas Richtung, „Heißt das er weiß es nicht?"

Heero konnte nur vermuten, dass die blonde Frau aus irgendeinem Grund wusste das er und Trowa schwul waren. Nur woher? Vielleicht hatte Relena ja mehr erzählt, aber wieso wusste sie es von Trowa? Er schüttelte den Kopf und signalisierte so die Antwort.

„Aber das ist doch so offensichtlich!" erwiderte die Frau.

„Was?" fragte Wufei.

Doch Dorothy ging zum Glück nicht darauf ein. Heero war ihr wirklich dankbar dafür. Und er nahm sich fest vor Wufei so bald wie möglich reinen Wein einzuschenken. Am besten noch heute. Nur nicht gerade jetzt. Dorothy schien zwar viel zu wissen und auch nett zu sein, aber das war ein Gespräch das er und Trowa mit Wufei allein abhalten mussten.

Trowa schien auch der Meinung zu sein, dass das Gespräch dringend eine andere Richtung einschlagen musste. „Was macht eigentlich Dorothy hier?" fragte er deshalb. Angriff war ja immer noch die beste Verteidigung.

Wufei wurde auf einen Schlag wieder rot im Gesicht. „Sie äh, sie…"

„Wir hatten Sex," erklärte die junge Frau ohne Umschweife und füllte sich eine Tasse die Heero ihr automatisch gereicht hat mit Kaffe.

„Onna! So etwas sagt man nicht!" rief Wufei entsetzt aus.

„Ich weiß nicht was dieses Onna bedeutet, aber es gefällt mir gar nicht," gab Dorothy zurück. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Heero und Trowa. „Euer Freund ist ja ganz nett und ein Tiger im Bett, aber hättet ihr ihm nicht mal beizeiten beibringen können dass wir uns jetzt im 21 Jahrhundert befinden? So verklemmt ist doch wirklich niemand mehr."

Heero musste hart an sich arbeiten um seine Gesichtszüge nicht entgleisen zu lassen. Wufei sah aus als ob er kurz davor war im Boden zu versinken während Dorothy völlig entspannt am Tisch saß und die Situation genoss.

Trowa schien sich auch zu amüsieren. „Ihr habt also die Nacht miteinander verbracht. Wufei du Hengst."

Zur Abwechslung wurde Wufei diesmal kalkweiß im Gesicht. „Natürlich werde ich das ehrenvolle tun. Wir werden heiraten."

„Wir werden was?" fragt Dorothy zum ersten Mal tatsächlich überrascht.

„Ich werde so schnell es geht bei deinem Vater um deine Hand anhalten," verkündete Wufei ernst und seine Stimme machte klar das er wirklich keinen Zweifel daran hegte diesen Entschluss auch in die Tat umzusetzen.

„Bei meinem Vater?" hauchte Dorothy.

„Ja, so wie es sicht gehört."

Erneut erklang schallendes Gelächter. „Oh mein Gott. Du meinst es wirklich ernst, oder?" Dorothy schien sich Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln zu wischen. „Vielleicht sollten wir dich erstmal ins 20te Jahrhundert transportieren und wenn du dich daran gewöhnt hast können wir den nächsten Schritt machen. Das ist ja zu köstlich."

„Was ist daran witzig, das ich deine Ehre wieder herstellen will?" Wufei schien wirklich nicht zu begreifen was gerade abging.

Heero warf Trowa einen Blick zu und konnte entdecken dass sein Freund sich genauso gut amüsierte wie er selbst. Das hier war ganz großes Kino.

„Also zum einen hat mein Vater gar nichts damit zu tun wen ich heirate oder wen nicht. Zum anderen, wenn ich jeden Mann heiraten würde mit dem ich den Horizontaltango getanzt hab, dann wäre ich schon längst wegen Polygamie verhaftet worden."

„Dorothy!" das Entsetzen in Wufeis Stimme schien eine neue Stufe erreicht zu haben.

Die blonde Frau beugte sich vor und pflanzte einen Kuss auf Wufeis gerunzelte Stirn. „Du bist süß wenn du dich aufregst. Vielleicht behalte ich dich für eine Weile!"

Heero konnte nicht mehr an sich halten, er spürte wie das Lachen über diese fast surreale Situation in ihm aufstieg. Deshalb trat er den taktischen Rückzug an und verschwand so schnell wie möglich auf die Terrasse. Dort angekommen bemerkte er dass Trowa ihm gefolgt war.

„Oh Mann," erklärte sein Freund.

„Ja, es schein dass Wufei jetzt seine ‚Traumfrau' gefunden hat."

„Das wird noch lustig," bestätigte Trowa und Heero konnte dem nicht widersprechen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Titel:** Der Liebeszug  
**Autor:** Laren aka Cyrrer  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** an die beste der besten: Zanna knuddel

Ja, ich weiß ich bin zur Zeit nicht die schnellste was Kapitel angeht. Aber diejenigen die meinen Blog kennen, wissen ja in was für einer Situation ich zur Zeit bin und können sich vielleicht vorstellen wieviel Energie das aus einem heraussaugt… Bleibt nur zu hoffen dass das alles bald nur ein böser Traum sein wird.

Ich wünsch euch wie immer viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

Heero und Trowa lachten noch einige Minuten vor sich hin. Immer wenn gerade einer von ihnen dabei war sich zu beruhigen, fing der andere wieder an. Es war wirklich absolut komisch ihren Freund so unter der Fuchtel zu sehen. Und ja, Heero war sich sicher dass es noch lustiger zwischen den beiden werden würde. Wufei hatte in Dorothy wahrlich sein perfektes Gegenüber gefunden. Es tat ihm mal ganz gut wenn seine Werte und Vorstellungen etwas zurecht gerückt wurden. Blieb nur zu hoffen dass Dorothy auf lange Sicht hinaus Freude an diesen ‚Erziehungsmaßnahmen' hatte.

Doch dann, nach einigen Minuten schaffte Heero es endlich sich wieder auf das eigentliche Problem zu konzentrieren. Schnell wischte er sich eine Lachträne aus den Augenwinkeln. „Du weißt dass wir es ihm endlich sagen müssen, oder?" fragte er Trowa.

Für eine Sekunde schien es als wenn sein Freund zu einer Art Salzstatue erstarrt wäre. Doch dann nickte Trowa. „Tja, jetzt kommen wir wirklich nicht mehr darum herum. Er hat es verdient die Wahrheit zu kennen."

Auch Heero nickte. Ja, ihr bester Freund hatte es absolut verdient nicht länger im Unklaren gelassen zu werden. Aber so folgerichtig die Entscheidung auch war, einfach war es noch lange nicht. „Ich hoff nur, wir haben nicht zu lang gewartet," gab Heero zu bedenken.

Trowa gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Das wird schon. Wie heißt es so schön, besser spät als nie."

Darauf konnte Heero nur nicken. Dann sagte er, „Also los, lass uns den Stier bei den Hörnern packen." Und mit diesen Worten ging er in Richtung Terrassentür. Als er dicht gefolgt von Trowa die Küche wieder betrat konnte er nur Wufei sehen der gerade an der Spüle stand und sich um den Abwasch zu kümmern schien. „Wo ist denn Dorothy?" fragte er neugierig.

„Die verrückte Onna wollte ein Bad nehmen. Erst hat sie minutenlang darüber geschimpft das ich nicht die richtigen Badeöle besitze und dann hat sie mich weggescheucht und gesagt ich soll sie frühestens in einer Stunde wieder stören. Unglaublich." Wufei schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Heero musste sich ganz fest auf die Innenseiten seiner Wangen beißen um nicht laut loszulachen. Dorothy schien es faustdick hinter den Ohren zu haben. Und sie hatte Wufei vollkommen unter dem Pantoffel. Das würde wirklich noch eine Menge Spaß in näherer Zukunft garantieren.

Doch dann verwarf Heero diese Gedanken erst einmal. Die Aufgabe die vor ihm lag war bei weitem nicht witzig und er und Trowa hatten sie schon viel zu lange vor sich her geschoben. Heero räusperte sich kurz: „Wufei, wir müssen dir was sagen."

„Was denn?" fragte Wufei neugierig über seine Schulter.

„Es ist vielleicht besser, wenn du dich vorher hinsetzt," gab Trowa zu bedenken. Wobei er und Heero sich sofort an den Frühstückstisch setzten.

„Was ist denn in euch gefahren," wunderte sich Wufei. Doch er schien dem merkwürdigen Vorschlag seiner Freunde auch nichts entgegenstellen zu wollen. In Ruhe legte er das Geschirr das er gerade in der Hand gehabt hatte hin und trocknete sich kurz die Hände ab. Dann wandte er sich wieder in die Richtung des Küchentischs und setzte sich Heero und Trowa gegenüber. „Was ist denn los? Ihr schaut so problemumwölkt aus."

Heero und Trowa warfen sich einen kurzen hilflosen Blick zu. Sie hatten zwar besprochen dass sie ihr Geheimnis endlich lüften wollten, aber sie hatten nicht besprochen was sie genau sagen wollten. „Hn, wir müssen dir was sagen," stammelte Heero.

„Wegen gestern Abend," fügte Trowa aufgeregt zu.

Wufei wurde wie auf Kommando puterrot. „Ihr braucht gar nichts zu sagen. Ich weiß dass ich mich nicht wie ein Gentleman aufgeführt hab. Ich hätte niemals Dorothy in eine derart kompromittierende Situation bringen dürfen. Aber irgendwas hat mich gestern übermannt. Und ich werde die Konsequenzen meines Handelns tragen. Wir werden heiraten und wenn sie im Moment noch so protestiert. Sie wird schon noch einsehen dass es das Beste ist."

„Ähm, also darauf wollten wir eigentlich nicht direkt zu sprechen kommen," fügte Trowa hastig hinzu.

„Nicht?" fragte Wufei und man konnte die Erleichterung die ihn überkam praktisch spüren.

Heero fand das sie langsam lang genug um den heißen Brei herum geredet hatten. „Wufei, wir wollten dir eigentlich erklären wieso wir nicht viel Lust zum Ball gehabt haben."

„Es tut mir leid dass ihr niemandem auf dem Ball gefunden habt. Ich hätte schwören können dass auch für euch etwas dabei war," plapperte Wufei dazwischen.

Heero knirschte fast mit den Zähnen Wie sollten sie endlich ihr Geheimnis aufdecken, wenn Wufei sie einfach nicht ausreden lies?

„Im Gegenteil Wufei, sowohl Heero, als auch ich haben jemanden auf dem Ball kennen gelernt. Es könnte sogar etwas Ernstes draus werden. Zumindest bei mir."

Wufei schien verwirrt zu sein. „Aber ich habe euch mit keiner Frau zusammen gesehen. Außer dem einen Tanz den Heero mit dieser pinken Cousine von Dorothy gemacht hat."

„Aber vielleicht hast du uns mit zwei Typen gesehen," versuchte es Trowa erneut.

Aber Wufei schien nicht zu begreifen, was sein großer Freund damit andeuten wollte. Heero knurrte innerlich, doch als er den total verwirrten Blick von Wufei sah, entschied er sich nicht länger um den heißen Brei herum zu reden und Frank und Frei zu erzählen was Sache war. „Also Trowa und ich haben auf dem Ball zwei Typen kennen gelernt. Und wir sind mit ihnen gegangen. Und wir hatten Sex." Doch dann verhaspelte sich Heero kurz weil ihm aufging wie doppeldeutig er sich ausgedrückt hatte. „Also nicht alle vier zusammen," stellte er fest.

Wufei lachte schallend. „Oh Gott das ist der beste Witz den ich seit langem gehört habe. Aber ihr müsst nicht glauben, dass ich darauf reinfalle."

Trowa rollte mit den Augen. „Das ist kein Witz Wufei. Wir versuchen hier dir etwas wichtiges zu erzählen und du willst uns einfach nicht zuhören."

„Verdammt Wufei," fuhr Heero dazwischen. „Wir sind schwul. Und das ist kein Witz." Irgendwie war Heeros Stimme lauter geworden als er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte.

Wufei schien mitten in seinem Lacher zu erstarren. „Seit wann?" kam es über seine Lippen gehaucht.

„Schon immer," sagte Heero jetzt mit ruhiger Stimme.

Plötzlich herrschte eine Grabesstille. Eine Stille die Heero praktisch in den Ohren wehtat. Er konnte nur Wufeis absolut fassungsloses Gesicht sehen. Konnte es sein, dass sie mit ihrer Ehrlichkeit tatsächlich ihre Freundschaft getötet hatten? Hätten sie vielleicht schweigen sollen?

Doch noch während Heero hilflos in seinen Gedanken gefangen war, schien sich Wufei ein wenig erholt zu haben. Zwar sah er noch immer vollkommen geschockt aus, aber zumindest konnte er wieder sprechen. „Das ist wirklich kein Scherz, oder?" fragte er leise.

Trowa und Heero schüttelte synchron mit ihrem Köpfen.

Wufei fuhr sich aufgeregt mit den Händen durchs Haar. „Verdammt noch mal. Wieso habt ihr mir davon bisher nichts gesagt? Ich dachte wir wären Freunde! So was verschweigt man seinem besten Freund nicht!"

Heero befürchtete dass Wufei jetzt eine seiner berühmt berüchtigten ‚Ungerechtigkeits-Reden' abhalten würde. Aber er wagte es auch nicht zu widersprechen. Schließlich hatten er und Trowa sich das selber eingebrockt.

„Wir hatten Angst," gab Trowa in dem Moment zu.

„Angst? Wovor musstet ihr Angst haben? Ihr habt euch ja schließlich nicht in den letzten 16 Jahren damit lächerlich gemacht eure schwulen Freunde mit Frauen verkuppeln zu wollen!"

Autsch, der hatte gesessen. Aber anstatt seine Wunden zu lecken, entschied sich Heero dafür lieber in Ruhe weiter die Sachlage zu klären. Und so begannen er und Trowa abwechselnd – fast als hätten sie es einstudiert – zu erklären wie sie sich als schwule Teenager in Blackside gefühlt hatten. Wie sie immer befürchtet hatten aus der kleinen verschworenen Gemeinschaft ausgegrenzt zu werden. Und so erstaunlich es auch war, Wufei unterbrach sie nicht. Er hörte ihnen aufmerksam zu.

„Du siehst, wir wollten dich nicht hinters Licht führen. Wir hatten nur solche Angst nicht mehr dazu zu gehören. Deine Freundschaft zu verlieren," beendete Heero die lange Erklärung.

Wufei saß für einige Augenblicke einfach nur so da. Heero konnte nicht erkennen ob ihr Freund sie gleich voller Abscheu aus dem Haus jagen oder ob er wirklich einen Streit anfangen würde. Es war schon merkwürdig das er Wufei in diesen Momenten so gar nicht lesen konnte. Und das nachdem sie sich ein Leben lang kannten.

„Wisst ihr, was der einzige Streit war den ich jemals mit Meiran hatte?" fragte Wufei plötzlich.

Heero runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Dann schüttelte er verneinend den Kopf.

Wufei seufzte tief. „Irgendwann, kurz vor ihrem Tod hat Meiran mit mir einen Streit vom Zaun gebrochen. Sie fand dass ich euch nicht immer bedrängen sollte eine Frau zu finden. Ich war empört und fragte sie wieso ich das lassen sollte. Dann hat sie mir gesagt dass sie glaubte dass ihr gar nicht an Frauen interessiert wäret." Wufei schloss für einen Augenblick seine Augen, so schmerzhaft war die Erinnerung. „Wir haben uns daraufhin fürchterlich gestritten. Ich hab ihr vorgeworfen dass meine besten Freunde mich nicht dermaßen belügen würden. Und jetzt knapp zehn Jahre danach kommt ihr an und sagt mir dass ich Unrecht hatte. Das ich mich umsonst mit Meiran gestritten hab."

Heero hatte einen heftigen Kloß im Hals. „Wufei, es tut mir leid. Es tut uns beiden leid."

Er wollte noch mehr sagen, doch Wufei hob eine Hand und ließ ihn nicht aussprechen. „Nein, es ist ok. Ich kann eure Gründe verstehen. Aber es tut trotzdem weh. Verdammt weh. Ihr könnt nicht erwarten dass ich diese Enthüllung innerhalb von Sekunden verdauen werde. Wie gesagt ich kann eure Gründe verstehen aber für mich ist das trotzdem ein Vertrauensbruch. Das muss ich erst einmal verdauen."

Heero wusste nicht ob er sich jetzt freuen oder ärgern sollte. Das Gespräch war nicht so katastrophal verlaufen wie sie es befürchtet hatten, aber auch nicht so gut, wie sie es gehofft hatten.

„Sind wir jetzt noch Freunde, oder nicht?" brachte Trowa die Unsicherheit die er und Heero in diesem Moment empfanden auf den Punkt.

Wufei blickte ihnen beiden tief in die Augen. Dann sagte er, „Ihr dummen Arschlöcher. Natürlich sind wir das noch. Auch wenn ihr heute noch nicht das letzte Mal über diese himmelschreiende Ungerechtigkeit zu hören bekommen habt!"

Eine Welle der puren Erleichterung erfasste Heero. Das war der Wufei den er kannte und als Freund liebte. Sie hatten wohl doch nicht alles zerstört.

* * *

So aufgekratzt hatte Duo seinen Freund noch nie erlebt. Schon während der Rückfahrt in die Stadt schien Quatre geradezu vor Glück zu schweben – und Duo musste hart an sich halten um ihm deshalb nicht ins Gesicht zu springen. Ihm selber ging es nicht so gut, aber Quatre war der pure Sonnenschein. Unglaublich.

Auch nachdem der Zug pünktlich angekommen war, die letzten Gäste gutgelaunt den Bahnhof verließen und sie alle Formalitäten erledigt hatten, hatte sich an Quatres wunderbarer Laune nichts verändert. Er summte vor sich hin, während sie beide zurück in ihre Wohnung fuhren. Und Duo überlegte ernsthaft ob er mit Notwehr als Verteidigung durchkommen würde.

Doch auch am Nachmittag fand Duo keine Ruhe. Er hätte sich am liebsten in die nächste Ecke verkrochen und wäre weiter seinen leicht depressiven Gedanken nachgegangen doch Quatre fegte durch die Wohnung wie ein Wirbelwind. Erst schien er für Ewigkeiten am Telefon fest zu hängen, dann überfiel ihn eine plötzliche Aktivität und er fing an tausend verschiedene Ausgehoutfits zu probieren. Zumindest kam es Duo so vor, besonders da er zu jeder Klamotte sein Urteil abgeben musste. Wirklich so aufgeregt und aufgedreht hatte er seinen blonden Freund schon lange nicht mehr erlebt.

Dann endlich schien Quatre sich für länger als drei Sekunden für eines der Outfits entschieden zu haben und er machte sich für seinen großen Abend mit dem schweigsamen Landburschen zurecht. Und während Duo noch überlegte ob er für die heutige Nacht wohl noch ne Doppelpackung Ohropax besorgen sollte, schellte es auch schon an der Tür.

Der Landadonis stand pünktlich wie verabredet da und überreichte einen Strauß rote Rosen an Quatre. Der Blonde quietschte vor Vergnügen und Duo konnte nur innerlich mit den Augen rollen. Quatre benahm sich, als wenn er sein allererstes Date hatte. Merkwürdig.

Zum Glück gingen die beiden sofort nach der Begrüßung zum Restaurant. Duo hätte das junge Glück auch nicht für eine Sekunde länger ertragen. Die waren so süß, dass sie Karies verursachen mussten.

Doch wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, dann musste Duo zugeben dass er einfach eifersüchtig war. Wieso sah Quatre seine Eroberung von gestern heute schon wieder, während Heero ihn so kalt abserviert hatte? Das war doch nicht gerecht, oder? Vor allem da Quatre eh an jedem Finger zehn Verehrer hatte. Da brauchte er doch keinen vom flachen Land. Und vor allem keinen der Duo an Heero erinnerte. Nicht nur das Trowa auch aus Blackside kam, nein er war sogar noch ein guter Freund von Duos One Night Stand.

Duo knurrte. Diese Erinnerungen an Heero konnte er gar nicht gebrauchen. Denn irgendwie taten sie weh. Brachten ihn dazu nach dem ‚Wieso' zu fragen. Und das zeigte ihm nur dass er ein totaler Loser war. Nichts das Duo gerne über sich erfahren wollte.

Doch dann schob er entschlossen sein Kinn nach vorne. Was sollte schon groß passieren? So wie er Quatre kannte, war der Landadonis in spätestens einer Woche eh abgeschrieben. Und die paar Tage würde Duo schon mit diesem merkwürdigen Gefühl zu Recht kommen. Schließlich war er erwachsen. Und er würde sich von nichts und niemanden runter bringen lassen. Sicher nicht.


End file.
